Amor En Secreto
by Alex Colfer
Summary: La gente famosa no es siempre como creemos que es, eso está a punto de ser descubierto por Kurt Hummel, que por un golpe de suerte se encuentra con el más famoso cantante del momento… ¿Lograran ambos saber que acaban de encontrar al amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

Un Golpe De Suerte

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel despertó en a mañana presentía que ese iba a ser un día muy importante en su vida, no sabía porque pero lo presentía, creía que tenía algo que ver con el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior de un chico que lo besaba aunque estaba claro que no ya que nadie en el mundo sentiría atracción por él, al menos eso el creía. Se dio una ducha caliente ya que el invierno había llegado a Lima y todo estaba completamente cubierto por hielo. Al término de su ducha tomo la ropa que previamente había elegido para usar ese día, se arregló completamente para salir y bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su padre y su madrastra desayunando.<p>

- Hola papa – dijo en cuanto entro a la cocina – hola Carole – le dijo a su madrastra a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola cario siéntate ya está listo el desayuno puedes tomar las tostadas que quieras mientras yo veré porque tarda tanto Finn – dice la castaña y se dirige escaleras arriba para ver a su hijo.

- ¿Porque estas tan sonriente? – le cuestiona su padre después de que lo mira detenidamente un rato.

- No se tengo un buen presentimiento y tuve un gran sueño – dice el ojiazul sonriente.

- Bueno termine que se les va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela – en ese momento Carole entra por la puerta.

- Finn está muy enfermo le duele todo el cuerpo y tiene fiebre – dijo la mujer preocupada.

- Yo le dije que no saliera a esa cita con Rachel – dijo el ojiazul.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron? – le pregunto el mayor después de darle un sorbo a su café.

- De hacer, hacer no sé, no creo que me vaya a importar lo que hace con Rachel cuando están solos en su casa – dijo Kurt haciendo una mueca de asco causando la risa de su padre y Carole.

- Obviamente no te va a interesar y créeme a mí tampoco, ¿pero porque se enfermó? – dijo esta vez Carole tratando de controlar su risa.

- Oh pues el clima estaba muy frio y se descompuso su auto entonces tuvo que caminar, la verdad no me sorprende que este enfermo – explica y toma su tostada y la sumerge en su vaso, para comerla.

- ¡¿Descompuso el auto?! – grito Burt.

- Bueno no tanto así lo que pasa es que no arranca y me pidió que lo arreglara pero la verdad tenía mejor cosas que hacer en vez de estar arreglando uno de sus destrozos.

- ¿Y cómo iras a la escuela? Mi trabajo está del otro lado de la ciudad y – mira la hora en el reloj de la cocina – ya me tengo que ir si no quiero llegar tarde – dice Carole - nos vemos cariño – besa a su hijastro en la cabeza – adiós amor – besa a su esposo en los labios, toma su bolsa y sale de la casa.

- Sera mejor que te lleve para que no llegues tarde – el castaño asiente – vámonos – y padre e hijo suben al auto del mayor. Al llegar se baja del auto de su padre y se despide con la mano.

- ¡Lady Hummel! – grita una voz a lo lejos y el aludido volteo y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba – ven tengo tanto que contarte – dijo Santana mientras agarraba a Kurt de la ropa y lo llevaba adentro de la escuela.

- ¿Qué pasa? Como te atreves a arrastrarme hasta dentro de la escuela – dice el ojiazul enojado.

- Qué tiene de todos modos ibas a entrar ¿no? – dijo la morena.

- Si pero es muy diferente entrar caminando a entrar siendo jaloneado por tu mejor amigo.

- Ah por favor no lloriquees – dice la latina y su amigo bufa.

- Esta bien pero eso no es lo importante dime ¿Qué paso? – pregunta el castao ya mas calmado.

- A que no sabes que conseguí – chillo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- No, no lo sé – dice el castaño.

- ¡Conseguí entradas para el concierto de Blaine Anderson! – grito la pelinegra dejando aturdido a Kurt - ¡Iremos tú, Jeff y Yo!

- Grita más fuerte en marte no te escucharon – la chica lo fulmino con la mirada – ¿y además que tiene eso de importante o interesante o…?

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – pregunto la morena exasperada.

- Bueno tampoco tú estás muy cuerda que digamos – sonríe.

- Este será el último concierto que dará de su gira mundial "Don't Stop Me Now" antes de su descanso de la música – dijo la latina muy contenta.

- Santana sabes que a mí no me interesa la música de Blaine es alguien completamente irrelevante para mí – dice el castaño y la chica le da un golpe en la cabeza – ¡¿oye por qué fue eso?!

- Tu sabes que Blaine es el cantante más famoso del mundo no por nada su disco "Last Friday Night" se convirtió en el más vendido de los últimos dos años y gano el Grammy a mejor álbum esta año –dijo seria la morena.

- Y que no que gane un premio de esos lo convierte en un gran cantante ¿o sí? – dice el chico mientras camina a su salón de clases seguido por Santana – además para que conste yo hubiera preferido que ganara el disco Red de Taylor Swift me encanta, el de Blaine en comparación se queda corto.

- También porque tiene fans en todo el mundo y todos los conciertos de su gira se agotaron en menos de quince segundos ¡Quince segundos Kurt! – grita la morena – nadie nunca antes había hecho eso.

- Tal vez pero son chicos y chicas enamorados de el no de su música porque si fuera por la música te aseguro que no tendría ni un fan – dijo sonriente y se para en frente de su lugar y la pelinegra se sentó en del de atrás de el ya que siempre se sentaban al lado de sus rubios favoritos.

- Vamos Kurt por lo menos admite que es guapo – dice suplicante Santana algo enojada de pelear con su mejor amigo.

- Claro que no lo admitiré es muy feo parece un hobbit, tiene unos ojos horribles, cabello todo revuelto y espantoso, en sí parece espantapájaros – en ese momento un chico rubio, con altura promedio y ojos marrones entra por la puerta, se acerca corriendo a Kurt y lo abraza.

- ¡Hola Kurtie! – grito – no sabes cuánto te extrañe – lo soltó.

- Pero Jeff nada mas no vine ayer – dijo el ojiazul riendo con la ceja levantada.

- Tal vez pero estar solo con Satán es aburrido nada más se la pasa insultándome, además de que casi hace que una rana de laboratorio caiga en mi cabeza – dice con una mueca.

- Bueno no estarías tan enojado con migo si te dijera que tengo entradas para el concierto de Blaine Anderson para los tres – dijo la morena moviendo las entradas tentadoramente.

- ¡Tenemos que ir! – chillo el rubio mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

- El problema es que Kurt no quiere ir – dijo la chica mirando seriamente a su amigo – ya que odia a nuestro cantante favorito, Jeffy – el aludido lo miro con una mueca.

- Por favor Santana que vas a hacer decirle a todo el mundo que odio a Blaine Anderson – la chica asintió con la cabeza.

- Tal vez debería hacerlo como puedes odiar a la persona más amada del mundo, bueno imaginemos que un día te encontraras con él y te enamoraras ¿Qué harías? – cuestiono la morena.

- Haber San en primera si no me he enamorado de él y lo veo casi todos los días por no decir todos gracias a ustedes creo que es muy difícil que me llegue a enamorar de el – la pelinegra frunció el ceño – y segunda no creo que se enamora de mi, digo el no es gay.

- Te equivocas – dice Jeff - él es un gay declarado y es el gay más famoso del mundo, todas las chicas y todos los gais se han enamorado de él, claro a excepción de ti – dijo señalándolo.

- Vamos Kurt será divertido ir a un concierto y disfrutar de buena música por favor di que los tres iremos – dijo la latina rogándole con ojos de perrito al igual que su amigo.

- No chicos no iré ustedes diviértanse y busquen a otra persona para ir con ustedes en vez de mi – dice el castaño mientras toma asiento – seguro que mucha gente no tiene boleto y se muere de ganas de ir no por nada se acabaron muy rápido los volteos y el estadio tampoco es muy grande que digamos – dice encogiéndose de hombres.

- En ese caso invitare a Britt últimamente me está cayendo muy bien – dijo Santana con un extraño brillo en los ojos, provocando que el ojiazul la mirara divertido.

El resto de las clases pasaron muy rápido según Kurt dos slushies y dos cambios de ropa algo bastante normal en su vida, en ese momento tocaba el Glee club la mejor clase del día (según Kurt) en cuanto entro en el salón Rachel comenzó a gritarle de porque no le había regalado su boleto para el concierto de Blaine pero fue calmada por un mensaje de Finn que le dijo que ya se sentía mejor y que la acompañaría al concierto con un par de boletos que le iba a regalar por su aniversario.

- Bueno chicos la clase de hoy hablaremos del cantante más joven y exitoso del mundo – dijo Mr. Shue animado.

- Oh dios por favor no – susurro Kurt esperando no escuchar el nombre de…

- ¡Blaine Anderson! – grito el profesor y todos estallaron en gritos – según se a todos en este salón le encanta la música de Blaine haci que esta semana solo cantaremos de sus canciones como honor al concierto que dará hoy en la ciudad.

- Mr. Shue la verdad a mí no me gusta su música, la verdad la detesto ¿puedo saltarme esta lección? – dijo el castaño rogando.

- ¿¡Cómo es posible que no te guste el chico más guapo del mundo!? – grito Rachel.

- No se simplemente no me gusta el hobbit – dijo Kurt mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al profesor – Por favor Mr. Shue déjeme saltarme esta clase.

- Esta bien te la puedes saltar pero tendrás que limpiar los instrumentos mañana – dijo Will Schuester.

- Si todo con tal de que no me torture con esa horrible música ¡adiós chicos! – grito -¡diviértanse en el concierto! – grito otra vez dirigiéndose a sus dos mejores amigos y salió del aula.

El resto de la tarde estuvo en casa haciendo la tarea en el frio y navegando en Facebook y Twitter estaba muy aburrido, hace unas horas Finn había salido con Rachel al concierto y su padre y Carole salieron a cenar. Así que se le ocurrió salir a tomar un café al Lima Bean sabía que eso le quitaría el frio y con ello podría relajarse un rato. Entonces tomo su chaqueta, su bufanda, guantes y salió por la puerta de la casa y la cerro con llave, al no tener auto todavía tuvo que caminar; el suelo estaba muy resbaloso y en cierto punto resbalo pensó que se iba a golpear muy fuerte contra el piso y cerro muy fuerte los ojos pero en vez de eso sintió unos cálidos brazos sosteniendo y lo primero que observo fueron unos hermosos ojos color miel que lo dejaron embobado por un buen rato hasta que reacciono y se puso de pie.

- Gracias por atraparme me salvaste la vida –dijo el castaño.

- No te preocupes – dijo el chico enseguida reconoció esa voz, esas cejas triangulares, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese cabello negro, no podía creer que había sido salvado por la persona que más odia en el mundo… Blaine Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine Anderson

* * *

><p>Era de mañana y se encontraba acostado en su cama en verdad estaba muy cansado de su gira mundial agradecía a dios que solo faltaba un concierto y lo mejor es que era en su ciudad natal Lima, Ohio en ese momento se encontraba en la mansión de su padre que por más que estuvo diciéndole que él prefería comprar su propia casa, la verdad tenía pensado descansar un buen tiempo en la ciudad, tomar nueva creatividad para escribir canciones y divertirse como no puedo hacerlo en este último par de años por culpa de la fama, los conciertos, presentaciones y demás cosas que ya lo tenían muy cansado pero era algo que le gustaba hacer estar cerca de sus fans, ellos lo eran todo para él, claro además de su familia y amigos.<p>

- Levántate dormilón – dijo su representante – tenemos que hacer todos los preparativos para el concierto.

- No Nick tengo mucho sueño – dijo el moreno y enterró la cara en las almohadas.

- Vamos Blaine sé que soy tu mejor amigo pero en este momento soy tu representante – aún recuerda el día en que le pidió que fuera su representante, él fue la primer persona que creyó en el y su música, gracias a Nick encontró un contrato con una disquera y saco su primer canción "Don't Stop Me Now" que se convirtió en un éxito instantáneo, luego salió el disco y al final empezó una larga gira mundial de conciertos, de la cual en estos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo – vamos es momento de despertar en cuanto acabes el concierto podrás ir a vagar por la ciudad y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada más que tú, nada de conciertos o entrevistas ni presentaciones solo tu – el moreno le guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación.

Inmediatamente se levantó de la cama, busco ropa limpia se quitó la pijama y se metió a la ducha, al terminar se puso la ropa y bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina donde se encontraba su mejor amigo revisando algunas cosas en su laptop.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el ojimiel mientras tomaba una taza y se preparaba un café.

- Buscando opciones para tu casa aquí en Lima o piensas vivir en la casa de tus padres con todo el dinero que tienes ¿eh? – le dijo después de tomar un sorbo al té que tenía en la mano.

- Bueno tienes razón no quiero vivir aquí para siempre y ¿Cuándo llegan las cosas? – pregunto al ver que todavía no estaban todas sus maletas en la sala.

- Si no me equivoco… ahora – en ese momento se escuchó que tocaban del timbre de la mansión y su amigo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente sorprendido.

- ¿¡Cómo demonios hiciste eso!? – grito el moreno mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrir.

- Jamás te diré mis secretos – dijo y cerro la ventana de su computadora que estaba conectada a la cámara de afuera.

- Bueno según parece esta todo – dijo el pelinegro mientras entraba a la cocina - ¿y mis padres?

- Salieron de viaje de negocios a Nueva York en la mañana –dijo al momento de cerrar su computador.

- Sabes quisiera entrar en una de esas escuelas que hay en Nueva York para el arte – dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

- Oh no Blaine eso ya lo discutimos no puedes ir toda la gente pensara que pudiste entrar solo por ser famoso y eso no beneficia mucho a tu imagen – dijo serio el moreno, ya habían hablado mucho acerca de ese tema y en verdad estaba cansado de ello.

- Vamos Nicky déjame vivir un momento mi vida puede que consiga encontrar al amor de mi vida en el intento – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- No Blaine ahora vámonos hay que prepararse para tu gran concierto – dijo Nick y ambos se dirigieron al auto donde se encontraba su chofer y se sentaron en el asiento trasero.

- ¿A dónde los llevo señor? – pregunto el chofer.

- Al estadio de Lima, por favor –respondió el moreno despegando la vista de su teléfono.

Cuando llegaron le agradecieron al chofer y entraron el estadio, vieron como estaba todo en preparación inmediatamente Nick fue a hablar con el personal y se alejó de Blaine.

- Estoy aburrido – dijo el moreno y se acostó en el piso.

- ¿Oye no deberías estar en el ensayo? – le pregunto una voz dulce enfrente de él.

- No me han llamado.

- Pues ven conmigo que ya todos te han de estar esperando – le tendió la mano y la tomo, sonrió al sentirla sabía exactamente quién era.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – dijo el ojimiel abrazando a la asiática.

- Ya sabes hace unas horas llegue de Los Ángeles y decidí pasar más tiempo con mi mejor amigo – dijo y se separaron del abrazo.

- Tina no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

-Lo sé yo también te extrañe a ti, pero eso no es lo importante, no de lo que quería hablarte – dijo la pelinegra mientras lo guiaba a la sala de ensayos.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto el moreno con curiosidad.

- Pues hace tiempo estuve aquí y tuve novio pues se volvió a contactar conmigo – Blaine lo recordaba perfectamente Mike Chang un estudiante de McKinley con quien anduvo mientras estudiaba aquí antes de que se muedara a Nueva York por sus padres entonces ambos decidieron separarse y Tina estuvo triste por varios días pero gracias a Blaine y Nick logro superarlo.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Que quería verme y que hablemos, la verdad yo quiero hacer eso pero no se ¿dime qué hago?

- Tal vez deberías verlo y descubrir si todavía existe esa chispa entre ustedes – la abrazo.

- Mira que te parece que nos veamos mañana en la tarde para tomar un café con Nicky y asi no me mate por estarte interrumpiendo en tu preparación para tu gran concierto de esta noche ¿Qué dices? – propuso la chica.

- Claro seria genial – le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos yo te mando el mensaje.

- Ok nos vemos luego Blainey Days – dijo y se fue soltando una risita, el apodo hizo que Blaine sonriera hacía tiempo que no veía a su mejor amiga y la verdad extrañaba que le dijera "Blainey Days".

- ¡Blaine ven para acá! – grito Nick dirigiéndose al ojimiel - ¿Qué paso?

- Ah vino Tina.

- ¿A si y que te dijo?

- Que Mike volvió a hablar con ella.

- ¿Mike, Mike Chang?

- Si quien más su novio por dos años.

- Bueno luego hablamos de eso ahora a prepararse.

El resto de la tarde estuvo en completa concentración; en largos y duros ensayos de las coreografías de cada canción, a veces se preguntaba por qué no incluyo más baladas en su primer álbum, en vez de canciones completamente movidas y con coreógrafos muy complicadas. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde el estadio se abrio dejando entrar a una gran multitud, entonces se reparó para la primer canción que sería su primer gran éxito. Se podía escuchar cómo la gente no paraba de gritar en ningún momento y los gritos se intensificaron cundo salió al escenario y empezó a cantar, la lista de canciones tuvo el siguiente orden:

1. Don't Stop Me Now

2. Hey Soul Sister

3. Misery

4. Beauty School Drop Out

5. Last Friday Night

6. Bills, Bills, Bills

7. Raise Your Glass

8. When I Get You Alone

9. I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You

10. Control

Durante todo el concierto no faltaron los gritos enloquecidos de todos los fans en ningún momentos los gritos cesaron solo hasta el final, cinco afortunados fans ganaron granar un boleto para conocer a Blaine Anderson y convivieran con él por un rato, los ganadores fueron un rubio, una latina, una castaña, una rubia y un castaño; que al final del concierto fueron llevados a una sala sonde conocerán a su ídolo.

- ¡Esto es completamente emocionante! – chillo la castaña – no puedo creer que conoceremos a nuestro ídolo.

- Claro que lo será Rachel – dijo la latina – se lo podremos restregar en a cara de todos los demás chicos de la escuela y no envidiaran por siempre.

- Santy no tendremos pruebas – comento el rubio – ¿cómo sabrán que no es una mentira?

- Cierto Jeff tiene razón ninguno trae un celular o si… - dijo el más alto.

- ¿Por qué nadie trajo su celular? – pregunto la rubia – le podríamos llamar al unicornio de un teléfono público, decirle que venga y traiga una cámara.

- Britt esa es una gran idea – dijo Santana.

- ¡Claro que no! – grito Jeff.

- ¿Porque? es muy inteligente y un buen plan – ataco la pelinegra.

- ¿Creen que Kurt vendría al concierto de la persona que más odia, aunque sea por nosotros? – cuestiono Jeff y todos intercambiaron miradas, en ese mismo momento entro un chico moreno que inmediatamente capto la atención del rubio.

- Hola ustedes deben ser los cinco ganadores ¿verdad? – los chicos asintieron.

- ¿Cuándo llegara Blaine? – pregunto impaciente Rachel.

- El legara justo en este momento… - señalo la entrada y por ella paso un chico pelinegro, una gran sonrisa y ojos mieles, inmediatamente los cinco chicos se dirigieron hacia el - ¡Blaine! – el moreno subió un poco la voz – cuando termines puedes salir a descansar nos vemos luego – y salió por la puerta.

- ¡Oh por dios no puedo creer que en realidad seas tú! – chillo Rachel mientras lo tomaba de la mano – quiero pedirte un gran favor, ¿podrías escribir una canción de amor para tu próximo disco?

- Para escribir una canción de amor primero tengo que estar enamorado además no creo que saque un disco muy pronto estoy algo corto de inspiración – dijo el moreno con una mueca.

- ¿Oye podrías decirnos como es que decidiste ser cantante? – dijo el rubio.

- Pues lo primero que quería era componer algo muy normal, luego gracias a mis amigos me di cuenta que era buen compositor y cantante, surgió la loca idea de convertirme en cantante y pues aquí estoy – explico con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tu eres gay verdad? – cuestiono la latina.

- Si por…

- ¿Quisiera saber si hay un tipo exacto de chico con el que quisieras salir… - dijo la morena sonriendo con malicia.

- No se tengo mucho tiempo que nadie me ha atraído así que la verdad no sé, pero yo creo que sería alguien muy adorable en todos los sentidos, divertido, honesto, que siempre quiera hacer las cosas a su manera, que no deje que las demás personas lo pisoteen o algo parecido – Santana y Jeff se miraron y sonrieron con diversión - ¿porque sonríen así? – cuestiono señalando ambos cara de los adolescentes.

- Por que acabas de describir perfectamente a nuestro mejor amigo – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Kurt? – pregunto la más bajita y ambos asintieron – sabes ahora que lo pienso tienen razón.

- No creo que pudiera salir con alguien en este momento así que no quiero conocerlo o algo por el estilo – dijo sentándose en el sillón.

- Si tienes razón además de que Kurt te odia – dijo la latina.

- ¿Alguien me odia?

- Claro y es muy raro digo eres guapo, cantas bien y eres amigable – dijo la rubia.

En el resto del rato que estuvo con los chicos se encariño con ellos y les prometió que algún día se verían de nuevo, además de que les dio un autógrafo, cuando se fueron decidió salir por una café la ciudad estaba muy fría y quería descansar, olvido por completo disfrazarse para no ser reconocido por la gente y evitar malos momentos. Estaba caminando en dirección a un café que le recomendó Nick, The Lima Bean, mientras caminaba un chico se puso en frente de el mientras se paró en una calle estaba pensando en lo que le dijo la chica de un chico perfectamente igual a lo que él quería como novio salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el chico que iba delante de él se resbalo corrió y lo atrapo. Lo primer que logro observar fueron unos hermosos ojos color azul verdoso con toques de gris en un hermoso rostro de un ángel, luego de un rato el chico reacciono y se levantó.

- Gracias por atraparme me salvaste la vida – dijo el castaño.

- No te preocupes – respondió y vio que el chico se acaba de quedar completamente estático, pensó que le había pasado algo – ¿oye estas bien? – se acercó y lo tomo de un hombro.

- Si, si no te preocupes – el ojiazul sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa – por cierto me llamo Kurt Hummel – le tendió la mano para estrecharlas y la tomo con gusto algo dudoso sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes… "Si tienes razón además de que Kurt te odia", ¿era el amigo de Santana? Cuando sus manos se tocaron ambos sintieron unas leves cosquillas y se soltaron rápidamente.

- ¿Te invito a un café? – propuso el moreno.

- Claro de todos modos me dirigía al Lima Bean por uno.

- ¿Tu sabes dónde queda? Estoy algo perdido – el castaño sonrió.

- Ven yo te llevo – lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo hasta el local.


	3. Chapter 3

Enamorarse En Cuestión de Horas

* * *

><p>El castaño corrió tomado de la mano a Blaine, hasta el Lima Bean al llegar pudieron sentir el calor que había dentro del local el cual estaba un poco solo, entonces fueron a pedir los cafés, donde por poco y la chica de la caja registradora descubre a Blaine. Cuando les entregaron los cafés se sentaron en una mesa un poco oculta pero que tenía una hermosa vista hacia las calles de la ciudad.<p>

- ¿Y dime Kurt porque estabas tan solo? – pregunta el moreno antes de tomar u sorbo de su café.

- Pues estaba solo en casa y ya tenía rato que había terminado mi tarea, mi hermano salió a un concierto, mientras que papa y Carole fueron a cenar a un nuevo restaurante que abrieron o algo así – dijo con una mueca el ojiazul lo que causo una sonrisa del más bajo.

- ¿Y de quien era el concierto? – pregunta con curiosidad aunque era obvio que conocía la respuesta.

- Tuyo – dijo el castaño y el ojimiel se atraganto con su café – Blaine estas bien – dice dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- Si, si no te preocupes – trato de regular su respiración agitada - ¿Qué dijiste del concierto?

- Que era tuyo – dijo el ojiazul y tomo un trago de café.

- ¿Y no te emocionas de haberme encontrado en la noche? – cuestiona el famoso.

- ¿La verdad? – el otro asiente con la cabeza – no, pero estoy seguro de que si mis amigos te hubieran encontrado estarías completamente perdido – dice con una linda sonrisita.

- ¿No te gusta mi música?

- No.

- ¿No te importa conseguir un disco autografiado?

- Para nada.

- ¿No quieres que te de un beso?

- ¡No qué asco!

- ¿No… - el castaño lo interrumpió.

- Mira en vez de hacer preguntas tontas a las que todas mis respuestas serán no, mejor hay que cambiar de tema – sonríe y al otro se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – el ojiazul asiente mientras toma de su café - ¿Tú me odias?

- No de todo –el moreno hace una mueca de no entender – pues odio al tú de música al "cantante más famoso y perfecto de todo el mundo" – dice imitando la voz de una de sus muchas fans – pero al tú en persona me gusta no eres como creí que eras.

- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto pícaro.

- ¡Claro que no Blaine! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? – dice el castaño ruborizado.

- Eres muy adorable y te ruborizas muy lindo – se ruboriza más – creo que debería dejar de decirte cosas lindas, ya pareces un tomate.

- Gracias pero no me gustas más bien me… agradas – dice sonriente.

- Y, ¿cómo pensabas que era?

- Alguien arrogante, presumido y egoísta.

- En serio, ¿pero cómo es posible que pienses eso de mí? – dice triste.

- No lo sé solo lo pensaba – al ver la cara de tristeza del otro dice – ¿y sabes? No me pude haber equivocado de una peor forma.

- ¿Entonces ahora te agrado?

- Si mucho, eres muy divertido y adorable – dijo sonriente.

- Bueno pienso que no has de saber mucho de mí, ¿verdad?

- Bueno solo tu nombre, como luces, y una que otra canción – dice el castaño sonriente.

- Entonces hay que conocernos ¿te parece?

- Claro bueno yo empiezo soy de aquí Lima, Ohio, vivo con mi papa, mi madrastra y mi hermanastro. Tengo diecisiete años y estudio en McKinley.

- Bueno yo soy de aquí también, vivo con mis padres, mi hermano vive en Los Ángeles y es actor. También tengo diecisiete años y pues no estudio.

- ¿En serio Blaine? no estudias yo pensaba que sí, yo siempre te veo en clases – dice sarcástico - ¿Y qué tipo de cosas te gustan?

- La música, Harry Potter, los musicales, las películas Disney… ese tipo de cosas, ¿y a ti?

- Exactamente lo mismo excepto que yo agregaría "Broadway".

- Y dime que te gusta chicas o… - dijo el moreno.

- Chicos definitivamente – el ojimiel sonríe - y no es por ser algo así como que creas que me interesan los chismes – dice algo nervioso – pero, ¿en verdad eres gay?

- Sí la verdad lo supe desde hace mucho tiempo pero lo supe gracias a mis dos mejores amigos, fue algo curioso como lo supe, tenía trece años:

**Flashback**

Blaine Anderson estaba en el jardín trasero de su casa jugando con sus mejores amigos Nick Duval y Tina Cohen-Chang.

- Blainey ¿tú eres gay? – pregunto la niña.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Son los niños que les gustan los niños – aclaro su otro amigo.

- No se nunca lo he pensado – dice el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Quieres hacer una prueba para saberlo? – pregunto la asiática.

- Si porque no – contesto el ojimiel.

- Ok tu cerraras los ojos y luego Nick y yo te besaremos y tú nos dirás cual beso se sintió mejor ¿ok?

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto Nicky?

- Completamente, además de paso también serviría para mí – dice el morocho guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Listo?

- Sí.

- Cierra los ojos – luego la chica le hizo una seña a Nick para que lo besara primero, el beso fue algo torpe por la inexperiencia de ambos pero después de unos segundos se separaron y en ese momento se acercó Tina al moreno y le dio un beso tierno pero inmediatamente Blaine se alejó y puso mueca de asco.

- ¡Eso fue asqueroso! – grito el ojimiel.

- Eso no es importante ahora dinos, ¿Cuál beso te gusto más? Aunque es obvio cual fue.

- El primero por mucho, fue dulce, pero el segundo fue horrible y ¿Quién me beso primero? – pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

- Pues te tengo grandes noticias Blainey – chillo la pelinegra – eres gay, te gusto más el beso de Nicky que el mío.

**Fin Flashback**

- Y desde eso momento supe que era gay – dijo sonriendo.

- Gran historia – dijo divertido.

- Entonces quieres hablar de algo más o…

- Pues te parece si salimos a pasear y platicamos a gusto en la calle caminando.

- Esta bien, vámonos – dice el moreno y toman sus cafés en las manos, y se arropan bien para el frio.

- Ven vamos a un lugar especial – dice el castaño y lo toma de la mano, el otro simplemente se dispone a seguirle el paso, después de un rato de correr llegan a un lindo lago en medio del parque de Lima - ¿es lindo no?

- Muy lindo, espero que haya gustado nuestra primer cita – dice sonriente y el más alto abre los ojos muy sorprendido por la palabra.

- Oh wow, wow, wow espera… ¿cita?

- Si claro que pensabas que era, yo me sentí como en una ¿tú no? – dijo con unos ojos de perrito abandonado "adorable eres completamente adorable" pensó el ojiazul.

- ¿Alguna vez en tu vida has tenido una cita? – pregunto el castaño.

- No y ¿tu?

- Tampoco no creo que haya nadie que se interese en mí además de que a mí no me importa, prefiero tener amigos.

- ¿No te gustaría que esta fuera nuestra primer cita juntos? – el ojiazul sonrió – porque créeme pienso tener más citas contigo – el moreno le guiño el ojo provocándole que el otro se ruborizara.

- No lo sé, me agradas pero nada más eso además nunca he tenido novio.

- Bueno yo tampoco pero, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no es cierto? – dice el ojimiel.

- Esta bien intentaremos algo aunque no creo que funcione tú tienes responsabilidades como famoso, y no vamos a poder estar por la calle tomados de la mano porque inmediatamente una oleada de fans vendrá por ti – sonríe sin ganas.

- Mmmm…. Encontrare una forma de resolver eso por el momento tu solo concéntrate en disfrutar de mi compañía como yo lo hago de la tuya – ambos sonríen.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también – entonces tomados de la mano empezaron a recorrer el parque, de un momento a otro Kurt dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine – sabes – el moreno rompió el cómodo silencio que tenían y el castaño lo volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nunca me había sentido así.

- ¿Así como? – pregunto el ojiazul confuso.

- Completo, feliz y enamorado.

- ¿Enamorado? ¿Es posible enamorarse en una hora?

- No se tal vez ¿tú que sientes?

- No sé, siento un leve cosquilleo en el estómago ¿tú crees que tenga algún virus? – pregunto algo asustado – ¿Qué tal si el café que me tome tenia lombrices o si lo que comí hoy estaba hachado a perder? – lo miro a los ojos, azul contra miel.

- Amo tus ojos – el castaño se ruborizo – eres completamente adorable, eso que sientes son las mariposas de las que todos hablan cuando se enamoran.

- ¿Entonces crees que este enamorándome de ti? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

- Tal vez, o al menos eso espero – le da un beso en la mejilla – además de adorable eres muy dramático.

- ¿Eso crees Anderson? estas saliendo con la Drama Queen más grande de todo Ohio.

- Claro que lo hago por eso me enamore de el – se miran detenidamente a los ojos Blaine se comienza a acercar a Kurt, pero este último se aleja - ¿Qué?

- ¡Como que, ¿Qué? Blaine me ibas a besar! – grita fuera de sí mismo.

- Y no quieres eso – dijo de manera sensual.

- ¡No! – el ojimiel frunció el ceño – está bien no por ahora.

- Bueno por el momento solo te daré besos en la mejilla – le da uno tierno – y dime ¿te gustaría tener novio?

- Claro como a cualquier chico pero quiero estar completamente enamorado de el – el ojimiel sonríe.

- ¿Bueno te parece que nos veamos mañana?

- Claro seria lindo me encantaría volver a salir contigo.

- Okey aquí esta mi numero pásame el tuyo para que podamos hablar luego – dice entregándole un papelito.

- Esta bien toma aquí está el mío – le pasa otro papelito.

- Entonces…

- Entonces…

- Nos vemos mañana

- Si nos vemos mañana – se dan un abrazo y Blaine le da un beso en la mejilla – adiós.

- Adiós - el castaño se fue corriendo hasta su casa, completamente emocionado.


	4. Chapter 4

El Amor Esta En El Aire

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa encontró a su hermano y amigos sentados en la sala hablando sobre lo que vivieron en el concierto de la superestrella "Blaine Anderson"…<p>

- ¡Lo amo es tan perfecto! – chillo Rachel – sigo sin poder creer que lo conocimos.

- Yo tampoco es como un sueño hecho realidad – dijo el rubio.

- ¡Hola unicornio! – grito Britt mientras se levantaba del sillón para abrazar al castaño.

- Hola Britt – le corresponde el abrazo con la misma intensidad - ¿y cómo les fue con "Blaine Anderson"? – dijo en un suspiro.

- Para tu información lo logramos conocer y tú nunca conocerás a tu ídolo – la castaña le saca la lengua.

- Eso tu no lo sabes enana – le saca la lengua - ¿y cómo es eso de que lo conocieron?

- Pues a nosotros cinco nos dieron unos boletos para ir después del concierto a conocer a Blaine y te tenemos que contar que tú eres el chico de sus sueños – dice la latina y le guiña el ojo.

- ¿Así que dijo o como lo supieron?

- Pues Santana le pregunto completamente de manera indiscreta como es el chico de sus sueños y describió exactamente tu actitud y tus gustos… en si tu podrías tener una oportunidad con el - dice la morena.

- A si a ese maldito hi… - iba a decir una mala palabra pero en su celular sonó la canción Red de Taylor Swift y sonrió al recordar a quien le había puesto ese tono – ¿hola? – dijo al contestar.

- Hola mi ángel de caramelo – dice la voz al otro lado de la línea – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa?

- Si, si no te preocupes estoy bien llegue hace rato, ahora estoy hablando con mis amigos sobre Blaine Anderson.

- ¿Oye te puedo pedir algo?

- Claro lo que tú quieras.

- Bien podrías con ellos actuar como si me siguieras odiando, digo sería muy raro que de la nada te empiece a gustar el artista que has odiado desde siempre.

- Si claro no te preocupes yo seguiré actuando igual.

- Y mañana quieres ir a un lugar especial, que digo especial súper-extra-especial, solo como tú te lo mereces – el castaño se ruboriza.

- ¿Y si sabes mi dirección verdad?

- Claro que la se la anote en mi teléfono cuando me la dijiste – sonríe – entonces paso por ti a las cinco de la tarde.

- Te quiero mucho, nos vemos ,mañana..

- Nos vemos mañana mi hermoso ángel, cada momento del día te quiero más – se corta.

- Que lindo, yo también – dice el ojiazul y suspira, se queda unos minutos con una sonrisa de tonto hasta que se da cuenta que sus amigos lo miraban con mucha expectación - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo que, que pasa? esa platica estuvo muy comprometedora… ¿es alguien especial? – dice la pelinegra.

- Si alguien muy especial – se tumba en el sillón al lado de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y se puede saber su nombre y como lo conociste? – cuestiona el rubio.

- El nombre no… pero hoy estaba aburrido y tenía frio cuando ustedes estaban en el concierto y salí por un café, en el camino me resbale con el hielo el me atrapo y me hipnotizo con sus ojos, lo lleve al Lima Bean porque él no sabía dónde quedaba luego compartimos mesa y al terminar nuestros cafés, salimos de paseo al parque y después de eso vine con ustedes… y ahora me invito a una cita para mañana – explica el castaño.

- Aww mi pequeño pingüino tiene un novio – dice su mejor amigo abrazándolo y apretándolo muy fuerte.

- Jeff no me aprietes me sacas el aire – dice Kurt forcejeando.

- Esta bien y dime al menos es guapo.

- El chico más guapo del mundo, además de que súper tierno, adorable y súper divertido el chico más perfecto del mundo – dice con ojos brillantes.

- Haber Lady Hummel ahora no hablemos de tus cosas de chicos eso lo puedes hablar luego con Jeff – dice Santana callando a su par de amigos, que ruedan los ojos por el comentario de su amiga.

- Bueno yo tengo mucho sueño, Finn por favor no hagan ruido… mañana será un gran día para mí - y el castaño sube a su habitación.

- Aww que tierno que Kurt haya conseguido a alguien… - dice Jeff sonriente.

- No que mal te imaginas si él y Blaine hubieran salido tendríamos boletos para todos los conciertos, además de que es rico podría regalarle a Kurt un jet privado o algo parecido – dice la latina.

-Wow Santana deberías pensar al menos una vez en la felicidad de tu amigo, en vez de tu propia conveniencia –dice Jeff y la morena se pone a pensar.

Blaine al llegar a su casa con Nick lo estaba.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto el morocho.

- Fui a tomar un café y me encontré al chico más extraño del mundo.

- A si ¿Por qué?

- Me odia – su mejor amigo abrió los ojos como plato – bueno más bien al cantante famosos "Blaine Anderson", pero según parece se está enamorando de mí.

- Vez te dije que sería una gran idea venia aquí, que te traería cosas buenas y no me equivoque –dice sonriente.

- Pero hay un pequeño problema.

- ¿Y ese es…? – pregunta Nick curioso.

- Él quiere que su novio pueda ir con él por la calle tomado de la mano, y con mi fama nunca podrá conseguir eso – dice triste.

- Creo que tengo una idea...

En su habitación Kurt se puso su pijama para dormir tenía mucho sueño… cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando le llego un mensaje

*Hola quiero ángel B.A.*

*Hola Blainey, que paso? K.H.*

*Quería preguntarte como sería un yo al revés, hablando en forma de vestir y arreglarse B.A.*

*Seria con un cabello lleno de gel, ropa de niño nerd, tal vez moños, pantalones hasta el tobillo sin calcetines, lentes de color amarillo o rosa K.H.*

*Gracias hablamos luego mi precioso ángel K.H.*

- Que estarás tramando Blaine – susurra y cae dormido.

Al despertar se da una ducha y piensa en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, podría llamarlo como el mejor día de su vida… al término de su ducha se vistió con la ropa que previamente había colocado en su cama, bajo las escaleras y desayuno con su padre, Carole y Finn quien estuvo todo el tiempo hablando sobre lo que paso en el concierto, después se puso a navegar por Facebook y el Twitter, vio algunas fotos de sus amigos con Blaine Anderson. Cuando llego la hora de comer Finn salió de la casa tenía planes con Rachel, algo muy sospechoso últimamente se estaba reuniendo mucho con ella, después de comer se dispuso a ver la televisión, hasta que su padre entro a la sala.

- Hey chico iremos al cine ¿vas a salir o…? – le pregunto.

- Si de hecho tengo una tipo cita será a las cinco – contesto el ojiazul.

- Esta bien cierra bien la puerta con llave, nos vemos luego – en ese momento Carole cajo las escaleras y se despidió de Kurt con un beso de la mejilla.

- Nos vemos luego cariño – y ambos adultos salieron de la casa en el auto.

En los momentos antes de que llegara Blaine se arregló de una manera muy linda para salir, cuando escucho el timbre corrió hasta la puerta y lo primero que vio fueron esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

- Hola mi ángel.

- Hola Blainey.

- A si que vives aquí, muy lindo aunque pese que vivirías en un lugar más excéntrico y demasiado adornado.

- Pues es el estilo de mi madrastra, yo nada mas decore mi habitación – dice el castaño.

- Entonces ¿listo para nuestra segunda cita? – pregunta el moreno mientras le tiende la mano para que la tome y así lo hace.

Blaine guio a Kurt hasta su auto y le abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto para que el se subiera, después él se subí al asiento del conductor, mientras iba conduciendo Blaine no se pudo sacar del rostro una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes decirme a donde vamos a ir? – pregunto el castaño después de estar varios minutos estando callado mirando por la ventana.

- No es una gran sorpresa – dijo y el castaño bufo y el se rio con una gran sonrisa.

En el resto del camino Kurt se la paso preguntándole a Blaine si faltaba poco para llegar, llegaron a un hermoso pastizal.

- Listo llegamos – dijo Blaine mientras bajaba del auto y Kurt imito su acción.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el ojiazul señalando el pequeño picnic que estaba al lado de un rio, donde había una canasta sobre una manta.

- Es nuestra segunda cita, un lindo picnic en medio de un pastizal al lado de un rio, muy lindo ¿no?

- Si muy lindo.

Entonces se pusieron a disfrutar de la comida que el moreno había preparado.

- Gracias esta es una de las cosas más lindas que alguien había hecho por mí – dice el ojiazul dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- De nada, tu sabes que yo haría hasta lo imposible por ti – le guiña el ojo.

- Y ¿Por qué fue el mensaje de ayer? – pregunto curioso tenía esa duda desde que lo había enviado el mensaje en la noche.

- Para una sorpresa que tengo para ti –dijo el moreno tomándole la mano.

Luego hablaron de cualquier tema, las cosas que habían hecho antes de conocerse, las cosas que estudiaba Kurt en la escuela y las cosas que Blaine tenia planeadas hacer ahora que estaba en su ciudad natal, que quería comprar una casa nada mas para el y que viva solo sin sus padres.

- Yo creo que es mejor irnos ya pasaron cuatro horas y mi papa me va a matar si no llego a casa temprano – dijo el ojiazul mientras se levantaba de la manta.

- Esta bien – le toma de la mano - ¿te llevo a tu casa?

- Disfrute mucho este último par de días – le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también lo he hecho contigo, creo que cada vez falte menos para que te amé – lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hasta el auto.

La pareja se subió al auto, en el camino Kurt se durmió Blaine no lo quiso despertar esa era una de las cosas más adorables que había visto en su vida, así parecía más ángel de lo que ya lo parecía, cuando llegaron a su casa lo despertó y aun adormilado entro a su casa, y el regreso a la mansión de sus padres.

- Hola Nick – dijo cuándo lo vio en la sala.

- Hola ¿cómo te fue en tu cita? – preguntó el morocho.

- Bien le encanto, cada vez estoy más enamorado de él y espero que el de mi – sonrió.

- Bueno Blainey a dormir, porque mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y tú sabes que estas muy cansado.

- Si ve a ser muy emocionante – dijo mientras saltaba en el sillón.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? No quiero que luego te arrepientas de lo que harás – dice Nick preocupado.

- Claro que lo hare además de que tú y Tina me acompañaran –dice guiñándole un ojo y subiendo a su habitación.

- Oh no Blaine yo no hare eso – protesto.

- Vamos además ahí estará el rubio que te gusta – Nick se ruborizo.

- Esta bien lo hare, nada más tu convence a Tina – dice Blaine y se fue a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

De Cantante Famoso A Nerd

* * *

><p>La mañana llego muy rapido ese día y a Kurt le llego con un golpe constante en su puerta, inmediatamente supo quién era…<p>

- ¡¿Qué quieres Finn?! – grito cuando abrió la puerta.

- quería saber si quisieras ir con los chicos a desayunar a un restaurante algo nuevo – dijo su hermanastro.

- ¿Cuál?

- Al que fueron mama y Burt el otro día del concierto de Blaine.

- Si sería divertido y ¿cuándo iremos?

- Pues arréglate y en media hora te veo abajo

- Ok – y el más alto se fue a su habitación, mientras el castaño se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha.

Al término de su ducha escogió un conjunto de ropa que lo cubriera del frio que hacía en Lima, al terminar de vestirse se peinó con ayuda de su Spray y el espejo de su baño. Bajo a la sala y efectivamente ahí ya estaba su hermano.

- Bueno vámonos – y el par de hermanos salió por la puerta y la dejo con seguro para dirigirse a la calle donde el auto de Rahcel estaba estacionado.

- ¿Puedes decirme porque tiene que llevarnos Rachel?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo son amigos no?

- Si pero créeme no quiero terminar accidentado por culpa de que ustedes se estén besando cosa que me da asco – dice con una mueca - mejor hubieras llamado a Jeff o a Santana con ellos estaríamos divirtiéndonos los dos en el camino no solo tú.

- No lloriquees y sube al auto.

- Hola chicos – saluda la castaña – ¿listos para degustar una deliciosa comida?

- ¡Claro! – dice Finn muy animado.

- Ya que – y ambos suben al auto.

El camino fue muy molesto entre escuchar a Rachel calentar sus cuerdas vocales, Finnchel besándose de una manera, que le daba nauseas al castaño, al llegar al restaurante Kurt se bajo del auto y vomito en un arbol… ahí ya estaban los demás que pusieron cara de asco al ver al ojiazul vomitar.

- ¡Qué asco Kurt! – se quejó Jeff.

- ¿Qué te paso unicornio? – dijo Britt.

- ¡Estuve en el auto de Rachel con Finn y ella besándose eso fue lo que paso! – se limpió la boca con un pañuelo que le había pasado Santana.

- No creo que eso sea tan malo – intervino la latina.

- Claro que lo es el auto de Rachel huele raro y ese olor más ver como ellos se comen las caras me provoca nauseas…

- Oh si es que el otro día estaba tomando una malteada de piña en el auto y en una vuelta se me tiro todo.

- Apesta para Kurt ya que el odia la piña ni modo, mejor yo te llevo de regreso a tu casa y de paso nos ponemos a hacer la tarea – dijo el rubio.

- ¡Vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre! – grita el más alto provocando las risas de sus amigos.

El camarero les pregunta sobre una reservación al principio todos se asustaron ya que no recordaban haber hecho una… pero se salvaron ya que Rachel si había hecho una, el camarero los llevo a la mesa donde se acomodaron de la siguiente forma. Rachel, Finn, Britt, Santana, Jeff y a la orilla Kurt.

- Mmm todo de ver delicioso – menciono el castaño lamiéndose los labios mientras se le hacía agua a boca.

- Finn no babees – le recrimino su hermano, comentario que hizo que toda la mesa se soltara a reír a grandes carcajadas.

- ¿Kurt que vas a pedir? – le pregunto Rachel pero él no le prestó atención ya que estaba escuchando al chico de la mesa de al lado hablar inmediatamente saco su celular y mando un mensaje.

*Hola mi amor, donde estás? K.H.*

Del celular del chico se escuchó la canción You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift y una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del castaño… luego en el celular del castaño se escuchó la canción Red indicando un mensaje de Blaine.

*Hola Ángel estoy en un restaurante con unos amigos B.A.*

*Déjame adivinar se llama The Skyes K.H.*

*Si como lo supiste B.A.*

*Yo también estoy ahí justo en la mesa de al lado de la tuyo K.H.*

El moreno voltea a ver la mesa de al lado donde se encontraba Kurt y le escribe un mensaje.

*Que haces aquí? B.A.*

*Pues a mis amigos se les ocurrió la idea de venir dicen que la comida está muy buena yo la verdad no la he probado K.H.*

- ¡Kurt! – grito Rachel causando que el ojiazul se estremeciera y viera con miedo a su amiga – tengo una hora hablándote y no me respondes deja ya ese celular – dice mientras parce que hecha fuego por los ojos.

- Lo si-siento ¿q-que paso Rach?

- ¿Qué si ya vas a pedir? porque el mesero está aquí – señala al señor de traje que parecía de pingüino que se encuentra a su lado.

- A si quiero una ensalada vegetariana y… - mira bien la carta – y un filete de pescado marinado.

- ¿Y de tomar, señor? – cuestiona el trajeado.

- Una coca cola light – el mesero se retira y el castaño vuelve a su celular.

*Lo siento por eso Rachel puede ser muy molesta a veces K.H.*

*Espero Rachel? B.A.*

*Si es una de mis más grandes amigas además de que es novia de mi hermano K.H.*

*Espera como se llaman tus amigos? B.A.*

*Rachel, Finn, Jeff, Santana y Brittany K.H.*

*Ellos son los chicos que obtuvieron el boleto para conocerme en mi concierto. no? B.A.*

*Si K.H.*

*Y tu eres amigo del rubio verdad? B.A.*

*Claro es mi mejor amigo por… no me digas que te gusta porque si es asi me levanto de la mesa y te rompo los tu sabes que K.H.*

*A mí no B.A.*

- ¡Kurt! – grita Santana – deja el celular ya llego la comida – el castaño mira delante de él, y ahí estaba su pedido "¿Cómo puedo distraerme tanto con Blaine?" pensó.

- Si lo siento es algo importante.

- ¿Es importante andar mandándole mensajes a tu novio? – cuestiona Jeff con una ceja alzada.

- ¡No estoy hablando con mi novio! – chilla el ojiazul rojo como un tomate.

- ¿Entonces si es tu novio? – pregunta Finn mientras lo apunta con su tenedor.

- ¡No!

- Dejen a mi unicornio en paz ¿sí? – dice Britt.

- ¿Pueden dejarme textear con él? Por favor…

- Claro pero luego me lo cuentas todo – le dice la latina y le guiña un ojo.

*Entonces a quién? K.H.*

*A mi mejor amigos B.A.*

*Aww que tierno le gusta Jeffy K.H.*

*Oye te parece que después del desayuno te presente a mis amigos? B.A.*

*Claro te presentaría a los míos pero ya los conoces K.H.*

Después de ese mensaje ambos se dedicaron a hablar con sus respectivos amigos y a disfrutar la comida, todos hablaron del concierto de Blaine Anderson cosa que hizo a Kurt sentirse excluido.

- ¡Bueno vámonos! – dice Rachel levantándose de la silla tomando la mano de Finn.

- Britt vamos – dice la latina y junto a la rubia se dirigen a la salida.

- ¿Kurt te espero o…? – dice su mejor amigo.

- No de hecho tengo cosas que hacer mejor ve a tu casa y yo te llamo luego para realizar el trabajo.

- Como tú quieras – y se va a la salida.

- ¿Blaine? – susurra el castaño acercándose a la mesa de al lado, donde le habla a un chico con lentes negros y una gorra.

- Hola Ángel – se abrazan.

- Me alegra verte.

- A mí también.

- ¿A sí que él es Kurt? – pregunta un morocho de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés – es lindo nunca has tenido mal gusto Blaine.

- Que lindo es – dice una chica con rasgos asiáticos y cabello negro con algunas mechas de colores - más cuando se ruboriza ¿lo hace muy seguido? – pregunta al ver al castaño muy sonrojado.

- Kurt ellos son Tina – señala a la chica - y Nick – señala al morocho – mis dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo.

- Bueno yo soy Kurt Hummel y soy el… - "El que" se quedó pensando.

- Novio – aclaro la asiática.

- No somos novios – dijo la pareja al unísono.

- Que raro porque parecen – dijo Nick.

- Mejor hay que seguir hablando en un lugar más privado la gente nos está viendo raro – y los cuatro siguieron a Blaine hasta su auto, se subieron y Blaine los llevo hasta la mansión de su familia.

- ¿Y cómo se conocieron? – pregunto Tina mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- En la calle, estamos caminando uno enfrente de otro yo me resbale con el hielo y el me alcanzo a atrapar – explico el castaño.

- Aww que romántico.

- Hay que ver la tele – propuso el morocho.

- No mejor hay que ver una película – dijo el ojiazul en un puchero.

- No – dijeron los morochos al unísono.

- Vamos Tina, Nick no le pueden decir que no a esta linda carita – señala la carita de puchero de Kurt.

- Esta bien veremos una película pero de terror – dijo Nick.

- Si no le tengo miedo a ella – dice el castaño y se acomoda al lado de Blaine.

Luego Tina coloca la película en el reproductor y le pone Play, al principio solo se oían algunos sonidos provenientes de la película pero con el avance del tiempo y cuando la película llego al clímax solo se escuchaban los gritos asustados de Kurt quien estaba siendo abrazado por Blaine muy fuertemente… a final de la película Kurt se fue a su casa en taxi y los tres amigos se quedaron a a charlar.

- ¿Y entonces cuál es tu gran plan? – pregunta curiosa la morena.

- Iremos a McKinley para que yo pueda estar con Kurt, Nick con su amigo se llama Jeff por cierto – dice el ojimiel.

- Aww que lindo nombre – dice el morocho de forma soñadora.

- Ignorando lo que Nick acaba de decir tu podrás estar con Mike así los tres podremos intentar actuar como adolecentes normales durante un tiempo.

- Pero Blaine nosotros tenemos cosas importantes que hacer Nick como tu representante, tu como cantante y yo como la diseñadora de tus vestuarios.

- Por eso eme tomare un descanso de la música por un tiempo.

- Pero de todos modos en cuanto entres a un lugar todos los chicos saltaran sobre ti por autógrafos o algo parecido.

- Por eso se me ocurrió una gran idea

- La cual es…

- Me disfrazare.

- En serio Blaine no creo que alguien pueda creerse ese cuento de que no ers Blaine Anderson y dime como te llamaras eh.

- Me llamare Darren Criss.

- Debo admitir buen nombre – dijo Nick.

- Si ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? – dice la asiática.

- No sé yo estaba quemándome la cabeza y solo se me ocurren nombres muy feos y de la nada apareció ese y se me hizo muy bueno.

- ¿Y como harás el cambio de look? – dice Tina.

- Con tu ayuda claro.

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿acaso no puedes tu solo?

- En serio me lo preguntas tu eres la chica que diseña mis vestuarios… así que yo creo que eso obvio que recurriría a ti para el cambio de imagen, por favor – dice con ojitos de perrito mojado y su amiga bufa.

- Esta bien pero dime ¿cómo quieres lucir?

- Como una versión nerd de mí.

- Esta bien manos a la obra, ven ayúdame Nick – y su amigo se acerca – creo que lo principal es el cabello deberíamos cortarlo.

- ¡No! Ni se te ocurra tocar mis rizos.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos? – piensa – ya se lo cubriremos por completo por gel.

- Buena idea pero tendremos que comprar un bote de gel diario porque con ese cabellos será imposible dejarlo plano – dice Nick.

- Ustedes saben que el dinero no es problema ustedes solo hagan la transformación y listo – dice el ojimiel mientras se trata de acomodar el cabello.

- Ok enseguida creo que deberías usar unos pantalones de colores hasta los tobillos, sin calcetines, zapatos a juego, tal vez unos tirantes, camisas de cuadros o lisas pero tienen que ser camisas algo anticuadas – se queda mirando a su amigo unos segundos inspeccionando cada milímetro de su ropa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Blaine mirando a su amiga con una ceja alzada.

- Siento que le falta algo pero no sé qué es.

- ¿Unos lentes? – sugiere Nick.

- Si unos lentes pero algo más que lo haga verse completamente diferente algo que Blaine Anderson nunca usaría…

- ¿Unos corbatines? –dice el ojimiel.

- Eso sería perfecto ya nada más hay que salir de compras, Nick tú me acompañaras a comprar todo lo necesario mientras Blaine tu ve a comprar unos lentes grandes.

Los tres amigos salen al centro comercial (Blaine obviamente disfrazado) y mientras Tina y Nick van a una tienda de ropa, Blaine va al oculista… al terminar las compras se dirigen a la mansión Anderson a hacer la transformación de Blaine… de chico guapo a nerd de escuela. Cuando al fin lograron acomodar todo en una forma que le gustara a Tina y Nick, y que hiciera sentir cómodo a Blaine fueron a McKinley a inscribirse como nuevos alumnos y a comprar todo lo necesario para la escuela…

Blaine estaba en su cama rodando ya quería ver la cara que pondría Kurt al verlo en la escuela y pudieran tomarse de la mano, sin que ningún fan los molestara.

- Mañana será un gran día – dijo antes ser consumido por el sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

El Chico Nuevo... ¿Te Amo?

* * *

><p>El lunes por la mañana Kurt se despertó con una gran sonrisa en la cara… Blaine y sus amigos fueron tan divertidos cuando estuvieron viendo películas, le gustaría pasar más tiempo con el moreno pero todavía tenía clases cosa que lo molestaba, prefería mil veces esta con él, que resolver ecuaciones o leer libros completamente aburridos en la clase de literatura.<p>

Decidió darse una ducha rápida, el agua estaba caliente lo perfecto para el clima que estaba haciendo en la ciudad, se colocó ropa cómoda pero sin perder el estilo que siempre usa y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina donde se encontraban su padre y Finn.

- ¡Hola! – saludo al entrar por la puerta.

- Hola hijo – le saludo su padre.

- Oye Kurt ¿A dónde fuiste ayer? Porque dijiste que Jeff te iba a traer y cuando llegue no estabas y me asuste, te llame pero no me respondías.

- A pues estaba con unos amigos nuevos… - se sirvió cereal y luego le puso la leche.

- ¿Seguro? – asiente – porque me dijeron que estuviste con tu novio ¿eso es cierto? – "maldición como puedo enterarse… seguro que fue Jeff cuando lo vea lo asesinare" pensó el castaño.

- ¿Tienes novio? – pregunto su padre levantando una ceja de manera severa.

- No tengo novio papa, Finn si no sabes mejor no digas –hasta cierto punto no mentía él y Blaine no eran novios oficialmente, sería muy rápido lo conoció apenas hace unos días sabia que le gustaba, demasiado pero no quería precipitar las cosas con Blaine.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea – dijo Burt antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

- Ya hablamos de esto cuando tenga un problema con chicos o algo parecido hablare con las chicas, porque a ustedes les va a incomodar hablar de chicos conmigo, cosa que entiendo perfectamente – sonríe.

- Vámonos que se nos hará tarde para llegar a la escuela – dice el más alto y va a su habitación por las llaves del auto, que recién había llegado de ser reparado.

- Deja subo por mi mochila – sube a su habitación toma su mochila y baja corriendo las escaleras, se despide de su padre y sube al auto de su hermano.

- Ya era hora si hubieras tardado más me hubiera ido a la escuela sin ti – le dice.

- ¿A si? quiero ver que hagas eso.

- Si tardas mucho en llegar al auto lo hare.

- ¿Finn puedo preguntarte algo privado?

- Claro puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras – sonríe.

- ¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado de alguien? ¿Cómo sabes que lo estás?

- No sé cómo explicarlo, pero eso es lo que yo y Rachel sentimos el uno al otro, siempre quieres buscar una excusa para pasar tiempo con esa persona, por ejemplo el otro día me salte la clase de matemáticas para salir a un restaurante con ella, así que básicamente harías todo por esa persona, cuando y donde sea, ¿Por qué preguntas acaso tú y tu amiguito quieren llevarlas cosas más lejos? – pregunta pícaro.

- Pff claro que no, además no sé si sea lo correcto lo conozco apenas desde el viernes… - el resto del camino hablaron sobre el Glee club y Kurt le conto algunas cosas de Blaine a Finn… a llegar al estacionamiento bajaron del auto.

- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! – grito una voz desde la entrada.

- ¿Santana? – enseguida la ve corriendo hacia él.

- ¡¿Ya supiste lo que paso?! – le grita la latina.

- No, ¿qué ocurrió? - lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra hasta su casillero.

– Dicen que uno de los nuevos estudiantes es el representante de ¡Blaine Anderson! – el castaño sonríe inconscientemente y se pone a pensar "¿Qué estará haciendo Nick en McKinley?"

- Ooo que interesante me muero de la emoción – dijo en un tono aburrido.

- Oh si olvide que odias a Blaine Anderson y todo lo que tenga que ver con el.

- No tanto odiarlo simplemente no me agrada.

- Bueno hablaremos de cosas que nos interesen a los dos – entrelazan sus brazos y caminan hacia su primer clase.

- Me parece razonable.

- Dicen que hay tres alumnos nuevos en McKinley uno es el representante de Blaine y los otros dos no tengo idea de quien puedan ser, pero dicen que uno es gay y eso podría resultar beneficiosa para ti – le guiña un ojo.

- Por dios San, no puedes pensar en algo que no sea conseguirme un novio, creme puedo hacerlo yo solo sin ayuda de nadie.

- Claro que y por eso necesitas mi ayuda.

- Mira mejor no hay que discutir.

- Eso es lo que yo digo pero estas obsesionada con que tenga novio y sabes deberías conseguirte uno tu primero.

- Eso no pasara no me interesa a diferencia de ti.

- ¡Deja de decir eso! Yo no necesito tener novio – en ese momento abrazan a Kurt por detrás y lo elevan hasta arriba asustándolo – ¡bájame! – chillo.

- Es tan divertido que te enojes – el rubio lo baja - ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? me tenias muy preocupado me hubieras dicho que íbamos a trabajar, ademas nos queda muy poco tiempo para terminar el proyecto.

- No fue mi culpa tuve algunos asuntos que resolver.

- Bueno entonces hoy en tu casa, tenemos que terminarlo lo antes posible – en ese momento entra el profesor a salón de clases.

- Sientense jóvenes – dice – bueno hay habrá cambio de lugares – se escuchan quejidos de molestia por toda el aula.

- Genial no me sentare con Jimmy nunca jamás – murmura Jeff causando unas pequeñas risitas de parte de sus amigos para que el profesor no les llamara la atención.

- Bueno también tenemos dos nuevos miembros en nuestra clase – se dirige a la puerta y por ella entran dos chicos morenos uno con el cabello algo desarreglado y una gran sonrisa que saludo a Kurt con la mano y el castaño le devolvió el saludo.

- ¡Hola yo soy Nick Duval y me acabo de mudar de los Ángeles! – dijo muy sonriente, Kurt pudo notar que Jeff estaba como ido ante la presencia del chico y sonrió con malicia.

- Señor Duval usted siéntese al lado del señor Sterling – señala al rubio que luego de esas palabras agrando su sonrisa (si es que eso era posible) parecía el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

- ¿Y usted es? – pregunto refiriéndose al otro chico.

El cual estaba vestido de una forma chistosa pero tierna y adorable al mismo tiempo… llevaba una camisa a cuadros de color verde y blanco con un moño en el cuello… unos pantalones hasta los tobillos junto con unos tirantes de color verde que estaba a juego con el moño, unos zapatos negros muy bien lustrados, el cabellos negro cubierto por una gran capa de gel y lo que más destacaba unos lentes muy grandes en la cara. Los murmullos y las burlas por parte de los demás compañeros por la apariencia del nuevo no se hicieron esperar… en seguida se pudo notar el miedo en la cara del chico cosa que fue muy adorable para Kurt quien sonrió por tanta ternura.

- Y-yo so-soy Da-Darren Cri-Criss – dice y se vuelven a escuchar burlas por los demás chicos, bueno todos excepto Jeff quien estaba embobado con Nick, el moreno que veía de la misma forma al rubio… pero especialmente Kurt que estaba enternecido por el chico era muy lindo.

- Bueno señor Criss creo que lo más razonable sería que se sentara con el señor Hummel, y usted señorita López se sentara con la señorita Pearce – y así lo hizo se sentó al lado de Kurt y le sonrió ampliamente – ahora saquen su libro y lean el capítulo en que se quedaron.

- Hola – dijo el castaño – yo me llamo Kurt me gusta tu nombre es lindo – el ojiazul le ofrece la mano y el moreno la estrecha.

- Hola, gracias por ser amable conmigo.

- No te preocupes haci es casi toda la gente por aquí demasiado intolerante con lo diferente, pero sabes eso es lo mejor y más interesante de ti – sonríe y el ojimiel le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- De nada – sonríen.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro.

- ¿Eres gay?

- Sí.

- ¿Y tú tienes novio?

- Bueno novio, novio no pero tengo a alguien especial, lo quiero demasiado es más creo que lo amo – mira a la ventana y sonríe al recordar a Blaine.

- Que bien que tengas a alguien y ¿Por qué no son novios?

- Pues él nunca ha hablado de ese tema, aparte de que no es algo que me guste hablar con el hablamos de muchas cosas es imposible aburrirme con él.

- ¿Y cómo te gustaría que te pidiera ser su novio? – "Si contesta sabré exactamente qué es lo que quiere y lo lograre sorprender" pensó el moreno.

- De una manera completamente romántica y especial – dijo con sus hermosos ojos azules brillando.

- Seria lindo que lo hiciera en la hora libre ¿no?

- Completamente pero él no vendría a la escuela…

- Tal vez – dijo de una manera algo sospechosa para Kurt ¿será que Blaine contrato a alguien para espiarlo? No Blaine no sería capaz de eso.

Las clases pasaron muy deprisa en especial para el castaño que logro encontrar a un nuevo amigo… Darren parecía muy divertido pero era algo tímido cosa que era súper tierna, en la hora libre a Kurt le llego una carta diciendo que fuera al auditoria en diez minutos y estaba muy impaciente ya que estaba escrito con la letra de Blaine y estaba seguro de que le iba a dar una sorpresa. Al llegar estaba todo oscuro y no pareciera que hubiera alguien cerca.

- ¿Hola? – no recibió respuesta- ¿hay alguien?

- Hola ángel – escucho la voz de Blaine.

- ¿Blaine dónde estás? – se estaba moviendo por todo el auditorio en busca de su amado.

- Espera, quédate donde estas – el castaño deja de moverse – tu solo disfruta la actuación y luego me dices que te parecio.

El telón del auditoria se levantó, solo habían dos reflectores que apuntaban a dos personas, Tina y Nick cada uno en un instrumento la asiática en la batería y el morocho en la guitarra. Todo permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que se empezó a escuchar una melodía: watch?v=yr1p7BvCQ0U

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all

The way tonight

No regrets

Just love

We can dance

Until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

(El telón bajo y lo que vio le tomo al castaño completamente por sorpresa Blaine y Darren eran la misma persona)

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Let's go all

The way tonight

No regrets

Just love

We can dance

Until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I'ma get you heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be you teenage dream

Tonight

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at my

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a change and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I'ma get you heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be you teenage dream

Tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be you teenage dream tonight

La canción acabo y el castaño subí corriendo al escenario para abrazar a Blaine quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo abrazo como si en ese mismo instante el mundo se fuera a acabar.

- Hola mi hermoso ángel – se quitó los lentes – ¿te gusta cómo me veo?

- ¡Te vez adorable! – dijo el ojiazul mientras le jalaba las mejillas.

- Gracias, sabía que te gustaría verme en tu escuela.

- ¿Y estarás aquí siempre?

- Siempre que sean clases si – el castaño lo abraza fuertemente.

- Que lindo que hagas esto por mi – le besa la mejilla.

- ¿Y te gusto la canción que te compuse?

- ¿La escribiste tú? – asiente - ¿Para mí?

- Claro a quien más le podría escribir una canción como esa…

- Te Amo.

- Yo Te Amo más.

- No, yo más.

- ¿Kurt quisieras ser mi novio? – pregunta y el castaño le da un beso en los labios al principio se sorprendió pero después se dejó llevar por la pasión del beso ignorando completamente a Tina y Nick que estaban presentes.

Se estuvieron besando por un buen rato hasta que un grito los separo de golpe.

- ¡Kurt Hummel tiene novio! – "Oh no puede ser" pensó el ojiazul – como puede ser que no me hayas dicho que tu novio era el nuevo, ¿Eh?

- ¡Por dios Jeff déjalo! ¿No vez que se está divirtiendo? – dijo Santana divertida.

-¿Emm Kurt es el con quien has estado saliendo? – pregunta Finn con una sonrisa al ver a la pareja colorada.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Rachel mientras alzaba una ceja.

- ¡Tina! – grito Mike.

- ¿Mike? ¡Mike! – grito la chica y corrió a abrazarlo.

- Yo soy Nick Duval – dijo el morocho bajando del auditorio.

- Hola Nicky – le saludo el rubio.

- Yo soy Bla… – enseguida miro a Kurt que estaba mirándolo algo sorprendió y lo mataba con la mirada al pensar en lo que iba a pronunciar – Da-Darren Criss y soy el novio de Kurt – se escuchó un Awwww por parte de las chicas y algunos chicos.

- ¿Y díganme les gustaría unirse al Glee club? – pregunta Mr. Shue mirando a los chicos nuevos.

- No lo sé –dijo Duval.

- ¡Vamos Nicky estaremos más tiempo juntos! – lo animo Jeff.

- Esta bien – y el rubio lo abrazo.

- Yo estoy dentro – dijo la morena y todas las miradas se fueron hacia Blaine.

- No creo que sea buena idea tendrías que cantar y lograran descubrir que eres tu – le susurro Kurt en su oído.

- ¡Claro que me uno!

- ¿¡Que!? –grito el ojiazul y todos lo miraron raro – digo que alegría que estés en el Glee club amor.

- Lo se pasaremos más tiempo juntos ¿no es genial?

- Si genial – lo abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

Siempre Estaré Para Ti

* * *

><p>A Kurt le sorprendió mucho lo rápido que Blaine se había adaptado a los New Directions, a todos les había caído muy bien en especial a Sam de quien se volvió casi inseparable. Blaine se estaba comportando súper romántico con él, en la última semana lo había llevado a diferentes lugares de Lima todos los días, también tenía mucha inspiración para escribir canciones solo en esa semana escribió dos Silly Love Song y Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? En ese momento todos estaban charlando y jugando en lo que llegaba Mr. Shue.<p>

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para Navidad? – pregunta el castaño.

- No sé, creo que papa, mama volverán de sus viajes de negocios y Cooper tal vez venga de viaje desde los Ángeles, así que tal vez hagan una gran cena e inviten a sus amigos de negocios y yo me aburriré como siempre – hace una mueca.

- ¿Y si la pasas con mi familia?

- No lo sé, no me has presentado como tu novio.

- Pues puedo hacer en la cena, será pequeña solo seremos nosotros cuatro, tu y la familia de Rachel – sonríe – vamos será divertido pasar estas fechas lo as juntos posibles.

- Esta bien.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dice Mr. Shue al entrar al aula – ya que estamos en estas fechas se me ocurrió hacer una competencia de duetos navideños.

- Mr. Shue hay un problema – dice Rachel.

- ¿Cuál?

- Somos quince y alguien no tendría con quien cantar.

- Entonces serán seis duetos y un trio.

- ¿Y qué obtendrán los que ganen? – pregunta Tina curiosa.

- Una mesa para dos en Breadstix – responde y todos empiezan a gritar de felicidad – les recomiendo que se pongan con la persona con quien tengan mejor química ya que no querrán comer con alguien a quien odien verdad – asienten – bueno tienen diez minutos para elegir a su pareja y escriban su nombre en un papel para sortear los lugares de las presentaciones – todos se levantan para buscar a su pareja.

- Deberíamos hacer un dueto – dice el moreno.

- No lo sé es algo arriesgado, que tal y si te descubren.

- No te preocupes lo que más llamara la atención será tu hermosa voz – el ojiazul se ruboriza.

- Esta bien cantaremos juntos – le besa la mejilla - ¿pero qué?

- Tengo algunas ideas, para empezar tiene que ser de un tema romántico podría ser White Christmas ¿Qué tal?

- No es muy aburrido algo que podamos movernos más.

- ¿Qué me dices de Let It Snow?

- Tal vez pero creo que tengo una mejor idea – sonríe.

- ¿Cuál?

- El dueto navideño más romántico de la historia: Baby, It's Cold Outside.

- Pero entre un hombre y una mujer.

- Yo canto como mujer, así que tendríamos más posibilidades de ganar.

- Esta bien cantaremos esa pero tendremos que ensayar mucho si queremos ganar – sonríe y escribe sus nombre en un papelito y se lo entrega a Mr. Shue.

Cuando ya todos eligen a su pareja, el profesor se levanta y mete los papelitos en una urna, los empieza a mover y llama a Santana para que vaya sacando los papeles.

- Bueno Santana empieza – la chica mete la mano a la urna y empieza a leer.

- Bien y en primer lugar Quinn y Sam, segundo Mercedes, Artie y Puck, tercero Rachel y Finn, cuarto Nick y Jeff, quinto Brittany y yo, sexto Tina y Mike, y al final Kurt y Darren – la pareja sonríe y la latina se sienta en su lugar.

- Bueno chicos pónganse a ensayar quiero ver grandes presentaciones, mañana será el día de las presentaciones así que suerte.

- Bien vamos al final eso es buena suerte ¿no? – dice el ojiazul.

- Claro que sí, podremos observar cómo serán las de los demás y ver si la nuestra es tan buena como las de ellos – contesta el moreno.

- ¿Y cuándo quedamos para empezar a ensayar? – pregunta el castaño.

- ¿Qué te parece si hoy después de clases vamos a comer a mi casa y después empezamos a planear toda la presentación?

- Esta bien llamare a mi papa para ver si me da permiso.

- Okey – y Kurt marca el número de su padre.

- Hola – dice la voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, papa.

- ¿Que ocurre hijo? ¿Hay algún problema?

- No de hecho quería pedir permiso para poder salir a comer a la casa de un amigo, y después estar un rato más porque ensayaremos para nuestra presentación para el Glee club.

- Si claro puedes ir, pero no vayas a llegar muy tarde.

- Si adiós.

- Adiós chico.

- Dijo que si entonces…

- Perfecto, ¿te parece que compremos de comer en un restaurante cuando vallamos de camino a mi casa?

- Si ¿qué quieres comer tú?

- A ti – susurro pero el castaño lo escucho.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que pizza.

- No Blaine la pizza no es saludable yo quiero ensalada.

- Esta bien compraremos tu ensalada señor saludable y pediremos pizza para mí.

- Esta bien – el timbre suena – bueno vámonos.

- Si – se toman de las manos y salen de la sala del coro, todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde le tiraron un slushie a Blaine.

- ¡Bienvenido hobbit! – se burló Karofsky que se fue con sus amigos riendo.

- Kurt ¿dónde estás? – tenía los ojos cerrados para que el líquido no se metiera en ellos.

- Aquí no te preocupes yo te limpiare ven – le toma la mano – te llevare al baño tu solo sígueme – asiente y el castaño los lleva hasta el baño de hombres donde sienta al moreno en una silla, toma una toalla de su mochila, la moja y empieza a limpiar a su novio – creo que tendrás que bañarte no te lo lograre quitar del cabello, se quedo muy pegajoso con el gel que traes puesto.

- Bueno tu conducirás – le entrega las llaves - y compraras tu comida, ya que no creo poder hacerlo yo.

- Okey vamos – caminan tomados de la mano hasta el estacionamiento – bueno súbete – ambos adolecentes abordan el auto y el castaño arranca.

- ¿Puedes comprar nieve? – pregunta el moreno.

- No Blaine.

- Po favor compra nieve – dijo en una voz muy tierna, mientras sacaba el labio y lo miraba con ojos de perrito mojado. El ojiazul se conmovió con la imagen.

- Esta bien lo comprare – el moreno le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias mi amor.

- No es justo que me chantajes, eso es trampa – frunce el ceño.

- Con esa mirada siempre consigo lo que quiero y por lo visto tú no eres inmune a ella – sonríe.

- ¿Y de qué quieres tu helado?

- Compra de vainilla y fresa.

- No dijiste uno.

- Ándale por favor – lo mira de la misma forma.

- ¡Esta bien! – el moreno sonríe victoriosamente- pero no uses esa cara.

- Esta bien, solo lo hare cuando no me des lo que quiero – el castaño estaciona el auto.

- Ahora vengo – se baja y el moreno aprovecha para checar sus mensajes – Ya llegue – entra al auto – ten aquí está tu helado – el ojimiel lo toma.

- Vamos a casa mi cabello se siente raro, muy pegajoso – el ojiazul enciende el auto y conduce hasta la mansión de los Anderson.

- Sabes tengo mucha hambre.

- Tú come en lo que yo me tomo una ducha en mi habitación.

- Esta bien, aquí te espero – le besa la mejilla y el moreno sube las escaleras hasta su habitación.

El castaño se dirige a la cocina donde deja el helado en la nevera y la ensalada en la mesa, luego se sirve un vaso del agua de limón que había en la cocina, se dispuso a comer y cuando menos se dio cuenta había terminado su comida y Blaine entro a la cocina con solo una toalla atada a la cintura y el castaño se le quedo mirando el pecho que estaba muy bien formado al igual que su espalda, aunque cuando estuvo revisado algo en el refrigerador se le quedo mirando a su trasero que estaba muy bien formado, no puedo evitar sentirse atraído hacia el cuerpo de Blaine.

- ¿Esta rica tu comida? – pregunto el moreno mientras buscaba algo de refresco para tomar pero no recibió respuesta – Kurt – no respondió y lo volteo a ver, lo primero que noto era que le estaba viendo con unos ojos oscuros por la lujuria, y casi se le caía la baba - ¡Kurt! – grito y el castaño se sobresaltó cosa que le causó mucha risa al ojimiel.

- ¿Qué?

- Te pregunte qué si tu comida estaba rica pero por lo visto estabas viendo otra cosa ¿no es así? – pregunta con picardía y el castaño se pone completamente rojo – no te preocupes sé que soy irresistible y no te resististe a mirar así a tu novio – le guiña un ojo.

- ¡Blaine! –chilla – no seas así no es mi culpa que solo traigas puesta una toalla.

- ¿Entonces admites que mi cuerpo es irresistible? – Kurt siente sus mejillas arder de tanto tojo que estaba, en esos momento maldecía ser tan blanco.

- No te voy a mentir – el más bajo sonríe con malicia.

- ¿Entonces quieres conmigo?

- No soy muy joven para hacer esas cosas y tú también, pienso esperar mucho más – sonríe.

- Bueno como quieras pero recuerda todo esto – señala su cuerpo – es solamente tuyo.

- Que alegría me da saber eso – tocan el timbre.

- Abre tú.

- !¿Qué?! ¿Porque yo? Es tu casa.

- Estoy algo desnudo y como soy tuyo no querrás que algún chico me mire – sonríe - ¿o sí? – el castaño bufe y abre la puerta.

- Aquí está tu pizza – se la entrega.

- Gracias mi amor – le besa la mejilla – eres completamente adorable cuando te sonrojas ¿te lo han dicho? – se ruboriza – eres muy lindo espero que te guste sonrojarte porque hare que lo hagas muy seguido.

- Mira vamos a ver la TV mientras comes que no pienso estar aquí esperando a que termines de comer y por favor vístete.

- ¿Qué…? – Sonríe - ¿acaso no te gusta verme así?

- No contestare a esa pregunta, pero mejor vístete te verías más guapo.

- Esta bien ahora vengo – sale corriendo a su habitación.

El castaño acomoda un plato en la mesa de la sala y lleva la pizza, sirven refresco en un vaso, luego prende el televisor y se dispone a esperar a su novio.

- Gracias amor – dice el moreno cuando baja y le besa la mejilla – eres el mejor.

- De nada, bueno yo por mientras veré mi teléfono, me avisas cuando acabes para comenzar a ensayar.

Blaine comió riendo mientras miraba el televisor, Kurt por su lado se puso a textear con Jeff quien había salido en una cita con Nick y estaba muy emocionado, le contaba todo lo que hizo el morocho y que era un dulce. Al terminar de comer Blaine llevo el plato a la cocina y Kurt llevo la caja de la pizza a la basura.

- Esta bien empecemos – el castaño puso la pista y comenzaron a cantar y bailar al ritmo de la música. Cuando terminaron quedaron exhaustos y se dieron una ducho en el baño de Blaine… y aunque el moreno le invito al castaño a bañarse juntos, Kurt se negó de todas las formas posibles, no importo que Blaine hiciera la mirada de perrito al ojiazul se le hacía que su relación iba demasiado rápido, apenas llevaban una semana como novios y el moreno ya le insinuaba coas sucias… "Blaine eres un pervertido" pensaba el ojiazul.

El moreno se ducho primero y luego el castaño, al terminar se vistió y se dirigió a la sala donde Blaine dormía plácidamente en el sillón, tal vez mientras esperaba que saliera del baño, entonces el castaño fue a la ventana donde se sentó y vio como caía la nieve, estaba preguntándose cuando fue que su vida mejoro tanto, Blaine hizo cosas que nadie nunca había hecho por el nunca… no supo cuento estuvo pensando pero sintió que alguien se sentaba atrás suyo y le abrazaba la cintura, enseguida recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas ángel?

- Nada, solo que – se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos – la última competencia de duetos nadie quiso cantar conmigo, e hice un solo, nunca he tenido pareja para esos concursos – empezó a llorar y el moreno lo abrazo dejando que se desahogara en su hombro.

- No mi amor, no llores – lo aprieta más fuerte – mejor piensa esto desde ahora en cualquier competencia de duetos tu y yo siempre les ganaremos y siempre será asi nunca más estarás solo, mi ángel – el castaño se separa

- ¿Lo prometes? – lo mira directo a los ojos.

- Claro que te lo prometo, nunca dejare que nadie te lastime siempre te protegeré ¿sabes porque? – negó con la cabeza – porque te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti… - se besan de una manera muy tierna y dulce.

- ¡No coman pan frente a los pobres! – grita Nick y luego rie.

- Hola Nicky – le saluda Blaine abrazando a Kurt.

- Hola ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? – dice el castaño.

- ¿Cita? ¿Tuviste una cita? – cuestiona el ojimiel.

- Si fue con Jeff – se ruboriza – fue perfecta, él es perfecto.

- Aww que tierno mi amigo está enamorado.

- ¿Entonces tú y mi mejor amigo están saliendo? – le dice el castaño a su novio.

- Así parece.

- Hay que hacer una cita doble.

- Claro sería divertido, pero to me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado de ensayar no se cómo Jeff no lo hace.

- Él come mucha azúcar – dice el castaño.

- Bueno adiós chicos – el morocho sube las escaleras hasta su habitación.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- Si sería tierno.

La pareja sube al auto del mas bajo quien conduce hasta la residencia Hummel-Hudson, se despiden y se dan un largo beso.

Al día siguiente todos están muy emocionados por la competencia de canciones navideñas, cuando Mr. Sheu llega les pide que se preparen los primeros y les desea suerte.

Primero pasan Quinn y Sam que cantan Jingle Bell Rock con un baile muy animado y con una perfecta combinación de sus dulces voces. Les siguen Mercedes, Artie y Puck que interpretan All I Want For Christmas Is You con la chica como voz principal, fue muy movida y más con los bailes de los chicos que sacaron a algunas chicas a bailar. Cuando pasan Finn y Rachel cantan una linda versión de Last Christmas. Luego Brittany y Santana traen a unas animadoras que estaban vestidas con trajes de Santa Claus y hacen una gran presentación de Christmas Wrapping. Depues van Tina y Mike que hacen una presentación del Mash-Up Mary's Boy Child/Oh My Lord, mientras Tina cantaba toda la canción Mike bailaba y le acompañaba en los coros.

Cuando les toco a Kurt y Darren se prepararon y el moreno le dio beso en la mejilla para la buena suerte a su novio y le susurro:

- Te amo – luego de eso la melodía de Baby, It's Cold Outside.

I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside

I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside

This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in

So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry

My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar

So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry

But maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there

Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there

I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight, wow

To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?

I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out

Ahh, but it's cold outside - Baby it's cold outside

I've gotta get home - But baby, you'd freeze out there

Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there

You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand

But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?

There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow

At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died

I really can't stay - Get over that hold out

Ahh, but it's cold outside - Ooh baby it's cold outside

Durante toda la canción estuvieron coqueteándose y al final recibieron muchos aplausos, y algunas miradas algo extrañas e indescifrables para la pareja.

- Bien chicos a votar por quienes fueron los mejores – dice Mr. Shue levantándose de su asiento.

Todos escriben los nombre de sus ganadores en un papelito y los van introduciendo en la urna, al terminar el profesor se pone a contar los votos, Kurt no pudo evitar notar algunas miradas posadas sobre el y Blaine cosa que lo puso a pensar…

- Bueno por votos unánimes la pareja ganadora es… ¡Kurt y Darren! – el moreno le da un beso en la mejill novio.

- Que bien jugado parejita del millón – dice Santana – bueno yo creo que mejor me voy antes de que muera por no decir la verdad y se me pegue lo mentiroso – y sale del aula.

- No puedo creer que me hayas mentido Kurt, me decepcionas – dice Rachel que imita la acción de la morena.

- ¿Qué les ocurre? – pregunto Finn desconcertado.

- ¡Oh no! – grita Kurt – ¡tengo que encontrarlas!

- ¿Te acompaño? – le pregunta su novio.

- Si lo descubre fue por tu culpa.

- Si lo se, mejor vamos por ellas - y la pareja sale corriendo en busca de las chicas… "¿Sera que ya descubrieron la verdad de Blaine? ¿O es por otra cosa?" pensó el castaño.


	8. Chapter 8

No Cuentes Mi Secreto

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieran detrás de las chicas, no podían arriesgarse a que dijeran el secreto de Blaine, porque si lo hacían ya no podrían estar juntos en la escuela las siguieron hasta llegar al campo de futbol.<p>

- ¡Chicas! – grito el ojiazul.

- ¡¿Qué quieres Hummel?! – le dice Santana.

- ¿Qué les paso haya adentro?

- ¿Crees que somos tontas para no darnos cuenta? – le dice la castaña.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Kurt sabemos que tu novio es Blaine Anderson.

- Si no puedo creer que no nos lo dijeras, yo creí que nos contábamos todo por algo somos mejores amigos – le dijo la latina algo triste.

- ¿Qué? Chicas no digan tonterías mi novio de llama Darren Criss- dice el ojiazul.

- Si y mi novia se llama Heather Morris – dice la latina Sarcásticamente.

- Y mi novio Cory Monteith – dice la más bajita sacando la lengua a su amigo.

- Chicas no entiendo de que me están hablando – dice el castaño actuando confundido.

- Kurt, Blaine es nuestro cantante favorito reconoceríamos su voz en cualquier lugar – dice la pelinegra mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Además de que cuando lo conocimos hablamos de tantas cosas y tu novio piensa exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Cuándo las conociste? – le susurra el más alto a su novio.

- En el backstage de mi concierto – le susurra en respuesta.

- Bien según parce no hay vuelta atrás si chicas el es Blaine Anderson – admite Kurt.

- ¡Lo sabía! – dice la castaña.

- ¿Y porque se cambió de imagen y nombre? - quiso saber Santana cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues era para que pudiéramos estar juntos sin que sus fans nos interrumpieran.

- ¿Y tú accediste a eso? – pregunta Rachel a la estrella.

- Claro, haría lo que fuera por estar cerca de quien amo sin que nadie nos interrumpa – abraza a su novio por la espalda.

- ¿Entonces pueden no decirles a los demás?

- ¿Por qué? – la latina levanta una ceja - ¿crees que no lograran guardar un secreto?

- Claro que no lo harán son unos chismosos de lo peor, además de que quiero disfrutar a Blaine todo el tiempo que pueda, sin que alguno de ustedes me interrumpa – dice el castaño y le besa la mejilla al moreno.

- Esta bien no diremos nada.

- Gracias Rach.

- Espera Lady Hummel – dice la pelinegra – quiero algo a cambio.

- ¿Qué? – la latina sonríe con malicia.

- Queremos que nos des lo que queramos, cuando lo queramos…

- ¿Cómo…? – dice Blaine.

- Por ejemplo boletos para un concierto, un viaje a algún lugar o simplemente un lugar para hacer una fiesta – sonríe y al castaño se le cae la mandíbula.

- Wow ni yo lo hubiera pensado mejor – dijo la más bajita.

- ¡No! ¡eso sí que no! –grita Kurt pero Blaine lo caya con un beso – amo que me beses cuando grito demasiado.

- Por favor pareja gay del año, no estoy de humor para ver sus espectáculos, entonces ¿lo harán o no?

- ¡No! – grita el castaño.

- Si – dice Blaine.

- Blaine negociar con Santana es como negociar con gánsters siempre te traicionan – le susurra a su novio.

- No te preocupes – le besa la frente – está bien Santana si eso quieren para no decir nada por mí no hay problema, ya que pues no tengo problemas con el dinero.

- Perfecto fue un gusto hacer tratos con ustedes – se dan un amigable apretón de manos.

- Si, pero si alguien se llega a enterar les quitaremos todas las coas que les dimos – dice Kurt.

- Claro no hay problema, creo que será bueno que regresáramos al Glee club todos se estarán preguntando porque salimos de esa manera.

- Si vamos – Kurt y Blaine se toman de la mano para ir hasta la sala del coro.

Al llegar todos les piden explicaciones por el raro comportamiento de las chicas a lo que ellas explican que se debe a que a la hora del almuerzo Kurt les dio algo de su comida al igual que Blaine y a ellas les cayó mal y sentían malestar estomacal.

- Bueno – dice el profesor – Kurt, Darren ustedes díganme cuando quieren ir a cenar a Breadstix y yo les hago la reservación.

- Claro Mr. Shue – dice el moreno – nosotros se lo haremos saber – el timbre suena.

- ¡Chicos no se les olvide practicar para las presentaciones! – grita Mr. Shue mientras todos se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigen a la salida.

- ¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer hoy? – le pregunta Kurt a su novio.

- No se tal vez podríamos ver una película o…- se detiene y le toma de la mano – podríamos simplemente tumbarnos y acurrucarnos en los sillones y ver si hay algo bueno en la TV.

- Me parece una gran idea – le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Sabes deberíamos hacer algo más que solo besarnos ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué? – el castaño le da un tierno beso en los labios - ¿Acaso no te gustan mis besos? – el otro ríe.

- No claro que me gustan – le da un beso un poco más pasional – no, ¿sabes qué? Me encantan – el ojiazul suelta una risita – ¿pero no crees que algún día nos aburriremos de solo hacer eso?

- Yo nunca me aburriré de tus besos.

- Estoy hablando en serio amor.

- Yo también, y mucho – sonríen.

- Es que me gustaría que hiciéramos más cosas juntos como salir, ir a cenar, ir al parque, o algo parecido, si no mal recuerdo nuestra última cita fue cuando te lleve a ese pastizal para nuestro picnic y me encanto divertirme así contigo – su novio la da un beso en la mejilla - ¿no te gustaría volver a salir en una cita?

- Claro que me gustaría, sería muy divertido me encantan las citas contigo.

- Entonces muy pronto te llevare a una – lo abraza – y será la mejor de tu vida.

- Bueno tampoco es que haya tenido muchas, pero contigo todas son especiales – Blaine lo besa.

- Te amo demasiado.

- Yo te amo más – le responde y se dan un casto beso en los labios que es interrumpido por:

- ¡No hagan demostraciones publicas princesas! – grita Karofsky y sus amigos tirándoles slushies a la pareja y después marchándose por uno de los pasillos de McKinley.

- ¿Siempre hacen eso? – pregunta el moreno.

- Ya te iras acostumbrando – le contesta su novio.

- Bueno ahora yo te limpiare la cara – dice el ojimiel quitándose los lentes empapados de un slushie sabor mora azul. Toma a su novio de la mano y los lleva hasta el baño donde primero se limpia él y luego al más alto que insistió en que se limpiara el primero.

- Sabes es muy bueno tenerte conmigo – dice el castaño mientras su amado le terminaba de limpiar el slushie de la cara.

- ¿Por qué? – le cuestiona el pelinegro.

- Porque antes tenía que limpiarme solo los slushies y ahora que estás tú, pues todo se ha hecho mejor.

- Siempre que yo este a tu lado y tú al mío todo será mejor – el moreno besa al ojiazul e inmediatamente el beso se vuelve muy candente, mientras Blaine toma al castaño de las caderas acercándolo lo más que puede a su cuerpo, Kurt pone sus manos en la cabeza de su novio haciendo que el beso se tome más pasión, al separarse después de varios segundos tienen sus labios rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? – pregunta el castaño.

- ¿Para qué? – le cuestiona su novio.

- Para presentarte a mi padre y a mi madrastra – sonríe al ver la mueca del moreno – y para que sigamos haciendo esto – se acerca y lo toma de la nuca y hace un beso muy forzado pero que inmediatamente fue correspondido, después de un rato se separa – ¿y qué me dices? ¿quieres ir o no?

- ¡Vámonos! – Kurt ríe por la contestación del pelinegro, el ojimiel toma al castaño de la mano y lo lleva hasta el estacionamiento - ¿Crees que estén en casa?

- Yo creo que sí, es la hora de comer y siempre que llego de la escuela ya están ahí – se encoge de hombros.

- Entonces - se va del lado del copiloto y le abre la puerta a su novio – hay que llegar rápido – el castaño sube y el moreno se sube por su lado – te amo.

- Yo te amo más – el ojimiel sonríe y prende el auto.

- ¿Qué te gustaría de regalo de navidad? – pregunta el moreno después de un cómodo silencio.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Pues ya cada vez falta menos para navidad y tengo que darme una idea de que darte.

- ¿Sebas que no importa lo que me regales verdad?

- No, si importa quiero darte algo sorprendente.

- Blaine sabes que no quiero que gastes dinero en mi - sonríe – y que como la canción todo lo que quiero eres tú – le toca la punta de la nariz con el dedo – y no necesito nada más que no seas tú para estar feliz en esta navidad.

- Pero Kurt déjame darte un regalo, aunque sea muy pequeño pero déjame regalarte algo – puso sus ojitos de perrito abandonado y saco su labio inferior "Maldito" pensó el castaño, ambos sabían que esa era la más grande debilidad del ojiazul.

- Esta bien, pero que no sea muy caro – el moreno grita de felicidad y le da un beso en la mejilla, causando que el más alto soltara una pequeña y tierna risita.

- Ya llegamos… - dice el pelinegro apagando el auto frente a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson, rápidamente baja del auto y le abre la puerta a su novio que se ruboriza por tal acción – eres adorable.

- Blaine no me hagas sonrojar – se baja del auto y se dirige hasta la puerta de su casa – ¿estas listo? – el moreno asiente y el toca el timbre, luego de unos segundos la puerta es abierta por una mujer de estatura promedio, ojoz celestes y cabello castaño oscuro.

- Hola Kurt – le saluda a su hijastro con un beso en la mejilla - ¿y quien es este jovencito?

- Bla… Darren, Darren Criss – le ofrece la mano para estrecharlas y la mujer lo hace gustosa.

- ¿Carole donde esta papa? hay algo importante que tengo que contarle y también a ti – dice el ojiazul.

- Esta en la cocina con Finn – dice Carole – pero entren no se queden hay en el frio – la pareja entra en la casa donde se olía un aroma delicioso proveniente de la cocina. Carole fue a la cocina de manera rápida mientras los chicos se quedaron en la sala.

- Bueno no creo que se lo tome tan mal, al contrario debería de ser algo bueno ¿verdad? Digo su hijo al fin encontró a alguien que lo hace feliz ¿no? – dice el castaño.

- Seguro le va a encantar.

- Bueno vamos amor – se dan un pequeño beso y tomados de la mano se dirigen hasta la cocina donde Burt y Finn charlaban sobre futbol mientras Carole preparaba la comida – Hola papa.

- Hola hijo – contesta el mayor - ¿Quién es tu amigo?

- Papa el es Darren Criss, Darren el es mi padre Burt – los presenta.

- Un gusto señor Hummel.

- Carole dijo que tenías algo importante que decirme – asiente – cuéntamelo ahora que luego me impaciento.

- Pa-papa el es mi-mi no-novio – lo siguiente que se escucha es silencio ya que todos esperan la reacción de Burt quien se pone a pensar en lo que acaba de decir su hijo.

- ¿Así que tú eres el que ha estado llevando a mi hijo fuera estos días? – pregunta.

- Si – responde Blaine nervioso ante la situación.

- Pues pareces una persona decente, eres como todo lo que Kurt siempre quiso de novio.

- ¡Papa! – chilla el castaño.

- ¿Bueno y dime eres de por aquí?

- De hecho mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar a Lima pero aquí viví toda mi infancia – dice el moreno.

- ¿Y de dónde vienes?

- De los Ángeles es que como mi hermano trabaja allá mis padres quisieron pasar más tiempo a su lado – explica con una sonrisa.

- Pareces un buen chico así que tienes mi permiso para salir con Kurt pero no lo quiero con rasguños a marcas raras, eh – les guiña un ojo y Finn estalla en carcajadas.

- ¡Papa! – chilla el castaño por segunda vez.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta en un tono inocente – bueno pues ya pueden irse sin ninguna preocupación.

- Gracias por permitirme salir con Kurt señor Hummel – dice el ojimiel.

- Oh por favor dime Burt, señor Hummel me hace sentir viejo.

- Ok, gracias Burt – la pareja sale de la habitación y va hacia la sala donde prenden la TV y comienzan a verla.

- Lo tomo mucho mejor de lo que creí – dice el castaño.

- Bueno al parecer podemos salir sin preocupaciones.

- ¿Y cuándo conoceré a tus padres? – dice el ojiazul acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio.

- En cuanto vuelvan de su viaje de negocios – sonríen y el moreno le besa la cabeza a su amado.

- ¿Crees que les caiga bien?

- Si, les he contado sobre ti y ambos están muy ansiosos por conocerte.

- ¿Quieres darte un baño o…? – apaga el televisor.

- Si serie genial con el gel un slushie no es muy agradable.

- Ven vamos a mi habitación – el castaño se levanta y su novio la da la mano, lo guía hasta su recamara – bueno el baño esta en aquella puerta – señala un puerta que está a la izquierda de la entrada al cuarto – adentro hay toallas y todo lo que necesitas para darte una buena ducha.

- Gracias amor – lo besa.

- Ah y por si llegas a necesitar algo solo llámame.

- Claro – el moreno si introduce en el baño y el castaño baja las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

- ¿Kurt tu novio se quedara para la cena?

- Yo creo que si – contesta.

- ¿Y dónde esta? – le pregunta su padre.

- Se está dando un baño.

- ¿Un baño? ¿En tu habitación? – pregunta Finn.

- Si es que nos tiraron un slushie y pues al por el gel se le queda muy pegajoso y tiene que darse una buena ducha para que se le pueda quitar.

- Ok.

- ¡KURT!- grita Blaine desde el piso de arriba.

- Ahora vengo – el castaño sale corriendo hasta su habitación - ¿Qué pasooo? – se le cayó la mandíbula al ver a Blaine solo en un bóxer se quedó embobado mirando su figura hasta que el moreno hablo y lo saco de su trance.

- Quería saber si tenías mi celular.

- Oh si aquí esta – se lo entrega - ¿te quedas a cenar?

- Claro me encantaría, oye sabes eres muy tierno cuando estas así.

- ¿Así como?

- Completamente embobado con mi cuerpo – el castaño se pone como tomate - ¿y luego dices que yo soy el pervertido – ambos ríen.

- Bu-bueno creo que deberías vestirte no me gusta tanto verte asi.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si y será mejor que te vistas porque ya estala cena – y baja las escaleras corriendo.

- Kurt dice Rachel que le mandes un mensaje de texto. Que necesita hablar urgentemente contigo – le dice su hermano.

- Ok – y se pone a revisar su celular, después de un rato Blaine baja hastala cocina y saluda a Kurt con un beso en la mejilla.

- Chicos porque no llevan los platos para empezar a cenar – le dice Carole a Finn y Blaine.

- Claro – responden al unísono y llevan los platos a la mesa.

- Espero que les guste la comida – dice la mujer y sirve la comida.

Durante la cena los Hummel-Hudson conocieron mejor a Darren, mejor dicho a Blaine, les agrado bastante la actitud del chico, al terminar de cenar la pareja fue hasta la sala a mirar una película.

- Te amo – dice el castaño que estaba acostado encima del cuerpo de su novio.

- Yo te amo más – lo besa.

- Yo más.

- Yo más – después de discutir sobre quien ama mas a quien terminan dormidos en esa linda posición Blaine acostado bocarriba en el sillón abrazando a Kurt que estaba encima de él.

- ¡Chicos! – los despierta Finn.

- ¿Qué pasa Finn? – le pregunta su hermano.

- Papa dice que ya es muy tarde y que Darren debería irse a su casa – responde y sale de la habitación.

- ¿Qué horas son? – pregunta Blaine algo adormilado.

- Las – mira su celular - ¡once de la noche! – grita y se quita de encima del moreno.

- Creo que tengo que irme – dice Blaine levantándose y alistándose para viajar hasta su casa.

- Te amo – le dice Kurt en la puerta.

- Yo también te amo – le contesta y besa sus labios antes de salir de la casa y llegar hasta su auto.


	9. Chapter 9

It's Not Christmas Without You

* * *

><p>Era de mañana en Lima, Ohio y Kurt Hummel estaba almorzando con su familia, el día anterior fue mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pensó porque su padre acepto su relación con Blaine y él estaba muy feliz por ello.<p>

- ¿Entonces quieres que tu novio pase navidad con nosotros? – le pregunta su padre.

- Si anda por favor papa ¿Sí?

- Esta bien si eso es lo que quieres.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – lo abraza – eres el mejor papa del mundo.

- Bueno chico será mejor que se vayan retirando si no quieren llegar tarde – dice Carole.

- Si nos vemos – dice el castaño corriendo hacia el auto de su hermano.

- ¡Espérame Kurt! – le grita su hermano que sale corriendo tras de el - ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo así?

- Tardas mucho, además ¿de qué te preocupas? Todavía no puedo conducir – se encoge de hombros.

- En eso tienes razón – el mayor conduce por las calles mientras su hermanastro se mandaba mensajes con Jeff.

- Sabes deberías tratar de conducir mas rápido, hasta una ancianita conduce más rápido que tu - le dice el ojiazul burlón a Finn.

- Pero al menos yo si se conducir y tú no – le dice en el mismo tono.

- Sabes que me voy – le dice con su mejor cara de diva y entra en la escuela.

Después de caminar un rato por los pasillos de la escuela es jalado de un brazo e introducido al armario del conserje.

- ¡Jeff que quieres! – le grita el ojiazul a su mejor amigo.

- Necesito que me des un consejo – le responde el rubio.

- ¿Y tenías que meterme en el armario del conserje para contármelo? – levanta una ceja.

- Más o menos, es algo muy privado y no quiero que Santana lo sepa.

- ¿Y qué clase de consejo me pides?

- Es sobre chicos – se ruboriza.

- Cuéntamelo todo desde el principio – dice chillando de emoción y dando pequeños saltitos.

- Pues ya desde hace unos días siento atracción por uno y el la siente por mi…

- ¿Es Nick verdad? – le interrumpe.

- Si, si es el – sonríe.

- Lo sabía era tan obvio, bueno continua.

- Pues llevamos tiempo saliendo y divirtiéndonos juntos, yo la verdad me divierto mucho…

- ¡Ve al punto Sterling! – le grita el castaño interrumpiéndolo otra voz.

- Qui-quiero saber si es un buen momento para pedirle que sea mi novio – se ruboriza.

- ¿Y porque no le preguntas eso a el?

- Porque siempre que nos vemos no paramos de besarnos y todos mis pensamientos se van al hacer eso.

- Uuuuyy parece que dos personas están muy calientes – se burla y se pone a reir.

- Este es en serio Kurt.

- Ya, ya perdón – de termina de reír – perdón y ¿entonces que quieres que te aconseje?

- ¿Si es una buena idea declararme ahora, espero a que él lo haga o dejo que las cosas pasen naturales?

- Pues no sé qué decirte puede que te diga que esperes que el se te declare pero tal vez eso nunca pase.

- ¿Entonces qué hago? – se pone a pensar - ¿Por qué no le dices a Darren que hable con él?

- ¿Y porque le tengo que preguntar a Darren sobre eso?

- Porque él es tu novio y también el mejor amigo de Nick, lógicamente – sonríe.

- No lo sé Jeff.

- Ande por favor Kurtie hazlo por mi – sonríe.

- Esta bien le preguntare sobre qué es lo que opina Nick de ti y su relación ¿contento?

- ¡Sí! – lo abraza y lo levanta un poco del piso.

- ¡Bájame Jeffrey! – le grita.

- Ok gracias – le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo por la puerta completamente emocionado.

Después de unos segundos de analizar todo lo que acababa de pasar Kurt sale del armario del conserje y va hasta su clase de literatura que compartía con Blaine, al entrar al salón de clases logra ver a su novio sentado en el lugar que ellos siempre comparte mientras hacia una llamada telefónica, por lo que no quiere interrumpirle y solo se sienta a su lado.

- Hola mi ángel – le da un beso en la mejilla al amor de su vida, después de haber colgado su teléfono móvil.

- Hola amor – le dice el castaño - ¿con quién hablabas?

- Ah con Nick, últimamente está algo paranoico.

- ¿Por qué?

- Piensa que debería declarársele a Jeff pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, además cree que es muy rápido como para que sean novio.

- Que coincidencia Jeff piensa exactamente lo mismo.

- Sí que son almas gemelas – el ojiazul asiente.

- Deberíamos hacer un plan para juntarlos ¿no crees?

- ¿Que tienes pensado?

- Todavía nada pero tiene que ser algo súper-híper-mega extra especial – el ojimiel sonríe por la ocurrencias de su novio.

- Te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti – le toca la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

- Por cierto mi hermano ira conmigo a la cena de navidad espero que no te moleste.

- Claro que no entre más gente este será mejor – sonríe - ¿pero no dijiste que él estaba en los Ángeles?

- Pues sí pero mañana volverá y pues quiero que pase esta navidad conmigo hace tiempo que no lo veo y realmente quiero estar con el todo el tiempo posible, desde que regrese.

- Ok, te entiendo yo pasaría lo mismo si Finn se llegara a ir por un tiempo y no nos podamos comunicar.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- No tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mi.

- Te tengo un regalo – dice el moreno emocionado.

- Blaine ya te dije que no quiero que me compres cosas.

- Pero no te lo compre yo mismo lo hice – sonríe.

- ¿Enserio? – asiente - ¿Qué es? ¿Dónde está?

- Te lo daré luego, tienes que ir al auditorio al final de las clases.

- Esta bien – sonríe – ahora a planear la declaración de Niff.

- ¿Niff? – pregunta confundido el pelinegro – yo pensé que uniríamos a Nick con Jeff.

- A veces me pregunto cómo es que sacas las mejores calificaciones – el ojimiel levanta una ceja – Nick más Jeff es Niff ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

- Oh ya lo entendí es que yo nunca hice eso de combinar nombres de parejas.

- Pues deberías porque tú y yo somos Klaine – el moreno le besa la mejilla - aunque claro si usamos Blaine en vez de Darren.

- Eres adorable – lo abraza.

- Bueno hay que dejar nuestras cosas sentimentales de lado y hay que encontrar la forma de unir a Niff ¿ok?

- Claro como tú quieras.

La pareja se pasó el resto de las clases del día pensando en la mejor manera de poder hacer que Nick y Jeff, cuando se acabaron las clases Blaine salió corriendo a preparar todo para la sorpresa de Kurt, mientras el castaño estaba en el auditorio esperando a que su novio apareciera.

- Hola – dice el ojiazul después de escuchar un ruido- ¿Hola?

- Hola ángel – se escuchó la voz de Blaine.

- ¿Puedes decirme porque todas tus sorpresas siempre son el auditorio?

- No lo sé, simplemente me gusta mucho este lugar.

- Si lo sé a mí también.

- ¿Estás listo para tu sorpresa?

- Yo pensé que sería un regalo.

- Son las dos cosas pero ¿estás listo?

- Para ti… siempre.

La música se empieza a escuchar por todo el auditorio y se abre el telón dejando ver a Blaine acompañado de Tina y Nick, además de los miembros de la banda de New Directions.

_Life's too short to even care at all, uoh oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control, oh oh_

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me, uoh oh oh uoh oh oh_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_I'm Waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh oh_

_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue, oh oh_

_These zombies in the park they're looking for love, oh oh uoh oh oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, uoh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_Waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh oh_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh oh_

Al término de la canción Kurt se levantó y fue corriendo hasta Blaine quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos para un abrazo, que fue seguido por un largo pero tierno beso.

- ¿Por qué fue esa canción? – quiso saber el castaño.

- No se desde que estas en mi vida he tenido más inspiración para escribir canciones.

- ¿Por qué será? – pregunto inocente.

- Porque al fin encontré al amor de mi vida – se besan.

- Enserio Blaine si cada vez que te ayudemos a tocar para darle sorpresas a Kurt se terminaran comiendo las caras, me voy a arrepentir de haber aceptado en primer lugar – se queja Tina.

- No te enojes Tina nosotros no decimos nada cuando haces lo mismo con Mike – le reclama Blaine a Tina.

- Esta bien pero avisen para que nosotros nos vayamos.

- Esta bien – sonríe – entonces váyanse porque esto será algo muy largo.

- Vámonos Tina – dice Nick y ambos chicos salen del auditorio donde se podía escuchar la risa de la pareja y después solo sus besos.

Al siguiente día de clases todos los miembros de New Directions estaban en el auditorio a excepción de Jeff que estaba sentado viendo todo muy detenidamente.

- ¿Bien Nick ya sebas que dirás verdad? – le pregunta Blaine.

- Si – contesta.

- Todos empezamos ¡Ya! – grita Kurt.

Entonces empezó la música.

_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday._

_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeaah._

Al término de la canción Jeff tenía muchas lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que Nick, entonces el morocho hablo.

- Jeff te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco y que esto es muy rápido, pero estoy enamorado de ti – sonríe – en nuestras citas siempre hablas de muchas cosas eres la persona más divertida de todo el mundo y yo simplemente quiero pedirte algo – hace una pequeña pausa y suspira - ¿qui-quieres ser mi novio?

- Si – susurra casi inaudible - ¡Sí! – grita y corre hacia Nick quien lo abraza y luego une sus labios, todos los chicos del Glee club gritan de felicidad, en especial Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine.

- Te amo Jeffy – le dice juntando sus frentes.

- Y yo te amo a ti Nicky – se besan otra vez.

Un moreno de ojos color miel estaba en las sillas del aeropuerto esperando a que su hermano mayor bajara del avión, estuvo viendo a mucha gente hasta que logro divisarlo, e inmediatamente corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

- Hola pequeño ardilla – le saluda.

- Hola Coop

- ¿Cómo está mi hermano favorito?

- Coop soy tu único hermano.

- Eso no quita que seas mi hermano favorito – le guiña un ojo.

- Pues estoy muy bien – empiezan a caminar hacia la salida.

- Sabes por poco no te reconozco con tanto gel en la cabeza y esa ropa tan anticuada debería hablar con Tina sobre cómo te viste, además de que tus grandes ojos se pierden con esos lentes gigantes – ríe - ¿porque te vestiste así?

- Pues era para pasar tiempo aquí sin ser molestado por los fans.

- Estas mintiéndome, anda dime no vas a ser un mentiroso con tu hermano mayor ¿o sí?

- Esta bien – el ojiazul sonríe victorioso – es que mi novio está en una escuela pública y yo de verdad quería pasar mucho más tiempo con él, así que se me ocurrió esta idea y gracias a Tina pudimos crear una anti-yo.

- Wow eso si que está muy bien planeado.

- Gracias – abre la puerta del auto.

- Ah, ah yo conduzco.

- ¿Qué? es mi auto.

- Anda Blaine no lo chocare.

- Esta bien – le entrega las llaves.

- ¿Y cuándo conoceré a tu novio?

- Esta noche durante la cena de navidad.

- Entonces será en su casa porque yo no pienso ir a las reuniones de negocios de mama y papa.

- Si será en la casa de él.

En la tarde del veinticuatro de diciembre la familia Berry y los Hummel-Hudson estaban preparando la cena de navidad mientras el menor de los Hummel estaba escogiendo la ropa que usaría en la cena, puesto que quería verse guapo para su novio.

- ¿Kurt que haces? – pregunta Rachel al ver que su amigo estaba revolviendo toda su ropa y tirándola al piso.

- Busco el atuendo perfecto para esta noche – le respondió.

- ¿Y porque tardas tanto? – dice la castaña poniéndose al lado del ojiazul – tu siempre te vistes bien así que no le veo lo diferente a esta noche.

- Es que Darren vendrá con su hermano mayor y quiero causarle una buena impresión.

- ¿Si recuerdas que yo sé que Darren es Blaine Anderson, verdad?

- Si Rach lo recuerdo pero puedo decir eso con Finn en la casa, tal vez llegue a escucharlo todo y el secreto se eche a perder.

- ¿Y porque no quieres que él lo sepa?

- Podría contarles a los demás.

- Ok como quieras pero mi novio no es chismoso.

- No, pero es demasiado despistado y nunca sabe lo que dice.

- Tienes razón no hay que contarle.

- Eso es lo que yo digo.

- Usa este – le da un chaleco gris, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones ajustados negros – con estas – unas botas blancas – y… un corbatín color gris, combinaría con los que el siempre usa.

- Me gusta.

- Que puedo decir, tengo un gran gusta en la moda.

- ¿Y entonces porque te vistes tan mal?

- ¡Yo no me visto mal! – chilla.

- Claro que si te vistes como una niña y una ancianita al mismo tiempo.

- Mejor hay que dejar de discutir sobre cómo me visto y prepárate para la cena ¿o quieres que su hermano piense mal de ti?

- No, no quiero eso – sale corriendo al baño y Rachel ríe. Al término de su ducha se colocó la ropa y después se dispuso a ver su Facebook. Después de un rato llamaron a la puerta y el bajo corriendo las escaleras para recibir a los hermanos Anderson.

- Hola ángel - le saludo Blaine – te presento a mi hermano mayor…

- Cooper Anderson un placer – le interrumpe el chico de mirada celeste.

- Hola yo soy Kurt Hummel el novio de tu hermano – se estrechan las manos.

- Créeme eso lo sé, no para de hablar de lo perfecto y guapo que es su novio – el moreno se ruboriza.

- ¡Coop yo no dije eso! – grita el pelinegro.

- Claro que lo hiciste, ¿no lo recuerdas? Estábamos en tu auto viniendo a la casa de tu novio.

- ¡A cenar! – grita la voz de Rachel desde la cocina.

- Bien porque no vamos a comer ya que está lista la comida – propone el castaño.

- Claro – responden los dos hermanos Anderson y los tres van al comedor donde ya estaban los demás sentados para comer.

- Hola bueno el Darren ya lo conocen pero él es su hermano Cooper – dice el ojiazul.

- Hola bueno si soy el hermano mayor de este pequeño - lo abraza – y pues gracias por salvarnos de una aburrida cena de negocios con papa y mama.

- Pues bienvenido a nuestra familia – dice Burt Hummel..

- ¡A comer! –dice Rachel entrando con la comida junto a su novio, Carole y Leroy.

La comida fue muy divertida para todos a excepción de Blaine, ya que su hermano estaba contando historias vergonzosas de su infancia… al terminar la comida se fueron a la sala donde continuo la plática y las risas.

- Muchas gracias por invitarnos – dice Coop cuando el y su hermano ya estaban por irse.

- Si gracias de verdad.

- No gracias a ustedes por darnos tanta diversión – dice Finn refiriéndose a Blaine y sus bromas con Blaine.

- Adiós amor – le dice el ojimiel a su novio.

- Adiós te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

- No tanto como yo lo hare.

- ¿Nos veremos pronto?

- Si – le besa la mejilla.

- Pueden despedirse pero solo un minuto no más – dice el mayor de los Anderson causando que la pareja se sonrojara y que los demás se rieran.

- Te amo – dice Kurt y se besan, el más bajo posa sus manos en las caderas de su novio, mientras el ojiazul mueve sus manos por los cabellos del ojimiel que estaban sin gel.

- ¡Se terminó su tiempo! – le interrumpió Coop – bueno Blainey vámonos, fue un gusto Kurt.

- Adiós – dice el castaño.

- Adiós amor – le dice el pelinegro y los Anderson se van en su camioneta.


	10. Chapter 10

La Primer Pelea

* * *

><p>Desde hace ya varios días los chicos estaban muy acaramelados, se la pasaban besándose abrazándose y haciendo todo lo posible por estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible. En ese momento estaban en la habitación de Blaine descansado y acostados en la cama del más bajo.<p>

- Te amo – dijo el castaño sonriendo.

- No más de lo que yo te amo a ti – le dijo el ojimiel.

- Estoy aburrido – se queja - ¿y si hacemos algo?

- Solo con que no sea basquetbol – ríen - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- ¿Qué tal si vemos una película con chocolate calienta?

- Me parece una gran idea – le besa la frente – yo preparo les bebidas, tu busca una película divertida.

- Claro vamos.

La pareja bajo las escaleras, Blaine fue a la cocina mientras Kurt fue a la sala y acomodo todo perfectamente para que disfrutaran de la compañía del otro por un largo rato.

- ¡Listo! – grito Kurt cuando termino de preparar todo.

- Aquí están las bebidas – dijo el ojimiel poniendo las tazas con chocolate caliente en la mesa - ¿Qué veremos?

- Up, una aventura de altura – dijo el castaño sonriente y el moreno se comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas - ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – pregunto sin entender de que se reía su novio.

- Que veremos una película de niños – dijo entre risas.

- Oh tú has de ser muy maduro como para o verlas verdad – levanta una ceja.

- Claro yo soy muy maduro.

- Claro que eres maduro mi amor por eso tu película favorita es la Sirenita ¿verdad?

- No te metas con esa película – dijo serio – la sirenita es un clásico de Disney, y es para todas las edades.

- Que tú lo digas no quiere decir que sea cierto – le saca la lengua.

- No seas infantil.

- Lo dice el fan número uno de las princesas Disney – se burla.

- Al menos son las princesas y no diseñadores de moda cualquiera.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto el castaño incrédulo.

- Lo que escuchaste.

- Al menos yo no soy el que gano el premio a peor cantante del mundo.

- ¡Eso fue por votación y era con gente que no me apreciaba!

- ¡Yo vote en tu contra!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡No cállate tú!

- ¡No es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!

- ¡Entonces me largo! – toma sus cosas y sale corriendo por la puerta, azotándola al cerrarla.

Ninguno de los dos pensó en disculparse pero si se pusieron tristes después de la pelea, su primer pelea. En cuanto Kurt llego a su casa se encerró en su habitación a llorar con la música muy fuerte para que no lo escuchara su padre, Finn o Carole. A la mañana siguiente despertó con los ojos rojos después de tanto llorar y no salió de su habitación hasta asegurarse de que su papa se había ido porque si descubría que Blaine lo había hecho llorar iba a matar al moreno, al llegar a la sala se aplasto en el sillón y se puso a ver televisión y de rato volvió a llorar, él pensaba que Finn había salido con Rachel a un campamento, o al menos eso pensaba.

- ¡Kurt porque lloras! – le grita la chillona castaña acercándose a el.

- ¿Kurt está llorando? – pregunto su hermano entrando en la habitación - ¿Qué te ocurrió amigo?

- Na-nada.

- No me vengas con mentiras Kurt, cuéntanos que fue lo que te hizo llorar – el castaño logro ver sinceridad en los ojos de su amiga, entonces se incorporó en el sillón dispuesto a contarles todo y pedirles consejos.

- Me pelee con mi novio – dice y a ambos chicos se relajan.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que tú y el pelearan? – le pregunto la chica.

- Pues íbamos a ver una película y él se burló de que íbamos a ver Up, luego yo me burle de las princesas y terminamos gritando y al final salí corriendo de su casa.

- ¿Entonces fue culpa de los dos?

- Básicamente – la morena sonríe.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – Kurt comenzaba a creer que estaba hablando con una psicóloga y no con Rachel.

- Mal, pienso que no debí de haberle gritado, ni haberme burlado de sus películas favoritas.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer esperar a que él se disculpe o disculparte tú?

- Creo que debe hacerlo por qué él se burló primero.

- Entiendo ¿quieres que estemos aquí hasta que el té llame o al menos para que no pases la tarde aburrida? – el ojiazul hace una mueca – podemos invitar a los hicos.

- Esta bien me convenciste.

- Bueno creo que deberías cambiarte porque tu ropa está hecha un desastre.

- Si, ahora vengo – dice entusiasmado y sube las escaleras corriendo.

- Tenemos que destruir a Darren ¿Cómo lo haremos? – dijo Finn cuando ya no se escuchaban los pasos de su hermano.

- ¡De qué demonios hablas! – le grito a su novio.

- ¿No vamos a hacerle algo malo a Darren? ya hasta tenía pensado llamar a Puck y a los chicos.

- ¿Qué quieres que Puck lo mate?

- ¡No! – la morena levanta una ceja – bueno no tanto como matar solo hasta que quede en el hospital por un buen tiempo.

- Claro que no haremos eso Finn, es solo una pelea, no es como si lo hubiera engañado o terminado con él.

- Tiene que pagar.

- Me pregunto qué sucedería si hace una de las dos cosas que dije.

- Le iría peor.

- Por favor Finn, sabes que se aman y las peleas entre parejas suceden todo el tiempo, como tú y yo por ejemplo.

- Nosotros nunca peleamos.

- ¿No recuerdas el otro día que peleamos porque tu querías comer carne asada y yo no quería comer porque soy vegetariana?

- Oh si ahora lo recuerdo.

- Bueno ya ahora lo importante es Kurt y hacer que se olvide un momento de todo, y que solo se divierta.

- Esta bien – dice de mala gana el más alto – pero si le hace algo malo a Kurt lo mato.

- Si Finny, claro – sonríen.

En la casa de los Anderson estaban los dos mejores amigos del cantante tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

- Vamos Blaine es solo un maldita pelea, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo – le dice Nick.

- Claro que es el fin pero no del mundo, sino de mi felicidad – dice el ojimiel.

- Blaine no tienes que preocuparte por eso – dice Tina – sabes que lo amas y él te ama, así que si en verdad están hechos el uno para el otro lograran superar esto.

- Gracias chicos pero no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

- Vamos Blaine podemos divertirnos por un rato y tú solo te olvidaras de quien eres. – dice el morocho.

- Esta bien vamos – y los dos chicos toman al pelinegro de los brazos y lo sacan del sillón para darle toda la diversión que pudieran para que se olvidara de su pelea con Kurt.

Todo el día Kurt y Blaine se la pasaron divirtiéndose y riéndose con sus amigos, se olvidaron un poco de la pelea que tuvieron, para poder disfrutar de tiempo de calidad con sus mejores amigos. Ya en la noche en casa de Blaine estaban el y Nick hablando cuando surgió el tema de la pelea.

- ¿Y cómo sabré si está muy enojado? – cuestiono el pelinegro.

- Fácil llamaremos a su mejor amigo – dice el morocho.

- ¿A Finn creo que me mataría si lo hago?

- Finn no, el solo es su hermano – al más bajo asiente como niño pequeño – a Jeff él es su mejor amigo y también es mi novio así que tenemos muchas posibilidades de que nos cuente como se encuentra tu amado.

- Oh claro que buena idea, llámalo – Nick marca el número de su novio.

- hola Nicky – contesta el rubio.

- Hola mi amor tengo que preguntarte algo.

- Claro tú dirás.

- ¿Cómo esta Kurt?

- No sé, yo creo que bien.

- ¿Crees?

- Si, no se está cocinando con Rachel yo les ayudaría si supiera cocinar y no quemara la cocina en el intento de hacerlo.

- ¿No puedes ir a ver como esta?

- Si pero no quiero.

- ¿Porque?

- Estoy muy cansado, hoy estuvimos de una lado a otro por el parque de diversiones y no descansamos para nada.

- Ve por favor amor es de vida o muerte.

- ¿Es por Darren verdad?

- Si él está muy preocupado por Kurt.

- Está bien voy a ir – se escucha que se levanta y se dirige hasta la cocina donde Rachel y Kurt se estaban aventando comida - ¿chicos que están haciendo?

- Nada – respondió la morena.

- Así no se hace – levantan una ceja – se hace así – les tira comida a ambos.

- ¡Eres un maldito Sterling! - Grita Kurt y empiezan a pelear con toda la comida que habiz en la cocina.

- Oigan chicos tengo hambre y si ordenamos pi… - empieza a decir Santana pero es interrumpida por un pedazo de pastel que sale volando hasta su cara.

- Fue Rachel – dicen Kurt y Jeff rápidamente.

- Gracias – dice la mencionada.

- ¡Morirás enana! – grita la latina y sale corriendo tras la castaña quien sale gritando lo más lejos que puede de ella.

- Creo que iré a ducharme – dice el castaño, que estaba completamente lleno de comida por todo el cuerpo y ropa.

- Si, adiós – le dice el rubio y el ojiazul sube las escaleras.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – le pregunta Finn entrando en la cocina.

- Pues hubo una pelea de comida y creo que Santana matara tu novia – se escucha un golpe – corrección la mato – sonríe.

- ¡Santana no mates a Rachel! –grita el más alto corriendo al lugar de donde vino el golpe.

- Hola amor – dice Jeff en el teléfono.

- Hola ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Pues estaba haciendo una guerra de comida en la cocina con Rachel, luego me les uní fue tan divertido deberían hacerlas más seguido, después Rachel le aventó un pedazo de pastel a Santana en la cara y creo que ahora Rach está muerta o algo parecido.

- ¿Y Kurt?

- Este, fue arriba a darse una ducha.

- ¿Está feliz?

- Si, mucho.

- ¿No está triste o enojado?

- No está completamente normal.

- Esta bien, gracias amor.

- De nada – cuelga.

- Te dije que estaba bien.

- Esta bien, si me lo dijiste, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

- Como quieras pero creo que deberías pensar en que fue lo que los llevo a la pelea y como solucionar el problema, porque parece que tu querido novio está jugando con comida – sonríe.

- No sé, pero si yo inicie la discusión tengo que pedirle perdón verdad.

- Naturalmente.

- Bueno déjame recordar cómo comenzó la discusión.

**Flashback**

- Aquí están las bebidas – dijo el ojimiel poniendo las tazas con chocolate caliente en la mesa - ¿Qué veremos?

- Up, una aventura de altura – dijo el castaño sonriente y el moreno se comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas - ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – pregunto sin entender de que se reía su novio.

**Fin de Flashback**

- Ahora que lo recuerdo yo empecé burlándome de que íbamos a ver la película de Up.

- ¿Por qué te burlaste? – pregunto extrañado su amigo.

- Porque es una película de niños.

- Pero si yo veo es película, además las princesas de Disney no son para adolescentes tampoco eh – le recrimina.

- Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- Tengo que pedirle perdón.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás?

- No lo sé.

- Haz lo que sea pero no te humilles al hacerlo.

- Yo nunca me he humillado a mí mismo.

- ¿enserio quieres que te recuerda la vez del gel?

- Ah ya lo recordé, si me humillo mucho y muy seguido pero esto que hare por Kurt será completamente diferente, ya que le cantare una nueva canción que escribí hoy.

- ¿A sí que por eso te sentabas a cada rato?

- Bueno cuando tengo una canción en la cabeza no logro calmarme hasta ponerla en un papel y más si es sobre Kurt.

- Sabes creo que no entendiste lo del descanso verdad tienes que dejar de escribir canciones por un rato, para eso fue que deje que te tomaras un descanso.

- No tu dijiste que el descanso era porque ya no tenía inspiración y estaba muy cansado después de tanto trabajo.

- Ok como quieras creerlo.

- Tú y Tina me ayudaran a pedirle perdón a Kurt.

- No Blaine no me involucraras en otro de tus planes malévolos.

- Vamos es por una buena causa.

- Está bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Primero llama a Tina.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito el morocho – llámala tú, la idea es tuya.

- Porfis Nicky llámala – hace carita de perrito mojado capaz de derretir a cualquiera.

- Como quieras - dice de mala gana.

Por la mañana en McKinley Kurt iba caminando sin rumbo alguno pensando en la pelea con Blaine, tal vez él es quien debería disculparse la verdad no le gustaba estar peleado con la persona que más ama en el mundo.

- Kurt ven conmigo – le dice Rachel tomándolo de la mano.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta el castaño curioso.

- A un lugar divertido – sonríe malévolamente.

- Nunca me ha gustado cuando sonríes así – dice el ojiazul - lo sabes verdad.

- No tengas miedo será divertido.

- No lo sé Rachel para ti algo divertido puede llegar a ser aburrido para todos los demás – se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Cómo dices que dijiste? – lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Que tú no eres la persona más divertida del mundo que digamos.

- ¡Mira cállate! – le grita - ¡yo no soy aburrida!

- Claro que lo eres, no recuerdas cuando quisiste hacer una fiesta y diste de beber bebidas refrescantes.

- Bueno no quería que ustedes mis grandes amigos se emborracharan.

- ¡Pero al final terminamos haciéndolo!

- Tal vez pero no fue culpa mía, todos se estaban yendo y para que se quedaran tuve que darles cerveza.

- Como tú digas.

- Si, además esto lo planeo Santana, no yo para que no te preocupes por tu diversión.

- Que bien ella si es divertida – le castaña lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Cállate y sígueme – lo lleva hasta el gimnasio que estaba completamente solo.

- ¿Y esto es divertido? – pregunta con una ceja alzada.

- Shh – pone un dedo en su boca en indicación d silencio - ¡Listo chicos! – grita y de la nada salen todos los miembros de New Directions a excepción de Tina, Nick y Blaine; con pistolas de pintura.

- ¿Para qué quieren esas cosas?

- Ten esto – le dice la más baja entregándole una pistola – tienes que darle a todos los que puedas ¡Empecemos! – grita y todos comienzan correr por todos lados evitando que sean manchados por la pintura, que salía por todos lados.

- ¡Finn ven! – grita el ojiazul.

- ¡No me vayas a disparar!

- ¡Tu solo ven! – el castaño más alto llega con su hermano – ahora te usare como escudo – sonríe.

- ¿Qué? eso no se vale es trampa.

- Claro que no, eres muy alto y si me tratan de dar te darán a ti.

- No yo quiero seguir jugando, todavía no me han dado.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- Pues mira tú pantalón – el castaño le dispara a la pierna de su hermano.

- Eres un tramposo.

- Bueno ahora que no estás jugando al ser disparado por mí – sonríe - te puedo usar como escuda.

- Maldito – el ojiazul sonríe y comienza a avanzar a sus amigos disparándole a todos, que al intentar darle solo pintaban más a Finn que parecía haber sido vomitado por un arcoíris.

- ¡Miren a Finn le vomito mi unicornio! – grito Brittany causando la risa de todos.

- Bien solo queda Jeff ¿Dónde estará? – dice el castaño - ¿Finn no lo has visto?

- No veo nada Kurt mis ojos están llenos de pintura.

- ¿Me buscabas? – pregunta el rubio detrás de él.

- Maldito – susurra el castaño y mueve a su hermano para que quede enfrente de Jeff.

- Dispárame Kurt, todos sabemos que tienes una pésima puntería – el castaño le dispara al rubio justo en medio de los ojos causando que se manchara de color rosa.

- ¿Qué decías? – dice Kurt victorioso.

- Bueno según parece Lady Hummel gano – dice Santana acercándose a su amigo.

- Que puedo decir todo fue gracias a mi hermano favorito Finn Hudson – todos ríen.

- ¡Chicos vengan al auditorio! – grita Tina entrando al gimnasio.

- ¿Por qué ocurrió algo malo? – pregunta Finn.

- No todo lo contrario – sonríe – vengan rápido – todos siguen a Tina hasta el auditorio donde solo hay un piano en medio de todo el escenario – ¡les presento al cantante más talentoso del mundo! – Blaine sale detrás de la cortina y se sienta en el piano.

- Hola a todos – saluda – quiero dedicarle esta canción al amor de mi vida – el castaño sonríe – sé que nuestra pelea fue por una tontería cualquiera, pero te extrañe en este tiempo que estuvimos separados, así que te escribí esta canción que creo que expresa mucho de lo que siento por ti – empieza a tocar el piano y a cantar.

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me,_

_when all I can do is watch you leave_

_Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me,_

_just the memory of your face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around,_

_turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you,_

_so many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_

_Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

_Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's the chance I've gotta take_

_Take a look at me now_

_So take a look at me now_

Al término de la canción Kurt estaba llorando y fue corriendo hacia el auditorio a abrazar a Blaine que lo recibió con los brazos muy abiertos, lo estrujo mucho, ambos necesitaban ese abrazo.

- Te extrañe demasiado – dijo el ojimiel.

- Yo también, no hay que volver a pelear – sonríen.

- Pero a mí me gusta reconciliarme contigo de esta manera.

- ¿Haciéndome llorar? – ríen.

- No abrazándonos y queriéndonos mucho.

- Te amo.

- Yo te amo mucho más.

- No yo te amo demasiado más.

- Sabes te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto…


	11. Chapter 11

Fin De Semana Klaine

* * *

><p>- Sabes te tengo una sorpresa – dice Blaine sonriente.<p>

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto – le muestra un boleto de avión.

- ¿Boletos de avión a dónde iremos?

- Iremos a la villa de mi familia que esta algo lejos de aquí – dice el moreno - hay disfrutaremos juntos todo lo que podamos, sin que nadie nos moleste o interrumpa.

- ¿Estás seguro de hacer eso?

- ¿No te gusta mi idea? – pregunta triste – pensé que te iba a encantar.

- No, si me encanta, pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi papa.

- Perfecto, por eso no te preocupes ya se lo pedí yo.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Me dijo que – el ojiazul sonríe – pero dijo que si algo malo te pasaba me mataría.

- Aww le tienes miedo a mi papa, que tierno eres – sonríe – él no te haría nada.

- Claro que no le tengo miedo – el castaño levanta una ceja – está bien, si le tengo un poquito de miedo – el castaño suelta una carcajada.

- Bueno entonces – dice dejando de reír - ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

- Esta noche.

- Ok, oye te digo algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eres el mejor novio del mundo te amo demasiado – le besa la mejilla.

- Gracias mi precioso ángel – se besan de una manera tan perfecta, con tanta pasión, con tanto amor… hasta que los interrumpieron.

- ¡Si lo vas a follar hazlo ya! – les grito Santana sacándolos de su burbuja, provocando que todos estallaran en risas al ver a la pareja completamente ruborizada..

- Chicos todavía estamos aquí – dice Tina - ¿lo recuerdan verdad?

- Oops si lo siento – dice el ojimiel – ven vamos – le toma la mano a su novio y bajan dele escenario.

- ¿Ustedes no pierden tiempo? – les pregunta Rachel – pero son tan adorables.

- ¿Tendrán unicornios bebes? – pregunta Britt con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Eso… - comienza a decir Kurt – te lo contestara mi hermoso novio.

- Gracias – le susurra y el sonríe – Britt los hombre no podemos tener bebes.

- ¿De veras?

- Si de veras – dice el moreno - porque si así lo fuera nosotros ya tendríamos uno – todos ríen y el castaño le da un codazo.

- ¿Ustedes dos ya…? – pregunta indiscretamente Jeff y la pareja se pone roja como tomate.

- No le crean, nosotros no hemos hecho nada – dice Kurt – ¿bueno nos vamos?

Todos asienten y se retiran del auditorio, mientras tanto Kurt y Blaine se ponen a platicar sobre su salida del fin de semana.

- ¿Tu vas a ir por mi o…? – pregunta el castaño.

- Yo voy por ti, de paso saludo a tu padre – sonríe - ¿te llevo a tu casa?

- Si vamos – ambos suben al auto del ojimiel quien le abre la puerta a su novio antes de entrar al coche.

- ¿Y eso porque? – el más bajo se encoje de hombros.

– Porque tú te lo mereces y porque te amo – el ojiazul se sonroja.

- Yo te amo más – en el viaje no hablaron mucho, pero tampoco se encontraban en un silencio incomodo - ¿oye y de donde sacaste la idea de irnos de viaje?

- No sé, simplemente quería pasar más tiempo contigo a solas – se encoge de hombros – para que no pase lo del auditorio – ríen.

- Si a veces son muy insoportables.

- Bueno adiós mi ángel – dice el ojimiel cuando llegan a la casa del más alto - te vengo a recoger más tarde – se besan y el castaño sale del auto – adiós.

- Adiós amor – y se despide con la mano hasta que ya logra ver al auto de su novio, entonces entra en su casa – ¡hola papa, ya llegue!- grita.

- ¡Hijo ven! – el castaño va a donde su padre y lo ve sentado con una ceja levantada – siéntate.

- ¿Qué ocurrió papa?

- ¿Estás seguro de ir con Darren a la villa de su familia?

- Si papa será súper-híper-mega romántico, nos divertiremos mucho – dice con un brillo en los ojos.

- Esta bien – sonríe – será mejor que vayas a preparar tu maleta.

- Si papa adiós – sube corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

El castaño se estuvo toda la tarde escogiendo la ropa que iba a usar, ya que quería verse muy bien para Blaine. Cuando al fin pudo escoger la ropa que se llevaría la guardo en su maleta, inmediatamente se escucho el sonido del timbre y bajo corriendo las escaleras, con cuidado de no tropezar.

- ¡Papa ya me voy! – grita mientras abre la puerta encontrándose con un ramo de rosas.

- Hola mi ángel – le saluda Blaine quitándose las flores de la cara.

- Hola amor – se besan.

- Ten son para ti – le entrega el ramo y el castaño sonríe.

- Aww gracias son hermosas.

- ¿Bueno nos vamos?

- Claro – se toman de la mano y caminan hasta el auto de Blaine.

- ¿Y qué hiciste hoy?

- Pues relativamente nada - el más bajo alza una ceja - me pase toda la tarde buscando la ropa perfecta para salir contigo.

- Sabes eres completamente adorable cuando te obsesionas con la ropa – le besa la mejilla y se ruboriza.

- ¿Oye a dónde vamos? – pregunta el castaño al ver que no iban a donde él pensaba - ¿no vamos a ir al aeropuerto?

- Aww mi amor que inocente eres – sonríe – claro que no iremos en un avión normal, ¿no recuerdas que eres novio del cantante más famoso del momento?

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Que tengo mi propio Jet privado, para que seamos solo tú y yo en el avión.

- Bueno tal vez a veces se me olvide, que eres un cantante muy famoso – se encoge de hombros.

El resto del trayecto hacia la casa de los Anderson donde estuvieron esperando un rato hasta que el avión despegara, cuando lo hizo el castaño estaba mirando por la ventana, algo que se le hizo muy tierno al moreno.

- ¿Nunca habías usado un avión? – pregunta.

- No, papa nunca tuvo dinero para que saliéramos de Lima, lo más importante era que yo fuera a la escuela y que el taller siguiera adelante – sonríe – a veces pienso que hubiera sido de mi vida si mama todavía estuviera aquí, tal vez viviríamos mejor, pero no lo sé.

- No pienses en eso – lo abraza – nunca sabes porque pasan las cosas, tal vez y la vida te está resguardando algo muy bueno.

- ¿Algo como tú?

- Tal vez, pero en tu vida tendrás mejores cosas que yo, pero ahora solo disfruta el presente – sonríen y se besan.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

- Sabes me gusta que seas así.

- ¿Así como? – pregunta el moreno divertido – guapo e irresistible.

- No – dice el castaño – bueno también pero comprensivo y amoroso.

- Bueno es que contigo no puedo actuar de una forma grosera o como un patán, ya que contigo cerca, no me nace ese sentimiento.

- ¿Y cuál es el que te nace?

- No sé – se encoge de hombros – amor, deseo, pasión.

- Blaine no digas esas cosas – dice el castaño rojo como un tomate.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta divertido – si es la pura verdad – y se carcajea al ver la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza de su novio – eres completamente adorable – le besa una mejilla.

- Mejor no me digas esas cosas.

- ¿Acaso no te gustan mis cumplidos?

- ¿Esos son cumplidos?

- Si, que no sientes que te estoy diciendo cosas lindas y tú te ruborizas, eso quiere decir que dije bien un cumplido – explica el moreno – y por lo que veo si estoy haciendo buenos cumplidos – le guiña un ojo.

- ¡Claro! – dice emocionado – si tú eres todo un romántico – dice irónico y el ojimiel lo toma de las manos y comienza a besarle el cuello – no… Blaine… siento muchas cos…cosquillas jajajaja.

- Bueno como no te gustaron mis cumplidos tendré que hacer otra cosa para que tú te emociones – dice todavía besando y mordiendo esa piel blanca que tanto lo enloquecía.

- Pa… para – el pelinegro se separa y observa divertido como su novio trata de estabilizar su respiración.

- ¿No te gusto? – dice entre risas.

- ¡No te burles! – el castaño se levanta y se sienta en su lugar, después de un rato el moreno se comienza a reír como un desquiciado a al menos eso pensaba Kurt - ¿De qué te ríes? – no respondió – anda dime de que te ríes – dice en un puchero y el ojimiel le señala el cuello, en ese momento el castaño lo miro con una ceja alzada y se dirigió al espejo del baño - ¡Eres un maldito como se te ocurre hacerme esto! – grita señalando el chupetón gigante que tenía en el cuello.

- Tienes que admitir que se te ve sexy.

- ¡No se ve sexy! – le grito - se ve horrible.

- Oh vamos amor, así podrías presumir que Blaine Anderson te hizo un chupetón – le guiña el ojo.

- Idiota – susurra por lo bajo.

- Bueno según parece ya llegamos – dice el moreno asomándose por la ventana.

- A ver – el castaño logra observar una villa gigante con piscinas, varia habitaciones y un gran salón – ¿esto es tuyo?

- Claro que no – le sonríe – es de mi familia – entonces la pareja baja del vehículo con sus maletas.

- ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

- En mi habitación, es muy grande creo que si cabemos los dos perfectamente – el moreno le toma de la mano y lo guía hasta una habitación muy grande con el piso de color azul y las paredes y techo de blanco.

- ¡Es demasiado grande! – dice el castaño observando cada milímetro de la habitación.

- ¿En serio? – pregunta incrédulo mientras acomodaba las maletas a un lado de la cama.

- Bromeas, esto es más grande que toda mi casa.

- Bueno cambiando de tema – dice el moreno captando la atención del castaño - ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunta curioso sentándose en la cama.

- Pues podemos ir a la piscina, jugar algún deporte, broncearnos…

- Yo no puedo broncearme – lo interrumpe - se me quema la piel.

- Esta bien no vamos a broncearnos – sonríe al ver a su novio recorriendo toda la habitación y asombrarse por lo que se encontraba en ella – también podemos simplemente descansar.

- Sabes quiero ir a la piscina – dice mirándolo y acercándose a él.

- Esta bien cámbiate yo te espero afuera.

- Okey – el castaño toma su maleta para busca su traje de baño y un bloqueador solar, se quita la ropa y se coloca el traje de baño para después ponerse bloqueador por todo el cuerpo.

- Kurt necesito que… - el moreno no esperaba ver eso a su novio, su adorable y tierno novio con solo un short, y sin playera, sé que do mirándolo un momento hasta que volvió a realidad por la voz del castaño.

- ¿Blaine estas bien? – se acerca a el – parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

- Si estoy perfectamente bien – sonríe – nos vamos.

- Claro – se toman de la mano y caminan hasta la piscina, el primero en entrar es Kurt mientras el pelinegro trataba de que no notara que lo estaba mirando - ¿Blaine no vas a entrar?

- Si, si ya voy – se coloca el traje de baño para echarse un clavado al agua salpicando todo a su alrededor.

- Te amo, esto es algo muy maravilloso – sonríe – solo tú y yo, durante un fin de semana juntos y sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

- Si claro que será maravilloso, estaremos disfrutando este fin de semana al máximo.

- Me gustaría poder estar aquí contigo para siempre.

- Pues podemos volver después, si quieres claro.

- Si sería algo bueno para relajarnos.

- Tu solo dime cuando quieres volver y yo le aviso a todos que voy a usar la villa por cierto tiempo – sonríen.

- Ven – dice tomándole la mano.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Te quiero decir algo muy importante.

- Claro yo te escucho.

- ¿Alguna vez has creído en los príncipes de Disney?

- Si desde niño adoraba pensar que uno de ellos era mi novio o algo parecido ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque cuando era niño mama me decía que los príncipes si existen pero solo hay uno por persona y sabes creo que encontré el mío – sonríen.

- Yo también encontré el mío – se besan.

- Bueno hay que divertirnos – dice el castaño - ¿Qué tal si jugamos a basquetbol?

- No lo sé, soy muy malo en ese deporte.

- Vamos Blaine te aseguro que nadie es peor que yo en los deportes, solo jugaremos por diversión.

- Esta bien vamos – dice y el ojiazul lo toma de la mano y lo saca del agua.

El llegar a la cancha de baloncesto el castaño tomo un balón y se lo paso a Blaine.

- Tu empiezas – el moreno lanzo el balón a la canasta pero en vez de dar ahí, rompió un jarrón que se encontraba cerca y el ojiazul solto una carcajada.

- Te dije que era muy malo.

- No te preocupes es solo por diversión.

Despues de varios minutos jugando el marcador iba 12 – 0 favor Kurt.

- Eres un mentiroso – le recrimina el ojimiel a su novio.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta metiendo otra canasta.

- Dijiste que eras malo jugando.

- Lo soy – sonrió – solo que tú eres peor.

- Jaja que gracioso – dice sarcástico – hay que hacer otra cosa que esto ya me fastidio.

- Ow el niño se cansó de perder.

- No te burles y vamos a vestirnos – dice puesto que todavía solo traían puestos sus trajes de baño.

- Esta bien vamos – se toman de la mano y caminan hasta la habitación de Blaine – ¿y qué quieres hacer ahora? – le pregunta el castaño a su novio.

- No lo sé – dice el pelinegro - estoy muy cansado deberíamos ver que hay en la televisión mientras nos acostamos en mi cama.

Ambos se recuestan en la cama y el moreno prende la TV y solo cambia de canal hasta que se cansa de ver que no había nada divertido que ver, así que la apaga y al voltear a ver al castaño se da cuenta de que se quedó dormido todavía solo con su traje de baño puesto, el también empezaba a tener sueño así que se acomoda bien detrás del ojiazul y le rodea la cintura con sus brazos, así podía sentir esa piel tan suave que tanto le encantaba tocar y sentir. Al despertar Kurt pudo sentir a Blaine alrededor suyo y se sonrojo.

- Amor despierta – le susurra volteándose para verle la cara.

- Bueno días mi ángel – le besa los labios de una forma muy tierna – tengo hambre, ¿vamos a desayunar?

- Claro vamos, pero primero hay que cambiarnos – dice señalando sus trajes de baño.

- Esta bien – el castaño toma una de las playeras que tenía en su maleta y unos pantalones cortos y se los pone, el moreno no podía hacer nada más que mirar es cuerpo pero sabía que no podía apresurar las cosas con Kurt todavía.

- Nos vemos afuera – dice el castaño saliendo de la habitación, inmediatamente el pelinegro se viste con la mayor velocidad posible y sale de la habitación y ve a Kurt que estaba viendo el jardín como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

- Lo hizo mama – dijo el moreno abrazando al castaño por detrás – normalmente cada vez que tiene tiempo viene y se dedica a la jardinería o a descansar.

- Son muy hermosas.

- Bueno vamos a la cocina – al llegar el moreno toma varias cosas y le indica a su novio que se siente a esperar que el prepare el desayuno.

- ¿Así que también eres un cocinero?

- Pues me gusta mucho hacer esto, más que nada cuando vives con otro chico de tu edad tienes que acostumbrarte a hacerte tú mismo la comida – aunque tardo un poco termino de preparar un par de omelettes y le dio a su novio quien comenzó a comer y enseguida le encanto.

- Esta muy bueno.

- Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado – sonríe.

El resto del día ambos se dedicaron a divertirse lo más que pudieron porque el domingo en la tarde tenían que volver a Lima, por sus clases.

- Me gusta mucho dormir contigo – dijo el castaño acurrucándose entre los brazos de Blaine.

- A mí también estas muy calientito - le besa la nuca - me gusta abrazarte y despertar contigo a mi lado.

- Eres muy romántico – el más bajo sonríe.

- Que puedo decir tú me inspiras ser muy romántico y amoroso.

Y así se durmieron otra vez abrazados y sintiendo el calor del otro, en la mañana el castaño se despertó primero y decidió darle una sorpresa al mejor novio del mundo. Así que fue a la cocina y preparo un desayuno muy delicioso y después fue al jardín de la mama de Blaine para cortar unas flores y ponerlas en el florero que estaba en medio del comedor. Al despertar el moreno no sintió a su amado entre sus brazos asi que abrió los ojos encontrándose con una nota que decía:

_Te espero en el comedor_

Inmediatamente sonrió y salió corriendo hacia el comedor donde puedo ver un desayuno en la mesa y unas flores

- Hola amor – le saludo el castaño.

- Hola mi ángel – le beso la mejilla - ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Pues es como un agradecimiento por haberme regalado uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida.

- Créeme tu hiciste que este fuera un gran fin de semana para mí.

- Bueno comemos – asiente y se sientan para disfrutar de la comida preparada por el más alto.

El día paso muy rápido y el ojimiel le dijo al castaño que fuera al salón donde le iba a dedicar una nueva canción que había escrito.

- Bueno amor últimamente no he parado de escribir canciones, así que esta es una nueva – sonríe y comienza la melodía.

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday

The regular crowd shuffles in

There's an old man sitting next to me

Making love to his tonic and gin

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory?

I'm not really sure how it goes

But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete

When I wore younger man's clothes"

La la la, de de da

La la, de de da da da

Sing us a song, you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well, we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feelin' alright

La la la, de de da

La la, de de da da da

Sing us a song, you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well, we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feelin' alright

Al terminar de cantar el castaño le aplaudió y le dio un beso, después fueron a guardar las cosas, porque ya era hora de que se fueran.

- Sin duda este fin de semana fue perfecto – dice el castaño y abraza a su novio, cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a Lima.


	12. Chapter 12

The Boy Is Mine

* * *

><p>- Hola chicos ¿se divirtieron? - les pregunto Finn que los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto para llevarlos a casa.<p>

- ¡Hola Finn! – le saludo su hermano con una brazo junto a una gran y esplendida sonrisa – fue perfecto, no existe otra palabra para describirlo – el mas alto sonríe.

- Hey Finn –saluda el más bajo.

- Bueno chicos hay que irnos yendo que mama y Burt nos esperan con la comida – los tres salen del lugar con las maletas de la pareja en manos, hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde el auto de Finn estaba siendo remolcado - ¡¿Hey, Hey que les pasa ese es mi auto?! – les grito a las personas de la grúas.

- Bueno estaba mal estacionado – dijo el agente de tránsito - y fue remolcado porque impedía el paso a la gente – se retiró.

- No puedo creerlo Finn, no te sabes estacionar, que vergüenza dios – dijo el castaño alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

- Tu ni siquiera sabes conducir – contraataco su hermano.

- Pero es porque nunca he querido aprender – le reclamo.

- No es porque eres muy malo en muchas cosas y una de ellas es el majo de automóviles.

- Pero al menos yo si se cómo repararlos – le saca la lengua infantilmente.

- ¿Pueden dejar de pelear y resolver nuestro problema? – interviene el ojimiel que había estado observando expectante la pelea de los hermanos sin hacer comentario alguno.

- ¿Cuál problema? – pregunto Hudson sin comprender nada rascándose la cabeza con la mano.

- Blaine no tenemos ningún problema ahora – le toma la mano y sonríen.

- En el que no tenemos como llegar a ningún lugar porque se llevaron el auto tal vez – sonríe divertidamente al ver como los dos hermanos reaccionaban.

- ¿Qué haremos Finn? – pregunto el castaño que daba vueltas alrededor de los otro dos – papa nos matara si llegamos tarde a la cena y todo por tu culpa.

- No es mi culpa que nunca haya aprendido como estaciona correctamente un auto – se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Y si usamos un taxi? – los otros dos rápidamente llamaron a uno para que los llevase a su casa.

El viaje fue algo incómodo en especial para Blaine ya que el taxista no le quitaba la mirada de encima pero Kurt no se quedaba atrás la mandaba miradas asesinas al tipo para que no estuviera viendo a su novio, al llegar rápidamente bajaron pero Kurt seguía con la mirada sobre ese tipo en algún momento Finn pensó que su hermano muy salvajemente le saltaría encima al señor.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunto Finn a su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué cosa? – se confundió por lo que preguntaba.

- Estabas mirando a ese tipo como si lo fueras a matar.

- Ganas no me faltaban – los otros dos lo miraron raro - ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros – estaba mirando mucho a mi novio y por mi gaydar pude deducir que era gay y quería tenerte en la cama – le dijo eso ultimo a Blaine que reacciono sorprendido.

- Mejor entremos a la casa – el más alto abre la puerta principal - ¡Ya llegamos! – grita al vacío mientras espera respuesta.

- ¡Chicos vengan a comer! – se escucha la voz de Carole gritar desde la cocina. Inmediatamente los tres adolescentes van al lugar, se lavan las manos y se sientan.

- ¿Cómo se comportó mi pequeño? – pregunto Burt a Blaine.

- ¡Papa no soy un pequeño! – le reclamo su hijo.

- Si lo eres para mí – el castaño le sonrió tiernamente a su padre.

- Pues como un ángel, fue muy lindo aunque si fue muy malo conmigo cuando jugamos basquetbol – dijo el ojimiel mirando divertido a su novio.

- ¡No es mi culpa que seas malo en ese juego! – le grito su novio.

- Tampoco es mi culpa que no me hayas dicho que tú eres bueno en el – le reclama Blaine.

- Chicos no discutan – les dijo el mayor de los Hummel – ¿y Kurt me dijiste que tenías algo muy importante para decirme?

- Si de hecho nosotros dos – él y Blaine se toman de la mano.

- No me digas que se casaran porque lo tienen prohibido.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que nos casaremos? – suspira – lo que te quería decir es complicado.

- Pues comienza que me tienes intrigado con eso.

- Pues de hecho él no es Darren Criss.

- ¿Entonces quién es? – le cuestiona su madrastra con una ceja alzada.

- Su verdadero nombre es Blaine Anderson.

- Espera, espera – dice Finn - ¿el exitoso cantante?

- El mismo – dice el aludido.

- No te creo, aunque pensándolo bien – se coloca la mano en la barbilla – si es muy parecido, en la bajito, los ojos y la voz – se queda un rato pensando - ¡no puedo creer que no te haya reconocido eres mi más grande ídolo! – lo aprieta entre sus brazos.

- Finn lo estás asfixiando – el mayor lo suelta y sonríe.

- ¿Entonces porque te disfrazaste de un chico normal de escuela? – cuestiono Burt que seguía sin entender el porqué.

- Pues conocí a Kurt el día después de mi concierto y sentí una atracción inmediata hacia él, así que con ayuda de mi manager Nick salió esta idea para que yo pudiera estar con Kurt como él quería tomados de la mano por la calle sin que nadie nos molestase – sonríe – solo fue cosa de pedirle ayuda a Tina, mi mejor amiga que también es mi estilista diseñamos todo el vestuario que utilizaría Darren Criss – explica con una sonrisa.

- Bueno eso significa que amas mucho a mi hijo y me agrada – dice Burt sonriendo hacia el moreno – pero no deberías haber guardado ese secreto con toda la gente que se relaciona con ustedes.

- Tenemos pensado contárselos hoy en la fiesta de Rachel – dijo Kurt sonriente ya que esa noche se llevaría a cabo en la casa de Rachel la fiesta que organizan los ND para divertirse anualmente.

- Esta bien como quieras, porque no es bueno guardar secretos con la gente que uno quiere – les dice Carole sonriendo y la pareja le sonríe en agradecimiento.

- Bueno papa, Carole, Finn… Blaine y yo iremos a mi habitación para prepararnos para la fiesta adiós – ambos suben las escaleras corriendo sin mirar atrás y al llegar a la habitación se tiran juntos en la cama.

- Salió bien ¿no?

- Claro que salió bien amor – lo besa – salió perfectamente bien.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

- No se tal vez deberíamos alistarnos para la fiesta.

- O podríamos besarnos por un largo rato para después arreglarnos para salir – le besa el cuello.

- E-esta bi-bien – dice en un gemido.

- Sabes delicioso – susurra en el oído del ojiazul.

Blaine se sube encima de Kurt para besarle los labios de una manera sensual que derretía al castaño bajo el que comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa yluego la tiro al suelo, siguieron besándose con tanta pasión recorriendo sus cuerpos hasta que:

- Chicos rápido vamo… - dijo Finn pero se tapó los ojos para no ver a ambos chicos sin camisa, casi sin pantalón en la habitación de su hermano.

- ¡¿Finn porque nos interrumpes?! – grito bastante molesto el castaño que inmediatamente tomo su ropa y la de Blaine para que se la pusieran.

- Porque nos vamos en media hora y parece que a ustedes no les importa.

- Ya vamos – dijo en un tono aburrido - ¡ahora largo de mi habitación! – grita y el castaño sale corriendo de ella – lamento eso.

- No te preocupes tal vez todavía no sea momento de hacerlo – sonríe – debemos esperar al momento indicado y no estar presionados.

- Esta bien ¿nos bañamos?

- Esta vez yo soy quien no quiere bañarse contigo.

- ¿Enserio? – alza una ceja.

- No te creas vamos amor – y entran al baño besándose.

Durante su baño no pararon de besarse y tocarse sus cuerpos. Cuando terminaron tomaron algo de ropa y se la pusieron para después bajar corriendo hasta donde los esperaba Finn algo desesperado porque tardaban demasiado. Subieron al auto del mas alto y platicaron de temas tribales mientras iban en el camino, al llegar a la casa de la novia de Hudson bajaron y llamaron a la puerta.

- Chicos pasen al sótano hay esta toda la acción – le dice a la pareja – tu ven conmigo hay algo que tengo que mostrarte – le dice a su novio y ambos se alejan de la pareja.

- ¿Cómo está mi pareja gay favorita? – les pregunta Santana abrazándolos a ambos por el cuello casi asfixiándolos – espero que hayan disfrutado sus pequeñas vacaciones.

- Hola San – le saluda el castaño – pues fue divertido y muy lindo.

- Me alegra pero yo les hubiera recomendado que esperan hasta San Valentín para hacer ese viaje, pero ni modo – se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Y tú que piensas hacer ese día? – e pregunta Blaine.

- No se tal vez camine sola por los parque preguntándome porque no tengo novio o coma helado viendo una película romántica – se encoge de hombros – no se hay muchas opciones.

- ¿Y se te le declaras a Britt? – propone el ojiazul.

- No creo estar lista para admitir que soy lesbiana – lo último lo susurra para que solo ellos tres escuchen.

- Yo creo que estas lista para hacerlo – le dice el castaño abrazándola – además nos tienes a nosotros, al Glee club y a Brittany más que nada como apoyo si algo sale mal.

- Esta bien Kurt tratare de planear algo pero tu me vas a ayudar – le señala con un dedo la nariz de forma amenazante.

- Ok.

- ¡Kurt! – grita un rubio que corre hacia el a abrazarlo y lo tira al suelo.

- Hola Jeff – le saluda su amigo – yo también te extrañe.

- Mas te vale no haber hecho nada sucio mientras estabas haya ¿eh?

- Ni que fuera tú.

- Me ofendes.

- Claro que no te hago un favor – sonríe.

- ¡Te adoro!

- ¡Te odio!

- ¡Claro que no tú me amas! – se abrazan.

- ¡Chicos podrían callarse tratamos de bailar por aquí! – gruñe Quinn que estaba borracha bailando una canción lenta con Puck.

- De hecho chicos tenemos que contarles un secreto – dice Kurt serio tomando la mano de Blaine y todos se acercan.

- Aww si pueden tener bebes unicornios y estas embarazado – chillo Britt con un brillo en los ojos.

- No Britt no es eso – al ver que la rubia volvería a hablar el castaño se le adelanto – si Britt es en serio.

- ¿Entonces de que se trata todo esto? – pregunta Mercedes obviamente también borracha.

- Él es Blaine Anderson – señala a su novio y todos se carcajean a excepción de Tina, Nick, Santana, Rachel y Finn – es en serio.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunta Puck y el ojiazul asiente – que canta una canción y entonces le creeremos.

- Como quieran - dice el moreno y comienza a cantar:

Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive and the world's turning inside out, yeah

I'm floating around in ecstasy

So

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, estaban ante nada ni nada menos que su ídolo Blaine Anderson.

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! – chilla Britt abrazándolo.

- Gracias – el ojimiel sonríe.

- ¿Y porque te vistes como un nerd? – le pregunta Quinn que se sostenía de Puck para no caer.

- Pues para estar con mi amor sin que nadie nos interrumpiera – todas las chicos hacen en coro un suspiro – pero también para descansar de la fama, estaba muy agotado.

- Eres muy romántico unicornio – dice la rubia jalándole las mejillas.

- Gracias – se sonroja.

- ¿Entonces Kurt es el novio de Blaine Anderson? – pregunto Mercedes haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de eso.

- Si somos novios – dijo el ojimiel besando al castaño en la mejilla.

- Pero como si Kurt odia a Blaine – dijo el rubio de ojos cafés.

- Corrección Jeff lo odiaba ahora solo lo amo – se dan un tierno y corto beso para demostrarles a sus amigos el amor que se tienen.

El resto de la fiesta paso en preguntas de todos a Blaine sobre una nueva canción, una nueva gira o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera también, como no puedo faltar Santana y Rachel presumieron que fueron las primeras en saber el secreto de Klaine el apodo que todos le dieron a la pareja.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se sentía raro como si algo malo fuera a pasar, o tal vez solo se sentía diferente no dormir abrazado de su amado, si eso debía ser. Se dio una ducha para después colocarse su ropa y bajar a desayunar solo como siempre ya que Nick se iba a desayunar con Jeff pero al bajar se encontró con algo hermoso… Kurt, el estaba hay con un par de platos con deliciosos desayunos sonriéndole.

- Hola mi amor – dijo el castaño.

- Hola ángel – se sienta enfrente del ojiazul - ¿Qué haces aquí, como entraste?

- Quería que hoy compartiéramos desayuno como el fin de semana y entre por la puerta trasera, deberías proteger la casa luego te roban – sonríen.

- Te amo – dice el moreno.

- Yo te amo más – comienzan a ingerir sus alimentos.

- Oye te sientes, bien te noto algo nervioso.

- No es nada solo tengo un mal presentimiento – se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunta divertido - ¿mi comida? No creo que este tan mala.

- No, es sobre ti.

- Blaine a mí no me ocurrirá nada mientras este contigo ¿recuerdas?

- Si recuerdo cuando te lo prometí – el castaño sonríe.

- Entonces no te preocupes yo estoy bien y tu igual – le toma la mano – nosotros siempre estaremos bien.

- Gracias.

- Para eso estamos los novios amor – se besan.

Pero cuando terminan van hacia la escuela juntos, al llegar pasan por todas sus clases juntas. Pero cuando llega la hora del Glee club todo se complicó por una cosa o más bien alguien: Chandler.

- Chicos él es nuestro nuevo miembro Chandler Kiehl – pasa un rubio con una ropa bastante rara, bajito, con unos ojos color azul y con gorrito en la cabeza que lo hacía ver como tonto, según Blaine – siéntate al lado de Finn – señala al asiento que esta entre el grandote y Blaine – bueno comencemos la clase…

- ¿Él es tu novio? – le pregunta el nuevo a Blaine señalando al castaño que estaba sentado a su lado.

- ¿Quién Kurt? – asiente – si porque lo preguntas.

- Porque a veces las cosas lindas como el son robadas – sonríe con malevolencia.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que él es muy bonito y adorable, como un ángel para ser exactos y lo quiero en mi cama, seguro ustedes dos todavía son vírgenes y pues si quieres yo le enseño como moverse y gemir para que después lo haga mejor contigo – al ojimiel se la cae la mandíbula al suelo y casi le da un puñetazo a Chandler de no ser porque Kurt le había hablado en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Amor puedes decirme una canción muy romántica con la que puedas expresar tus sentimientos hacia una persona? – le pregunta.

- Podrías usar Songbird es muy linda – el castaño se voltea y el moreno vuelve con chandler – no quiero que te le acerques en lo más mínimo ¿entendiste?

- ¿O si no que?

- O si no yo me encargare de que no vuelvas a tener sexo en tu vida – sonríe macabramente.

- Tú nunca me detendrás de conseguir lo que quiero.

- Eso está por verse ricitos de oro – se separan por toda la tensión que hay entre ellos.

En los siguientes días Blaine estuvo muy pendiente de lo que hacía Chandler no podía arriesgarse a perder al amor de su vida solo por un chico nuevo que solo quiere acostarse con su novio, todo iba relativamente bien hasta un día fue al auditorio y vio algo que le prendió fuego dentro Chandler estaba acostado en el escenario sobre una manta quitándole la ropa a Kurt que estaba llorando de tan solo sentir los dedos del rubio recorrer su cuerpo. Enseguida el moreno corrió hacia ellos y le dio una patada al chico en la cara y Kurt se refugió tras suyo.

- Perdóname Blaine, me llego una nota que decía que querías verme en el auditorio y aquí estaba él y me tiro al suelo – sollozo – luego comenzó a besarme y a tocarme.

- ¡¿Querías violártelo aquí en el auditorio animal?! – le grito el moreno al rubio – eres una basura.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí chicos? – pregunta Santana que venía llegando con algunos de los chicos de New Directions – ¿Dios Kurt estas bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Ocurrió que este infeliz trato de violar a Kurt – dijo Blaine apuntando a Chandler.

- ¿Qué querías hacer? – le cuestiono Finn que subió el escenario para ver porque su hermano menor lloraba y el motivo no lo hizo muy feliz que digamos y se dirigió al rubio para tirarlo al piso – te – patada – aseguro – patada – que – patada – te – patada – arrepentirás – patada – de – patada – esto – Puck tuvo que tomar a su mejor amigo para evitar que le siguiera haciendo daño al rubio por mucho que se lo merecía, pero en ese momento Mr. Shue se acercó a ver la escena.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió Chandler? – pregunto poniéndose al lado del chico que sangraba de varias partes del cuerpo en especial del labio y la nariz, vaya que Blaine lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Fi…Finn me golpeo – susurro y el profesor miro a Hudson con desaprobación.

- ¡Pero que le diga porque lo hice! – grito el grandulón.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Na…nada – dijo él.

- ¡Mentira intento violar a Kurt! – grito Noah y enseguida el profesor fue a ver al castaño que estaba con solo una pequeña playera, con el cabellos revuelto y sin sus botas puestas, también tenía varias marcas en el cuello.

- Shh… shh bebe ya estoy aquí nada malo te ocurrirá – repetía una y otra vez Blaine mientras sostenía a su novio en los brazos, que ya se había quedado dormido con muchas lágrimas en el rostro y entre todos sus amigos.

- ¡Chandler estas fuera de New Directions y también de esta institución así que mejor retírate de aquí – dijo el profesor sin la menor gota de compasión en sus palabras – chicos quiero que llamen a la policía ese chico no lograra salir de aquí y tiene que pagar por lo que casi le hizo a Kurt –inmediatamente Finn llamo a la estación para reportar un intento de violación.

En cuanto la policía llego se llevaron a Chandler, gracias a Mr. Shue y a los chicos, Blaine y Finn se salvaron de ser llevados ya que ellos golpearon al rubio. Durante las noches siguientes Blaine tuvo que mudarse temporalmente a la casa de su novio porque tenía muchas pesadillas con lo ocurrido aquella tarde, cosa que hubiera terminado en una tragedia de no ser por el ojimiel. Esas pesadillas solo las podía calmar el moreno y eso era algo más que él lograba en Kurt, su Kurt, desde eso momento juro que nunca más dejaría que ninguna persona tocara a su novio, nunca si él estaba ahí para protegerlo. A principios de febrero se supo que Chandler escapo de la cárcel y en un mensaje sobre una pared del lugar había escrito "VOY POR USTEDES HUDSON Y CRISS LOS MATARE Y TAMBIEN HARE LO QUE NO LOGRE HACER CON KURT LO JURO ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA" ese mensaje aumento las pesadillas del castaño pero se sentía muy seguro en los brazos de Blaine.


	13. Chapter 13

Un Par De Cupidos

* * *

><p>Durante los últimos días a Kurt se le habían quitado las pesadillas, la verdad todos estaban muy preocupados con la noticia de que Chandler escapo de la cárcel. Blaine trataba de aparentar que no le preocupaba para que su novio no se preocupara, pero la verdad era que se moría del miedo al saber que ese loco estaba suelto por las calles y había amenazado con hacerle daño a él y a Finn, también a Kurt pero de otra forma.<p>

- ¡Chicos! – grito Mr. Shue al entrar al salón de clases.

- No nos diga malas noticias por favor – previno Rachel mirándolo con ojos de perrito mojado.

- Estas son grandes noticias como mañana es San Valentín les propongo que canten un dueto romántico con su pareja o que le dediquen una canción romántica la que ustedes prefieran, así que pónganse de acuerdo para mañana – todos se ponen a hablar con su pareja sobre ellos – a y también los ganadores de los duetos conseguirán el dueto en las regionales que son la semana que viene, mientras que los solistas ganaran la oportunidad de competir por el solo – se escucharon chillidos de emoción por parte de varios que quería tener el protagonismo en la competencia junto a la persona que más querían en el mundo.

- ¿Qué prefieres una canción o un dueto? – pregunto Kurt a su novio.

- A mí me gustan las dos ideas.

- Mejor hay que hacer lo que tú prefieras.

- Hay que hacer un dueto y luego yo te dedico una canción que te estoy escribiendo – el castaño sonríe.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto?

- Solo puedo ser así contigo – le besa la mejilla.

- Bueno hay que cantar el dueto más romántico del mundo ¿ideas? – le pregunta el ojiazul a su novio.

- Podríamos cantar Lucky de Jason Mraz y Colbie Caillat.

- Sabes me gusta esa canción y me gustara más cantarla contigo.

- Bueno decidido ganaremos este concurso y el dueto en las regionales.

- ¿Chicos ya tienen sus opciones para duetos? – pregunta el profesor.

- ¡Sí! – respondió muy emocionada Rachel - Finn y yo cantaremos Don't Go Breaking My Heart – dijo sonriendo – dueto con el cual ganaremos el concurso y el dueto en la regionales.

- No lo creo – le recrimino Quinn - porque Sam y yo cantaremos (I've Had) The Time of My Life y será épico – ambas chicas se miraron con odio.

- Chicas por favor - las interrumpió Jeff que se levantó de su asiento - todos sabemos que yo y mi novio ganaremos con nuestra magnífica interpretación de No Air – sonríe burlonamente.

- Solo si yo lo permito – dijo Santana levantándose de su silla lista para insultarlos a todos - ahora tal vez la narizona tenga una gran voz – Rachel abre la boca por el asombro al escuchar a su "amiga" insultándola – la pareja gay sería muy aburrida para las regionales – Jeff entrecierra los ojos mirándola con claro odio – y tal vez la chica estrías pueda ganar al hacer que el pobre Sam caiga en sus redes pero estoy segura que yo ganare.

- ¿Y con quien cantaras si no tienes un novio Bolsas de Arena? – le recrimino la rubia en un tono burlón.

- Eso es lo que tú crees – contesto mirando disimuladamente a Britt – pero yo los aplastare.

- ¡Ok cállense pueden! – las corto Kurt – me cansa que crean que no tienen más competencia fuera de ustedes pues saben que yo y mi novio los aplastaremos a todos sin piedad alguna y ustedes solo suplicaran para poder conseguir estar en el número grupal de las regionales – todos se quedaron callados Kurt, el tierno Kurt, el adorable e inofensivo Kurt nunca había hablado de esa manera.

- Nunca habías hablado así – susurro Blaine – pero me gusta – le besa la mejilla – así que ya saben chicos esmérense para poder quitarnos el dueto de las manos.

Todos comenzaron a discutir otra vez pero esta vez Kurt y Blaine salieron del salón sin ser vistos y se escabulleron a la cafetería a comprar y luego fueron a unas bancas que estaban fuera de la escuela.

- ¿Qué piensas tanto amor? – Kurt se sentó al lado de su novio con un cono de nieve en la mano - ¿quieres? – le ofreció.

- No gracias comételo tu – el castaño se encoge de hombros – ¿has pensado en lo que nos dijo Santana el otro día?

- ¿Los insultos? – levanta una ceja – porque si es eso si – sonríe.

- No lo de Britt.

- No ¿Qué dijo?

****Flashback****

- Chicos – los llamo la latina.

- ¿Qué quieres Santana? – pregunto el moreno.

- Vengo a cobrarme el favor que me deben por no haber dicho el secreto.

- De todos modos ya se supo – respondió el castaño.

- ¡Eso lo se Lady Hummel! – grita pero después se calma – solo ayúdenme ¿quieren? – les pidió.

- Wow Santana López pidiendo algo amablemente eso nunca creí poder verlo – se burla el ojiazul.

- ¡Cállate! – elevo al más alto del suelo, Kurt se asustó mucho al ver lo que había provocado en la morena.

- Esta bien, está bien te ayudáramos – lo baja.

- Gracias – y la chica se marcha dejando a la pareja algo desconcertada, en especial al castaño.

****Fin del Flashback****

- Oh si ya lo recordé pues deberíamos buscarla para saber de una vez que quiere que hagamos – el ojiazul se levanta y le toma la mano a su novio.

- Creo que está en el auditorio – ambos chicos se van del patio de la escuela y entran en ella, caminan hasta legar al lugar donde ven a la latina acomodando unas cosas.

- San – la llama Kurt.

- Chicos vengan ayúdenme con esto – los chicos corren hasta donde se encuentra ella.

- ¿Por qué quitas todo? – pregunta el más bajo moviendo las cajas de lugar apartándolas del escenario.

- Quiero que todo sea muy simple para la presentación – explica ella.

- ¿Qué cantaras?

- Ya lo estuvimos hablando ¿no Kurt? – el castaño asiente – será Songbird muy romántica y linda.

- ¿Y a quien le cantaras dices? – dice a propósito para provocar que su amiga mencione el nombre de su amada.

- A Britt – se ruboriza – todo esto es por ella.

- A mí me parece que ya te llego la hora de ser romántica – la pelinegra levanta una ceja – yo antes pensaba que todo eso de arreglarse mucho y tener detalles para alguien era muy cursi pero míreme ahora – toma de la mano a Kurt – el me cambio totalmente la forma de pensar en el amor.

- Nunca digas que cambiare hobbit solo es un pequeño detalle no algo muy grande como lo que tú le haces a Kurt.

- Así todos empezamos.

- Cállate – le avienta el micrófono – si se descompone fue tu culpa.

- Claro – responde irónico.

- Bueno ahora necesitamos planear la hora.

- ¿Qué tal a las doce de la tarde cuando termine su práctica para las porristas? – sugiere sonriendo.

- Esta bien ustedes encárguense de traerla y luego de salir para que nadie entre ¿ok?

- ¿Por qué nadie puede entrar?

- Todavía no estoy lista para reconocer públicamente que amo a Britt o que soy lesbiana – explica – y ustedes no dirán nada de esto que pasara con Britt ¿verdad?

- Claro ustedes dos se merecen lo mejor – la apoya el castaño - pero creo que Britt va a querer que se tomen de la mano en público y eso puede ser algo que tú todavía no estés dispuesta a hacer.

- Sera cosa de tiempo Kurt no me presiones con esto – dijo la latina sentándose en el piso e inmediatamente la pareja se sentó a cada uno de sus lados – es muy difícil para mí aceptarlo que soy, pero al menos con ustedes y con ella puedo ser quien en realidad soy.

- Nosotros te queremos por cómo eres – el ojiazul la abraza – y estoy seguro que cuando decidas contárselo a los chicos de Glee club también lo comprenderán y te apoyaran.

- Gracias – se levantan – bueno mejor hay que seguir trabajando.

El resto de la tarde paso en risas y la preparación de la gran sorpresa de Santana para Britt, Kurt estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de ver a sus dos amigas salir sería muy tierno. Ya en casa Blaine se encontraba con Kurt en sus brazos mientras miraban el atardecer.

- Esto es muy lindo – susurro el castaño.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te tenga en mis brazos?

- No – le respondió - estar así contigo – se acurruca mejor en los brazos de su novio.

- Te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti.

- ¿Tienes planes para mañana? – le besa la cabeza.

- No estoy esperando que mi novio me invite a salir a algún lugar ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – se voltea para mirarlo mejor.

- Para saber que mañana no tienes planes y será un día que disfrutaremos mucho.

- Nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos – se besan.

- De muchos – sonríen.

- Y será inolvidable.

- A veces me pregunto qué haría si no te tuviera en mi vida.

- Tal vez un simple y miserable cantante – raen – no en serio creo que te sentirías incompleto al igual que como yo me sentiría por no tener a mi lado a mi alma gemela.

- Eres muy adorable y lindo - le besa la frente – te amodoro.

- ¿Amodoro que es eso? – pregunta confundido.

- Amarte y adorarte al mismo tiempo – responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Eres adorable.

- No tanto como tú – le toca la nariz con el dedo – te amo.

- ¿No me amodorabas? – ríen.

- ¿Quieres dormir? – el castaño levanta una ceja – tengo mucho sueño.

- Si quieres tu duérmete y yo me quedo aquí viendo la tele hasta que despiertes.

Y así fue el moreno se en el sofá mientras en el sillón el castaño miraba la televisión riendo al mirar un programa de risa. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que alguien llego a casa.

- ¿Hola chiquillos que andan haciendo? – pregunto Jeff acercándose a su amigo.

- Nada esperando a que el dormilón despierte – le respondió el castaño.

- ¿Otra vez se durmió? – pregunto Nick.

- Si – contesto el ojiazul - ¿ya se ha dormido otras veces?

- Pues ayer se durmió desde las siete de la tarde hasta las cinco de la mañana – se encogió de hombros – tal vez esté enfermo.

- Pero de amor – comento el rubio divertido.

- Como si tú no lo estuvieras – contraataco Kurt.

- Tanto como el no.

- ¡Eso es lo que tú crees!

- ¡Claro porque tengo razón!

- ¡Claro que… - el castaño fue interrumpido.

- Chicos pueden callarse – les pidió Blaine despertándose – tengo sueño.

- Blaine tenemos que ensayar para la competencia – le dijo su novio – no podemos dejar que los demás nos ganen.

- Esta bien vamos – se levanta y busca el cd de la música en su mochila – chicos podrían salir de aquí no queremos que vean nuestro ensayo.

- Esta bien nos vamos – dijo el rubio y junto a su novio salieron de la habitación para subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la habitación del morocho.

- Deberíamos comenzar con dividir las partes vocales – sugiere el castaño.

- Fácil tú la chica y yo el chico – sonríe – terminamos esa parte.

- ¿Bueno y la coreografía?

- Podríamos simplemente dejar que el amor nos deje llevar para que así sea más creíble nuestro amor.

- ¿Acaso crees que no es creíble? – le susurra en el oído sensualmente.

- Claro que lo es – contesta – solo para que todos sepan que ninguno de ellos tiene un amor tan puro como el nuestro – le besa la mejilla.

- Aww eres tan romántico.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dice con toda la "humildad" del mundo y recibe un codazo amigable del castaño.

- Esta bien comencemos a ensayar ¿no?

- Si claro deja pongo la música.

En la mañana del catorce de Febrero la pareja mas adorable y tierna estaba ayudando a una de sus mejores amigas a hacerle una sorpresa a la chica que le gusta para que así pudieran darse una oportunidad en el amor, como decía el castaño.

- Ven Britt es por aquí – le dice Kurt.

- ¿Me llevan a un lugar mágico unicornios? – pregunto la rubia.

- No exactamente para nosotros pero si lo será para ti.

- ¿Están seguros de que no pueden tener unicornios bebes porque yo de verdad quiero ver uno?- les pregunta en un tono dulce que derretiría a cualquiera.

- No Britt nosotros no podemos tener unicornios.

- ¿Y ustedes creen que Santy si pueda? – los chicos se detienen en seco.

- ¿Tú crees que Santana es un unicornio? – le pregunto Kurt.

- Claro no las has visto solo un unicornio se puede enamorar de otros unicornios o de bicornios como yo – sonríe.

- ¿Bicornios? – le cuestiona el moreno con una ceja alzada.

- Son los unicornios que pueden enamorarse de la gente normal o de unicornios – explica sonriente – y yo soy uno de ellos, aunque preferiría ser un unicornio como ustedes o Nick y Jeff o incluso Santy.

- Créeme no es lo mejor que pueda existir – le dice el ojiazul con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿No te gusta serlo? – dice ella con un poco de tristeza – pero si yo creo que es lo que hace más especial – sonríe y su amigo le sonríe devuelta.

- Si pero hay gente mala que trata mal a los unicornios como nosotros – dice refiriéndose a él y a su novio.

- Pero también hay gente que los trata bien – sonríe y los otros dos sonríen – ¿bueno no me iban a llevar a un lugar mágico?

- Oh si entra por favor – abre la puerta del auditorio - tu unicornio te espera – le da un beso en la mejilla y la ojiazul entra al lugar que estaba completamente oscuro.

- ¿Hola? – pregunta - ¿hay alguien?

- Vamos Santana este es tu momento – se dice a sí misma la latina dándose fuerzas para hacerlo.

- Hola Santy – le saluda la rubia sonriendo.

- Ho-hola Britt – dice ella tartamudeando un poco.

- ¿Cuál es el gran misterio? – pregunta la ojiazul - ¿Por qué hiciste que mis lindos unirnos me trajeran hasta aquí?

- Tengo algo muy importante que contarte – sonríe.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunta curiosa

- Creo que dejare que la música hable por mí – se posiciona en medio del escenario y le hace una seña a la banda que la acompañaba para que comiencen a tocar.

_I know it's right._

_..and the songbirds are singing, like they know the score._

_..and i love you, i love you, i love you.._

_like never before._

_And i wish you all the love in the world._

_but most of all, i wish it from myself._

_..and the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score_

_..and i love you, i love you, i love you.._

Al terminar la actuación ambas lloraban mientras Kurt y Blaine las miraban sonriendo en grande desde lejos.

- Te amo – dijo la latina sin rodeos – y quería pedirte que seas mi novia.

- Yo también te amo y si quiero ser tu novia – y corre hacia ella para darle un beso que fue algo largo pero fue interrumpido por la pareja que los observaba desde lejos.

- ¡Chicas ya vienen los demás! – grita el ojimiel – y ambas se separan de golpe.

- ¿Hola chicos que hacen? – pregunta Mercedes entrando al auditorio.

- Seguro preparándose para su derrota – sentencia Rachel.

- La tuya querrás decir no narizona – le dice Santana burlonamente.

- ¡Eso está por verse sacos de arena! – le grita la morena.

- Bueno chicos los primero en pasar serán Finn y Rachel – dice Mr. Shue.

- Miren y aprendan – dice la castaña antes de subir al escenario a triunfar con la canción Don't Go Breaking My Heart al lado de su amado.

_Woo-hoo, Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Hoo-hoo, Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_Oh, I gave you my heart_

- Ahora van Quinn y Sam – dice el profesor.

- Que no se les caigan las mandíbulas – dice la rubia subiendo al escenario tomada de la mano de su novio para cantar con una gran coreografía (I've Had) The Time of My Life.

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

- Ahora tenemos a Jeff y Nick.

- No sabrán que los golpeo – sentencia el rubio subiendo al escenario a cantar No Air al lado de su novio.

_Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live can't breathe with no air_

_thats how i feel whenever you ain't there_

_Its No Air No Air_

_Got me out here and the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon be without me_

_if you ain't here i just can't breathe_

_Its No Air No Air_

- Luego a Tina y Mike – ambos suben al escenario para cantar L-O-V-E.

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

- Ahora Santana y Brittany.

- Contengan sus orgasmos – bromea la latina para subir al escenario a cantar con su novia I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me).

_Oh, i wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh, i wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

- Y para terminar tenemos a Blaine y Kurt cantando Lucky – los chicos suben al escenario para prepararse.

- Sé que todos han estado muy bien pero admítanlo que nosotros somos mejores y que no les de vergüenza aplaudirnos – dice el castaño guiñándole el ojo a sus "enemigos".

- Actúa con amor recuérdalo esto no es por ganar sino para disfrutar cantar el uno con el otro.

- Te amo – se dan un pequeño pero muy tierno beso. Y comienza la música.

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Se escuchan aplausos por todo el lugar hasta los que estaban peleados aplaudieron porque admitieron que ellos dos tienen más química que cualquier otra de las parejas.

- Bueno según parece tenemos un ganador – dice Mr. Shue feliz – bueno chicos han ganado el dueto en las regionales.

- Si lo hicimos – se besan.

- ¡Consíganse un cuarto! – les grita Puck divertido y ambos se separan.

El resto del tiempo en el Glee club decidieron que el solo de las regionales seria de Mercedes claro después de hacer que Rachel entrara en razón y dejara de lloriquear por su solo. Blaine fue a casa solo porque Kurt tenía cosas que hacer antes de prepararse para su cita pero antes de que pudiera ir a recogerlo Nick se cruzó en su camino.

- ¡Te tengo una gran noticia! – dijo el morocho emocionado.

- Nick tengo algo importante que hacer – dice el ojimiel haciéndole gestos a su amigo para que se quitara de su camino pero no lo hizo.

-Esto podría darle un giro completo a tu carrera.

- ¿Tendría que estar lejos de Kurt?

- Todo depende de que tan buen internet haya – se encoge de hombros.


	14. Chapter 14

The First Time

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta Blaine confundido.<p>

- Que te conseguí un contrato para un disco que seguramente será un éxito – explica Nick - y también una gira mundial con, espera – hace una pausa – Taylor Swift.

- ¿Con Taylor Swift la famosa cantante? – pregunta sin poder creerlo y su amigo asiente – no lo puedo creer sabes cuánto la admiro, te agradezco esto – lo abraza.

- Bueno será mejor que te prepares para tu cita con Kurt – le guiña un ojo y se retira.

- Espera no le puedo contar esto a Kurt ahora va a arruinar nuestra cita – susurra para sí mismo.

- Blainey no hables solo pareces de esos locos de las películas – se burla Nick.

- Ya me voy.

Sale por la puerta y va hasta su auto para dirigirse a recoger a su novio para su cita. En el camino lo único que logra pensar es que pasaría si con Kurt si él se va de ahí por mucho tiempo, una parte de el piensa que no habrá problema ya que existe el internet y el teléfono, pero otra que cualquiera de los dos en ese tiempo puede conseguir a alguien mas por estar tanto tiempo separados y van a necesitar a alguien que los ame, así que decidió pensar más su decisión para saber si sería bueno irse de ahí. Al llegar a la casa apaga el auto y baja para ir hasta la puerta y tocar la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que la abran.

- Hola Blaine – le saluda Finn – Kurt esta como loco esperándote.

- ¡No seas chismoso y mentiroso Finn! – grita el castaño desde las escaleras. El moreno lo observo su hermosura pero especialmente ese pantalón tan apretado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación para Blaine que estaba babeando por el.

- Amigo estas babeando - le susurro Finn para que Kurt no escuchara.

- Oh lo siento – se limpió la baba que hasta cierto punto era muy notable la razón.

- No lo sientas es completamente normal que mires a tu novio pero tampoco abuses de ello – el ojimiel ríe por las ocurrencias del más alto y se sonroja.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos? – pregunto el ojiazul llegando hasta donde estaban los otros dos.

- S-si – tartamudea el moreno y le toma la mano a su novio.

- Ah por cierto Kurt ten – su hermano le entrega unas llaves.

- ¿Para qué son? – pregunta con la ceja alzada.

- Es que mama y Burt saldrán de viaje a no sé dónde y pues yo iré con Rachel – se encoge de hombros – entones pues te quedaras solo en casa esta noche.

- ¿En serio?

- Si – responde - así que si quieren aprovechen – les guiña un ojo. La pareja se pone roja como tomate y el más alto entra en la casa muriéndose de risa al verlos.

- ¿Quieres que vengamos después de nuestra cita? – le pregunta el moreno.

- Cl-claro – tartamudea y se sonroja.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos? – le ofrece la mano y gustoso la toma para que ambos se dirijan al auto.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunta con curiosidad.

- A un lugar especial – dice con una gran sonrisa mientras enciende el auto.

- Blaine – le llama Kurt.

- ¿Qué ocurre amor?

- ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿De qué?

- Estas muy callado normalmente siempre que estamos juntos no paramos de hablar y decirnos cosas lindas pero hay no ¿ocurrió algo malo? – pone su mano sobre la del moreno y sonríe ampliamente.

- No ocurre nada ángel.

- ¿Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea por más doloroso que sea verdad? – se miran a los ojos y en esos ojos azules logra ver amor y todo lo que siempre necesito en su vida y en verdad no quiere dejarlo ir.

- No sé si contártelo ahora pero prefiero decírtelo después cuando encuentre la mejor forma de contártelo.

- Ok – sonríe.

El resto del viaje estuvieron muy callados en especial Blaine que buscaba la mejor forma de decirle todo a Kurt porque no podía simplemente decirle "Kurt me voy a ir de gira y no importa lo que hagas no me quedare" eso sonaría muy grosero y podría hacer que la notica pareciera más triste de lo que ya era, cuando encontró la mejor forma decidió que preferiría que fuera después de ese día que podría ser muy especial en la vida de ambos.

- Llegamos – dijo el ojimiel y su novio se asomó por la ventana para observar el lugar al que habían ido.

- Blaine esto es muy caro no quiero que gastes tanto dinero en mí.

- Tu vales mucho más que todo el dinero que podría existir en el mundo… vales mas que todas las estrellas que se hayan en el firmamento… más que todo lo hay en el mundo… porque para mí tú lo eres todo – el castaño se ruboriza y luego ambos bajan del auto para dirigirse hasta la entrada.

- ¿Tienen reservación? – pregunto el portero del restaurante.

- Si claro está a nombre de Nick Duval.

- Duval… Duval… - susurra el señor mientras buscaba en la hoja de registros el nombre - ¿es usted Darren Criss?

- Claro.

- Bueno pasen su mesa está por aquí – los guía hasta un lugar muy apartado de las demás mesas y después de eso se retira.

- ¿Por qué tan lejos de los demás? – pregunta el castaño con la ceja alzada.

- ¿Acaso quieres estar cerca de la demás gente que podría mirarnos feo por ser una pareja gay? – le cuestiona.

- Tienes razón – se sientan.

- ¿Y estas contento en este día tan especial?

- Pues i mucho más que nada porque estoy con mi novio en un restaurante que no me dejo escoger – sonríe divertido.

- Tienes que admitir que es genial.

- Oh claro todos amamos los restaurantes refinados – dice sarcástico.

- ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

- No como crees.

- Ahí está otra vez ¿acaso nunca dejas de ser sarcástico?

- No me digas.

- Deja de hacer eso.

- Ok.

- Aquí están los menús – dice el hombre entregándoselas - en unos momentos el mesero vendrá a tomarlas la orden – se retira.

- ¿Bueno te puedo preguntar algo?

- Acabas de hacerlo – le dice mientras observa la comida del menú.

- Otra – asiente - ¿piensas estar listo para tu primera vez?

- ¿Primera vez de qué?

- De hacer eso que las parejas hacen cuando están solos en una cama.

- Creo que está bastante claro que Finn piensa que lo estoy – sonríe – pero no lo sé la verdad – se encoge de hombros – no sé cómo saber si estoy listo para eso.

- Ok ¿oye y has pensado en que cantaremos para las regionales?

- ¿No y tú?

- Sí que te parece Candles de Hey Monday.

- Me gusta es muy romántica y muy linda será perfecta para nosotros.

- ¿Qué pedirán? – pregunta el mesero parándose al lado de ellos.

- Yo quiero una ensalada vegetariana y de bebida lo que sea menos refresco – dice el ojiazul.

- Yo quiero carne no puedo ser más específico que eso, lo que sea pero que tenga carne y una coca cola – dice el pelinegro sonriente.

- Son una linda pareja – les dice el mesero antes de irse por sus pedidos.

- Sabes hoy fue un gran día – dice el moreno.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunta el castaño - ¿Por qué ganamos el concurso y el dueto en las regionales?

- Aquí están sus pedidos – dice el mesero con una gran bandeja en su mano y poniendo en la mesa la comida de los chicos.

- Gracias – dice la pareja.

- De nada – responde y se va.

Disfrutaron de su comida mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa para divertirse más y disfrutar mucho más de ese momento que era en un día tan especial para cualquier pareja pero en especial para ellos porque era el primer San Valentín con novio; para ser más exactos con el otro y según ellos el primero de muchos.

- ¿Quieres postre? – pregunto el moreno a su novio.

- No ¿y tú?

- No – dice y el castaño alza una ceja – está bien si quiero.

- ¿Pues porque no pides algo? – le pregunta el ojiazul sonriendo - no te quedes con el antojo.

- Porque lo que quiero comer no está en el menú – dice el pelinegro mirando con ojos hambrientos.

- Blaine no me mires así que me pongo algo incómodo.

- No puedo evitar mirarte así es que eres tan delicioso – sonríe con lujuria y el castaño se ruboriza.

- Puedes por favor dejar de mirarme de esa manera.

- Esta bien – bufa - luego me rogaras porque te vea así – dice el ojimiel.

- Claro que lo hare – dice sarcástico con una pequeña risita.

- ¿Ya te quieres ir o quieres quedarte un ratito más?

- Antes de ir a mi casa podríamos ir al parque como en el día en que nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo fue grandioso – responde – hasta ahora el mejor día de mi vida.

**_**Flashback**_**

- Ven vamos a un lugar especial – dice el castaño y lo toma de la mano, el otro simplemente se dispone a seguirle el paso, después de un rato de correr llegan a un lindo lago en medio del parque de Lima - ¿es lindo no?

- Muy lindo, espero que haya gustado nuestra primera cita – dice sonriente y el más alto abre los ojos muy sorprendido por la palabra.

**_**Fin Del Flashback**_**

- Todavía recuerdo como te pusiste cuando llame eso una cita – dice el moreno divertido y ambos ríen.

**_**Flashback**_**

- Oh wow, wow, wow espera… ¿cita?

- Si claro que pensabas que era, yo me sentí como en una ¿tú no? – dijo con unos ojos de perrito abandonado "adorable eres completamente adorable" pensó el ojiazul

**_**Fin Del Flashback**_**

- Sabes creo que deberíamos ir al parque tengo muy bueno recuerdos contigo hay – dice el ojimiel sonriendo.

- Entonces vámonos – dice el otro.

Pagan lo que comieron y después en el auto de Blaine van hasta el parque más exactamente al lago donde pasaron la que pudo haber sido su primera cita.

- ¿Alguna vez creíste amar tanto a alguien? – pregunto el castaño mientras caminaban alrededor del lago tomados de la mano.

- Nunca en mi vida podría haber pensado enamorarme de la forma en que enamore de ti – le besa la mejilla y el ojiazul se sonroja.

- Deberíamos tener este tipo de citas más seguido me encantan son muy lindas y me divierto muchísimo.

- Claro que lo haremos – dijo Blaine pero mentalmente sabía que no era cierto.

- Sabes hoy Rachel me dijo que planeaban escribir una canción original para las regionales.

- ¿Todos juntos?

- Si según me dijo iba a ser una grupal y como ella no quiere dejar ir un solo en las regionales va a haber un tipo de competencia entre ella y Mercedes para ver quien tiene la mejor canción original – explica el castaño – y la que gane tendrá el solo.

- Me parece justo.

- A mi no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno Rachel ya tuvo un solo en nuestra primer competencia en las selecciónales y luego en las siguientes selecciónales lo tuvo Santana creo que es el momento de Mercedes.

- Tienes razón – admitió mientras llevaba a su novio hasta el puente del lago mientras iban tomados de la mano - pero velo de esta manera puede que gane Mercedes y demuestre no ser solo la mejor cantante sino también la mejor compositora.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? – pregunta el ojiazul mientras era rodeado por la cintura por los brazos de Blaine.

- Todo fue gracias al hielo – le besa una mejilla.

**_**Flashback**_**

mientras caminaba un chico se puso en frente de el mientras se paró en una calle estaba pensando en lo que le dijo la chica de un chico perfectamente igual a lo que él quería como novio salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el chico que iba delante de él se resbalo corrió y lo atrapo. Lo primer que logro observar fueron unos hermosos ojos color azul verdoso con toques de gris en un hermoso rostro de un ángel, luego de un rato el chico reacciono y se levantó.

- Gracias por atraparme me salvaste la vida – dijo el castaño.

- No te preocupes – respondió y vio que el chico se acaba de quedar completamente estático, pensó que le había pasado algo – ¿oye estas bien? – se acercó y lo tomo de un hombro.

**_**Fin Del Flashback**_**

- Aun recuerdo cuando tus amigos me hablaron de ti fue tan divertido – dijo el moreno.

- Nunca me has contado que paso – le recrimino el castaño – cuéntamelo.

**_**Flashback**_**

- ¿Tu eres gay verdad? – cuestiono la latina.

- Si por…

- ¿Quisiera saber si hay un tipo exacto de chico con el que quisieras salir… - dijo la morena sonriendo con malicia.

- No se tengo mucho tiempo que nadie me ha atraído así que la verdad no sé, pero yo creo que sería alguien muy adorable en todos los sentidos, divertido, honesto, que siempre quiera hacer las cosas a su manera, que no deje que las demás personas lo pisoteen o algo parecido – Santana y Jeff se miraron y sonrieron con diversión - ¿porque sonríen así? – cuestiono señalando ambos cara de los adolescentes.

- Por que acabas de describir perfectamente a nuestro mejor amigo – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Kurt? – pregunto la más bajita y ambos asintieron – sabes ahora que lo pienso tienen razón.

- No creo que pudiera salir con alguien en este momento así que no quiero conocerlo o algo por el estilo – dijo sentándose en el sillón.

- Si tienes razón además de que Kurt te odia – dijo la latina.

- ¿Alguien me odia?

- Claro y es muy raro digo eres guapo, cantas bien y eres amigable – dijo la rubia.

**_**Fin Del Flashback**_**

- Tengo una idea ven – le toma la mano y corren hacia un árbol donde Kurt toma una piedra del suelo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunta el pelinegro levantando una ceja.

- Nada – pero en realidad estaba haciendo algo – de verdad – dijo al ver que su novio no le creía, estaba escribiendo algo en el árbol y cuando termino dijo - ¿quieres verlo? – el ojimiel asintió y su novio se quitó para que pudiera ver el escrito que decía:

_**Kurt + Blaine**_

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Por qué lo escribiste?

- No lo sé en verdad – se encoge de hombros – tal vez para que recordemos este momento en que somos tan felices y nos amamos tanto.

- Y eso nunca cambiara – le da un beso casto ya que estaban en público y no les gusta dar muestras de cariño con gente mirándolos, pero eso no quito que el beso fuera muy lindo y tierno.

- Te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti ángel.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? – le susurra el castaño sensualmente en el oído a su novio.

- S…si – gime ya que Kurt le estaba besando el cuello – Ku…Kurt a…aquí no.

- Como quieras vámonos – el ojiazul toma dela mano a Blaine para correr hasta el auto.

- Te adoro – le besa los labios sin problema alguno ya que estaban dentro del auto y lentamente comenzaron a tocarse sus cuerpos para así darle más pasión al beso.

- Va…vamos a la ca…casa – dice entre gemidos el castaño y su novio lo deja para prender el auto y conducir lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa del castaño a disfrutar de su novio.

- Llegamos – dice Blaine cuando al fin estaban frente a la residencia Hummel-Hudson - ¿enserio creer que no estén?

- Claro vamos – bajan del auto.

- ¿Y si están que aremos? – pregunta el moreno curioso.

- ¿Hola? – pregunta Kurt cuando abre la puerta y efectivamente no estaba ninguno de sus familiares – te lo dije.

- ¿En que estábamos? – pregunta divertido - que no recuerdo.

- En esto – dice el castaño y se lanza a los labios de su novio.

El moreno estampa a Kurt en la puerta para cerrarla y seguir besándolo con toda la pasión que tenía en ese momento. Poco a poco comenzó a tocar al castaño en cada parte que podía mientras Kurt hacia lo mismo con él. En ningún momento se dejaron de besar, luego de un rato Kurt empezó a jalar a Blaine hasta su habitación donde se tiro en la cama con el moreno encima de él. De un momento a otro Blaine le quito la playera al castaño y comenzó a chupar el cuello de su amado.

- Eres delicioso – dijo sensualmente e moreno mientras succionaba con más fuerza la piel como la nieve del castaño.

- Oh… si… e…eso se si…siente ge…genial – gimió el ojiazul al sentir que el moreno chupaba con mucha fuerza su clavícula.

Después de chupar por un rato la pálida piel del castaño paso a sus pezones con los cuales comenzó a jugar para morderlos y succionarlos de una manera que enloquecía al castaño que no paraba de retorcerse bajo el tacto del moreno.

- Es mi turno – dijo lujuriosamente el más alto mientras cambiaba de posiciones para así el quedar arriba y lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la camisa a su novio para después comenzar a succionar esa piel bronceada que tanto le encantaba.

A lo primero que se dirige fueron los pezones del moreno mientras a uno lo succionaba al otro con la mano lo movía para que así Blaine disfrutara del mayor placer posible.

- E…eres mu…muy bu…bueno en e…eso a…ángel – dijo entre gemidos el más bajo.

- Solo lo mejor para mi príncipe – dijo el castaño dejando de chupar el pezón del pelinegro.

Se estuvieron así por un buen rato Kurt solo disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel de su novio mientras Blaine solo podía gemir ante las maravillas que hacia Kurt con su boca; hasta que el moreno volvió a quedar arriba y le quito el pantalón a su novio y también a él para que solo quedaran en boxers.

- Seré muy cuidadoso mi ángel – le beso la cabeza y dirigió su mano hacia el miembro de su novio que estaba cubierto por la tela del bóxer – esto ya no lo necesitaras más – dijo sensualmente antes de quitarle de una sola vez el bóxer a Kurt.

Pudo observar lo excitado que ya se encontraba el castaño pero al sentir su erección palpitar supo que no era el único.

- Te amo – dijo el ojimiel antes de levantarse por un botecito de lubricante y un condón que se encontraban en su mesita de noche.

Cubrió uno de sus dedos con lubricante para después introducirlo en Kurt que se sintió incomodo al sentir esa nueva presencia dentro de su cuerpo.

- Se siente raro Blaine – se quejó el castaño pero el moreno con un beso le cambio de parecer.

Cada vez el ojiazul disfrutaba de más placer, así que Blaine introdujo un segundo dedo que hizo que Kurt disfrutara más y cuando el ojimiel metió el tercero el más alto solo podía disfrutar mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos de su novio. Cuando Blaine saco sus dedos del interior de su novio, el castaño soltó un pequeño quejido de inconformidad.

- Tranquilo amor esto lo disfrutaras mucho – dijo el pelinegro que se sacó el bóxer para después observar su ya muy excitado miembro.

Lo cubrió con el condón para después ponerle la cantidad suficiente de lubricante para evitar en lo más posible que su novio sufriera mucho por sentirlo dentro.

- Relájate – susurro el moreno antes de acomodarse entre las piernas de su amado y empezar a introducir su miembro dentro del castaño.

- Bla…Blaine du…duele – se quejó Kurt cuando el miembro de Blaine estaba completamente dentro de él, por lo que se aferró con sus brazos a los hombros de Blaine y sus piernas las enredo alrededor de la cintura del moreno.

- Lo se amor pero no te preocupes será solo hasta que te acostumbres – se estuvieron en esa posición por varios segundos.

- Mue… muévete – dijo el castaño y el moreno comenzó a salir del interior de su novio para volver a entrar.

Blaine comenzó muy cuidadosamente sabía que Kurt ya estaba demasiado dolido por todo así que no quería causarle más dolor, al principio solo se escuchaban algunos quejidos de Kurt pero después en toda la habitación solo se lograban escuchar los gemidos de ambos con las fuertes embestidas que daba el ojimiel, aunque a veces sus gemidos eran callados por el otro con besos.

- O…oh si Bl…Blaine ma…más ra…rápido – y haci lo hizo el moreno que comenzó a ir mas rápido así que tomo el miembro de Kurt para masturbarlo al ritmo de sus envestidas.

Todos los gemidos eran muy parecidos hasta que Blaine escucho uno muy fuerte del castaño así que supo que había encontrado el punto de mayor placer en su novio por lo que volvió a dar una y otra vez en ese lugar paraque Kurt soltara cada vez gemidos más altos.

- Te a…amo – dijo Kurt entre tantos gemidos y placer.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar Blaine comenzó a chupar la clavícula del ojiazul que logro sentir mas excitación si es que se podía, cuando finalmente se vino puedo sentir su mano húmeda por lo que supo que Kurt se había venido en su mano. El moreno cayó sobre el cuerpo de su amado y ambos con respiraciones agitadas, comenzaron a regular sus respiraciones

- Te amo – dijo el castaño.

- Yo también te amo – contesto el moreno, ya estaban muy cansados por lo que solo se taparon con una cobija y se durmieron.

Cuando despertaron estaban muy sudados y todos llenos de semen pero el que peor estaba era Kurt a quien le dolía la cadera de una manera infernal por lo que no se podía parar, entonces Blaine lo cargo hacia la bañera para que se dieran una ducha para limpiarse todo el cuerpo. Mientras estaban ahí no perdieron tiempo y se tocaron sus cuerpos pero o hubo nada más que eso porque Kurt estaba demasiado adolorido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto el ojimiel mientras dejaba a su novio en la cama.

- ¡¿Qué cómo me siento?! –grito - ¡parezco una princesa mientras me cargas además de que me duele toda la cadera, Anderson eres un maldito hijo de…! – el pelinegro le tapó la boca antes de que gritara una grosería.

- Por favor amor no me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste porque lo que escuche me dijo que estabas disfrutando al máximo esa experiencia – el castaño se sonrojo.

- Esta bien si la disfrute pero duele mucho.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte? – pregunto inocentemente el ojimiel y como respuesta tuvo una ceja alzada.

- ¿Acaso quieres tocarme más de lo que ya los has hecho? – pregunto con su mejor cara de diva.

- No solo porque tenemos que bajar a desayunar y no creo que puedas vestirte tu solo.

- Esta bien ayúdame – el moreno sonrió y tomo la ropa de su novio y cuidadosamente comenzó a colocarle el ajustado pantalón negro.

- ¡Blaine duele!

- No es mi culpa que uses pantalones tan ajustados – cuando termino le ayudo a levantarse un poco para que se pusiera la playera blanca y luego un chaleco gris claro.

- ¿Me puedes poner mis botas? – pregunto el ojiazul en un tono muy dulce.

- Esta bien – se las puso y después lo cargo para que bajaran las escaleras hasta la cocina pero no contaban con que los padres de Kurt, Finn y Rachel se encontraran en ella.

- ¿Por qué lo cargas? – pregunto el más alto a su amigo.

- Esta muy adolorido, dice que le duele mucho la cadera – contesto el moreno poniendo a su novio en una silla para después el sentarse al lado.

- ¿Acaso lo hicieron toda la noche sin parar? – les pregunto en un susurro la morena.

- ¡Rachel no digas esas cosas! – chillo el castaño.

- ¿Qué cosas que ayer perdiste tu virginidad con Blaine? – pregunto Burt con una ceja alzada.

- No eso no paso – dijo Kurt tan rojo como un tomate.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que leímos juntos todos esos folletos del sexo entre gais? – pregunto su padre y él se golpeó la cara con la mano por no recordarlo - ¿acaso no recuerdas los efectos secundarios? – pregunto Burt con una risita.

- Papa podemos por favor no hablar de eso y mejor hablar de San Valentín ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?

- Pues fue muy bien nos divertimos mucho pero según parece no como ustedes dos – todos ríen excepto la pareja.

- ¡Papa!

- Esta bien pero no niegues que no te encanto – todos ríen.

- ¡Papa!

El resto del desayuno, comieron todos en paz ya que no volvieron a hablar de lo que hicieron Blaine y Kurt en la noche. Para la tarde el castaño ya podía caminar un poco pero seguía con sus dolores por lo que fueron al jardín trasero donde se tiraron sobre el pasto y Blaine supo que ese era el momento ideal para contarle lo de la gira.

- Amor tengo algo muy importante que contarte, pero no sé cómo lo tomaras.

- Blaine recuerda que podemos decirnos todo sin importar nada ¿ok? – dice el ojiazul con una sonrisa y el moreno asiente.

- Bueno pues Nick consiguió un contrato con una disquera para sacar un nuevo disco y realizar una gira con Taylor Swift – dijo despacio.

- ¡Eso es genial es una de tus cantantes favoritas! – sonríen.

- Pero el problema es que me iré por seis meses justo después de las regionales.

- Tu no te puedes ir por tanto tiempo – comenzó a llorar.

- Por favor amor es una gran oportunidad entiéndelo – también estaba llorando.

- No quiero separarme de ti – el moreno lo abraza muy fuerte.

- Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti pero podremos seguir en contacto mediante skype y todas las redes sociales, no pasaremos un día sin hablarnos te lo prometo.

- Esta bien pero por favor no hay que volver a hablar de esto hasta el día en que te vayas ¿ok? – se limpia las lágrimas.

- Ok – se besan.

Durante el resto de la semana estuvieron más unidos que nunca en los ensayos del Glee club y en sus casas solo querían disfrutar todo el tiempo posible juntos… aunque no eran los únicos en esa situación ya que Tina y Nick se irían con Blaine por lo que Jeff y Mike estaban muy tristes porque partirían durante tanto tiempo y sabían que estar sin ellos el resto del año escolar sería un infierno. El día de las regionales llego y todos estaban muy entusiasmados con ellas excepto las tres parejas y sus amigos entendían el dolo que debían estar sufriendo por lo que no los presionaban y trataban de evitar el tema.

- Chicos vengan – dice Mr. Shue y todos van con el – esta podría ser le primera vez que ganamos las regionales así que más que tratar de ganar solo diviértanse ¿ok?

- OK – dicen todos.

- Bueno – dice Finn mientras las luces comienzan a parpadear indicando que era su turno.

- ¡New Directions! – gritan todos y salen al escenario.

La primera en salir fue Rachel con su solo con el cual le gano a Mercedes y su "Hell To The No", Get It Right.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh how many times will it take for me_

_To get it right_

Luego todos salieron al escenario para "Loser Like Me" la canción que compusieron con todo lo que les molestaba en la escuela y como lograban superarlo, esa canción se había convertido en un himno para ellos.

_Just go ahead and hate on me_

_And run your mouth (So everyone can hear)_

_Hit me with the worst you've got,_

_And knock me down (Baby, I don't care)_

_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out._

_You wanna be,_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me,_

_A loser like me._

Cuando terminaron llego el turno de Kurt y Blaine para presentarse con su dueto "Candles" con todos los demás chicos detrás de ellos.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care, at all_

_Not answering my phone_

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_Been black and blue before_

_One day,_

_You will wake up_

_With nothing but "you're sorrys"_

_And someday,_

_You will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

_Kurt y Blaine con los Warblers:_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_The candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_Solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Al terminar todo el lugar estalló en aplausos y todos los chicos de New Directions salieron del escenario pero enseguida fueron llamados para que se anunciaran los ganadores todos estaban muy emocionados porque sabían que iban a ganar.

- Y los ganadores son – hay una pausa en la que todos se toman de las manos esperando escuchar lo mejor - ¡De William McKinley High, The New Directions! – todos gritaron y algunas parejas se besaron fue la primera vez que ellos ganaban las regionales, pero para Kurt y Blaine solo era el comienzo de la triste despedida.

Ya en McKinley pusieron el trofeo en la vitrina y luego Tina y Nick salieron de viaje a los Úngeles no sin antes despedirse de todo en especial de sus parejas, Blaine cito a Kurt afuera de McKinley para despedirse de él y cuando llego pudo observar instrumentos en el lugar y también a los New Directions y después salió Blaine.

- ¡Este no es un adiós sino un hasta luego amor! – grito e hizo una seña para que comenzara la música.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh, simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Al terminar ambos estaban llorando y Kurt corrió a los brazos de Blaine.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho – sollozo el castaño.

- Y yo a ti pero te prometo que en cuanto vuelva todo volverá a ser como antes – le besa la frente – adiós.

- Yo nunca te diré adiós – le besa la mejilla – esto es un hasta pronto amor.

- Nos vemos luego – dice el moreno pero va con Finn, Jeff, Rachel y Santana – por favor cuídenlo se los ruego.

- No te preocupes por el bro está en buenas manos – dice el más alto y el ojimiel sonríe débilmente.

- Gracias por todo – los abraza y después se sube a su limusina para irse al aeropuerto se despide con la mano de todos, pero pudo notar que Kurt le sonríe seguro que no le iba a costar tanto como a él y cuando mas no los vio se soltó a llorar.

- Vamos Kurt no llores – dice Jeff cuando ya todos estaban en la sala del coro.

- ¡Es que se acaba de ir y ya lo extraño demasiado! – sollozo y siguió llorando en el hombro de su mejor amigo que lo tenía abrazado.

- Si lo se siento lo mismo con respecto a Nick pero sabes que podremos superarlo y estar felices porque estamos juntos como siempre – sonríen.

- Te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti mucho – se abrazan con toda la fuerza que pueden para no seguir llorando tanto.


	15. Epilogo

Epilogo...

* * *

><p>Blaine había logrado conseguir todo el éxito posible con su nuevo disco y su gira con Taylor Swift. Su nuevo disco estaba compuesto por canciones que en su mayoría eran para Kurt, su setlist completo era:<p>

1° Teenage Dream

2° Silly Love Song

3° Do You Think I'm Sexy

4° Cough Syrup

5° Something's Coming

6° Piano Man

7° Wanna Be Starting Something

8° Against All Odds

9° You're My Best Friend

10° It's Not Unusual

11° Somewhere Only We Know

Todo parecía muy bien entre él y Kurt ya que ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado de que el otro no estuviera contento.

Mientras tanto Kurt fue a las nacionales junto a los New Directions en las cuales quedaron en doceavo lugar y tal vez lo peor fue que Finn y Rachel no se arrepentían mucho de haberlos hecho perder… en cambio Jeff y Kurt estaban apoyándose mutuamente para no estar tristes y recibían la ayuda de sus mejores amigos en especial Santana y Brittany.

Todo parecía ir muy bien pero ninguno de los dos se imaginó que llegaría el día en que todo se derrumbaría…

(Narra Kurt)

Esto es una horrible y asquerosa mentira no lo puedo. Él nunca fue de esa manera por su culpa todo lo nuestro termino lo odio… aunque lo amo con más intensidad… en ese momento recibo una llamada veo quien es el que llama y es el juro que no dejare que se burle de mí.

- Hola mi ángel – dice el muy alegre.

- Hola Anderson – contesto de la forma más seca y monótona que puedo.

- ¿Qué te ocurres estas bien? – pregunta en un tono preocupado, como se le ocurre hacer esa pregunta tan tonta

- Sí.

- ¿En verdad? Se escucha como si hubieras estado llorando.

- Si completamente.

- Kurt por favor amor dime que te pasa.

- Ok – dijo sin ganas.

- Gracias – trato de conseguir todo el valor que tengo para decirlo y comienzo.

- ¡Eres un maldito no quiero volver a verte en tu asquerosa vida, quiero que no me vuelvas a buscar nunca ¿entiendes?! – grite con todas las fuerzas que tenía porque papa, Carole y Finn no están en casa.

- ¿Po…por qué? – pregunta mientras esta… ¿llorando?

- Porque te odio así que por favor no me llames o te atrevas a tratar de volver conmigo porque no lo hare.

- ¿E…estas te…terminando conmigo? – me dolerá decirlo pero tengo que hacerlo.

- ¡Si no creo poder estar de novio con la persona que más odio en este maldito mundo! – estoy por llorar pero no puedo hacerlo con el – ¡eres un maldito idiota Anderson te odio nunca más me vuelvas a hablar en tu miserable vida! – y colgué solo pude tirarme a llorar en mi habitación pero de rato escucho que la puerta se abre, luego siento unos brazos rodeándome.

- Shh, shh cálmate ya estoy aquí – dice Jeff que me intenta consolar mientras yo solo puedo llorar a mares en su ropa - ¿Qué ocurrió? – me pregunta cuando termino de llorar y me aparta de el para verme la cara.

- Te…termine co…con Bla…Blaine – sollozo y vuelvo a llorar el solo me atrapa entre sus brazos.

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – asiento - ¿quieres decírmelo? – niego con la cabeza – ok pues creo que cancelaremos la salida a ver la película ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí! – sollozo muy fuerte.

(Narra Blaine)

¡¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?! No puedo créelo como el siquiera dijo eso creí que todo estaba completamente bien entre nosotros no puedo creerlo estoy completamente sin palabras creo que tengo más de dos horas llorando, que raro en unos momentos comenzara el concierto y no he visto ni a Nick, ni a Tina. Pero siento como dos chicos me abrazan con muchas fuerzas y sé que son ellos dos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Blainey Days? – me pregunta ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Kurterminoconmigo – sollozo y sigo llorando.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritan los dos.

- Ku…Kurt te…termino co…conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta mi gran amigo.

- No lo sé – dejo de llorar.

- Que te dijo exactamente – me limpian las lágrimas.

- Que me odiaba y que jamás me quería volver a ver en la vida.

- Eso es muy raro con todo lo que se aman es casi imposible que lo dijera.

- Pues lo dijo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que fue él?

- Si reconocería su voz donde fuera.

- Entonces creo que tendremos que cancelar el concierto de hoy.

- No yo saldré a cantar – digo con firmeza no decepcionare a mis fans.

- ¿Estás seguro? – me pregunta Tina tomándome la mano - estas muy frágil ahora.

- Muy seguro.

- Entonces sal ahora – asiento y con mi guitarra en mano me dirijo al escenario.

- Hola – digo y todos gritan – quisiera dedicarle esta canción a la persona más importante de mi vida y espero que por favor nuestros problemas se resuelvan – comienzo a tocar la guitarra y débilmente canto.

_El verano de después de la escuela secundaria_

_Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez,_

_Nos lo montamos en tu Mustang escuchando a Radiohead_

_Y cuando cumplí 18_

_Nos hicimos esos tatuajes de cadenas._

_Solíamos robar el licor de tus padres_

_Y subir al tejado,_

_Hablábamos de nuestro futuro_

_Como si lo supiéramos_

_Nunca planeamos aquel día_

_En que te perdería._

_Y en otra vida,_

_Yo sería tu chico,_

_Mantendríamos nuestras promesas,_

_Seríamos nosotros contra el mundo._

_Y en otra vida,_

_Haría que te quedaras,_

_Para así no tener que decir_

_Que fuiste tú el que se marchó,_

_El que se marchó._

_Estuve soñando que tú eras mi Johnny Cash,_

_Nunca uno, teníamos al otro,_

_Hicimos un pacto,_

_Algunas veces cuando te echo de menos,_

_Pongo esas canciones._

_Alguien dijo que te habías quitado el tatuaje,_

_Que te vio en la ciudad cantando "The boom",_

_Ya es hora de enfrentarse a la música_

_Que no me entretiene más._

_Y en otra vida,_

_Yo sería tu chico,_

_Mantendríamos nuestras promesas,_

_Seríamos nosotros contra el mundo._

_En otra vida,_

_Haría que te quedaras,_

_Para así no tener que decir_

_Que fuiste tú el que se marchó,_

_El que se marchó._

_El que se marchó._

_Todo este dinero_

_No puedo comprarme una máquina del tiempo, no._

_No puede remplazarte con un millón de anillos, no._

_Debería haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí,_

_Porque ahora pago el precio._

_En otra vida,_

_Yo sería tu chico,_

_Mantendríamos nuestras promesas,_

_Seríamos nosotros contra el mundo._

_En otra vida,_

_Haría que te quedaras,_

_Para así no tener que decir_

_Que fuiste tú el que se marchó,_

_El que se marchó._

_En otra vida,_

_Haría que te quedaras,_

_Para así no tener que decir_

_Que fuiste tú el que se marchó,_

_El que se marchó…_

Nunca podré volver a sentir con alguien lo que siento por él, pero no me rendiré tan fácil tengo que encontrarlo y hacer que vuelva a mi… así sea lo último que haga, a veces recuerdo los hermosos días en que solo éramos él y yo, pero no puedo volver al pasado… tengo que arreglar esto lo más rápido que pueda porque si no lo hago moriré por dentro…

**_Amor En Secreto…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**_Para avisarles que este no es el fin de la historia sino el fin de la primera parte... la segunda la subiré lo mas pronto posible..._


End file.
